The Alliance: Just Another School Year
by xbellaxblackx
Summary: The Alliance are back for another school year at Hogwarts though this is shaping up to be as interesting as last year with two schools coming to visit, the Russians wanting attention, the new defence professor, formal meetings, informal meetings the list goes on... can they last the year or will their secret be found out? Rated T for occasional language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not JK nor do I own any of the rites to the Harry Potter universe, I just like to play with them.

* * *

Chapter 1

Just an ordinary summer

_Alliance Manor July 3__rd__ 1994_

Life was a normal as it could be for a group that held the ultimate secret from the world, without the threat of school hanging over their heads the group was enjoying the summer holidays of course there were still balls to attend, meetings to sit on, greeting foreign dignitaries when required but all in all they were trying to enjoy the summer holidays. They had agreed that given during the school year they did keep their duties when it could be helped to a minimum they would do the same over the holiday so as not to raise suspicion for themselves the last thing anyone of them needed was to put the pieces together.

A peck of owls had been acquired quietly as to allow free access from person to person as Alliance owls would raise more questions than it was worth if they were seen flying from house to house especially the houses of the other fifth year students. The group still did meet as often as they could mainly during the middle of the day when most parents were at work or in the dead of the night when the world slept.

It was an unusually stormy morning when slowly the manor started to fill, today was not going to be like any other day today for the first time the Alliance was holding interviews for possible new staff members and recruits, steadily over the last months of the school year application had been received some from soon to be graduating students, others from the community at large. Lord Sirius Black had already held the first round of interviews of those not about to graduate from Hogwarts and had with permission already hired two people to work within the research department, he had asked if they would be willing to hire a personal assistant for himself given the work load was steadily increasing as time went by and there was only so much one man could do.

Therefore an hour later the Alliance sat around the table with Sirius and Remus parchments laid out in front of them, "You are not returning this coming school year are you?" Eike asked addressing their previous defence professor.

"No I will not be returning," Remus shook his head.

"Then you can take the position of our overall defence Master and ultimate head of our security team," Kayleigh nodded writing it down on the parchment in front of her.

Remus blinked slowly, "Sorry?"

"We trust you Remus and you have helped all of us over the past year considering you are not returning to Hogwarts we want you to stay working with us, you already hold a Mastery in Defence and know the secret there is no other adult that we would trust enough to take that position there is no way we would hire an outsider to take that position," Natalie answered smiling, "And if you refuse we can all just order you to do it anyway."

"The only people you would answer to would be us," Eike shrugged, "You and Sirius already do a lot of work for us, Sirius in an official capacity and now you as well in an official capacity."

"What about the rest of your classmates?"

"We figured structure wise to be like the DMLE you have the head of the department which would be you, then you have your Seniors and supervisors below them you have just the general employees," Kayleigh answered, "Until we all finish school well at least for the next year our year would all hold the senior and Supervisors positions if we hire anyone else they would be general employees no matter what their background consisted of. They would handle the general security watch, maybe sweeps when we are to attend somewhere but there would always be a few seniors and supervisors with them."

Remus nodded, "It sounds all well and good if everything goes to plan."

"Good we will draw up your official contract of employment later today," Severus nodded, "Next?"

The morning was spent discussing the various areas and who would be in charge of each area along with how the structure would work employment wise. The only arguments came when they started to discuss what would become the potions department, it was one area that not only needed to be guarded but given the amount of potions they technically brewed to use most days they had to be very careful, "We could continue to brew our potions at school," Natalie broke into the argument, "That way the lab here and those working in it would not know about it."

"I would prefer if we left the potions department alone until your year Eike and Kayleigh have graduated," Severus shook his head.

"We can come back to potions it does not need to be filled straight away anyway," Sirius spoke, "And we will need to cut this discussion short here anyway, we will be having arrivals within the next 30 minutes."

45 minutes later found the Alliance sat within their finery at a long table a single chair sitting opposite them, their friends and guards were placed at strategic points throughout the room and by the doors as a single man entered looking nervous, "My High lady, Lords and Ladies," he bowed his voice partly nervous.

"Please take a seat Mr Jones," Sirius spoke from his position.

"Thank you," the man nodded taking his seat.

"Lord Black informed us of your application to work within our finances department," Kayleigh took the lead; "We have looked over your application and credentials. You gained a muggle business accounting degree?"

"I did Milady, during the war it was unsafe to…" the man faulted for a moment, "For someone like me it was unsafe to try and work in the magical community so I fled to the Muggle one."

"You are a Muggleborn correct?" Eike asked looking down at his papers in front of him.

"I am Milord," he answered softly, "Is that a problem?"

"Of course not," Mark smiled, "Not many people would have done what you did, leaving our world would have been hard but we do understand why you did it and instead of hiding you gained a degree that not many would think of doing, why?"

"With all due respect to you and our community the wirzarding world can be backwards, we hold only one bank due to treaties that were signed. I gained my degree given the fact I thought that when I returned it would help me to gain meaningful employment and if I could not return to this community it would help me gain employment in the muggle world."

"You previously worked in the finance department of the Ministry?"

"I did, but before Minister Bones came onto the scene I was let go and never moved above the position of a glorified quill pusher."

"Why were you let go?" Samantha asked curiously.

"I came across some discrepancies from the then Minister of Magic's office, I brought it to my heads attention, the following day I was told they were downsizing."

"Why did you apply to join us?" Michael asked.

Mr Jones held in his sigh, "When I saw within the paper that you were going to start recruiting I decided to try my luck, I will admit I had little hope that you would even call me in for an interview given there are no references I can give you as my previous employer flat out denied my request for one when I was let go. I applied mainly because I hoped that you might have a position for me even if it was just to be another glorified quill pusher."

Kayleigh laughed softly glancing at those next to her seeing the small nods of approval, "Mr Jones there is no way we would wish for you to be a glorified quill pushers as you say, given your degree you understand the muggle side of accounting as well that would include investments not only in properties but shares correct?"

"I do I gained my degree in accounting but I also studied finances and investments while at university."

"Very well," Kayleigh nodded still smiling, "Unfortunately at the moment we do not have…" she saw the man's face fall, "any under positions available," she continued on seeing confusion cross the face slightly, "But we do have an opening in that department and providing the security check that I will ask Mr Lupin to run comes back clean we would be more than willing to offer you that position."

"Milady?"

"If you would like to follow Mr Lupin he has some paper work that he needs you to fill out, the check should not take long an hour at the most once the paper work if completed you are more than welcome to have a look around the grounds or wait in the outer office."

Mr Jones nodded still confused as he followed Remus out of the room the door closing quietly, "He would do very well in that position, the ministries loss is our gain," Severus stood.

"Who is next?"

"Walter Phillips, he is one of the trainers at the Auror Academy," Sirius answered, "he is not applying for a job he is here to go over what we are looking for and help set up our own training system."

* * *

"Excuse the interruption," Remus stepped into the room pausing the discussion that was going on bowing slightly to the Alliance.

"It is fine Remus come and sit down we are finished anyway," Kayleigh answered smiling.

"You are the head of defence and security?" Walter asked as Remus took his seat.

"I am," Remus nodded.

"Then I will forward onto you our training programs," Walter nodded, "If you have any questions about then just ask, when are you looking at taking your first intake?"

"We are not sure at the moment, we already have our elite guards but even we realise that we cannot expect them to work twenty four seven," Sirius answered, "Even in the shifts they do currently work in."

"Well when you know let us know we would be willing to help, I was one of the Auror's stationed here over your Christmas ball and from what I saw you have most things already under control I would suggest though an ongoing continuous training program for everyone stops people becoming complacent."

"Thank you, we will take that under consideration," Kayleigh nodded smiling.

"Another piece of advice if you are willing to hear it," Walter collected his things seeing the nod, "A team is only as ever strong as their weakest member, something most people do not think about but knowing the weakness of those who work for you can only help you in the long run."

Kayleigh nodded still smiling it was sound advice, "Thank you for your time today, I know that the academy would be busy at the moment with the possible new influx of recruits."

"It was my honour My High lady, Lords and Ladies, Mr Lupin I am sure I will be hearing from you soon," Walter bowed before leaving the group along again.

"William Jones' security check came back clear on both sides," Remus spoke the moment they were alone.

"Then we have our head of accounting and finances," Severus nodded, "he will still answer to you Sirius."

20 minutes later they had a stunned William Jones sitting in front of them, "Mr Jones?" Sirius asked.

"You want me to be the head of the whole department?" William asked softly still stunned.

"If you are willing to take the potion, you would still answer to Sirius and any problems you have you would take to him. At the moment Sirius is the one who is running everything with our input but we wish to make life a little easier, your department would hold yourself and four others but if you require more staff we can arrange that," Severus answered the question, "The state of the Alliance affairs has been left unattended for a long time. Will you take up the position?"

"Yes of course, I never in my wildest dreams thought… yes I would be honoured."

The Alliance smiled also breathing a sigh of relief, "very well we shall organise an employment contract for you as to your staff Sirius will advise you of that situation tomorrow, if you could be here at 8:30am?"

"I will be," William nodded standing up, "Thank you for this opportunity I will not let you down."

"Until tomorrow Mr Jones," Kayleigh smiled as the man bowed.

* * *

_10__th__ July Alliance Manor._

A week later all of the key positions had been filled, it was 10am when their new department heads all took seats around the large table in the dining hall, Kayleigh of course was seated at the head of the table, Severus to her left and Eike to her right with Natalie and Mark seated next to Eike and Samantha and Michael next to Severus. At the opposite end of the table sat Sirius in the head seat Remus to one side and Bill to the other, William Jones was next to Bill followed by Cooper Goldwell and Anne Wright heads of research and Public relations respectfully. Next to Remus was Ted Tonks new head lawyer of the Alliance and Marissa Clemens muggle liaison, "I do hope everyone is settling into their positions well and thank you again for taking up these positions I know your jobs are not easy ones, Sirius has suggested that we hold regular meeting once a month to address any issues as a whole though you shall hall have weekly meeting with Sirius as well, the first order of business is addressing the office situation," Kayleigh managed to smile, "Sirius?"

"I would suggest a different location, I have been speaking to Remus and Bill there paramount issue is the safety of you all," Sirius pulled out a stack of parchments, "Having people even employees traipsing around the manor creates issues for everyone."

Severus nodded, "Where would you suggest?"

"London," Marissa spoke lightly, "London is a central point for everyone it is also close to the Ministry if we need to speak with them and the muggle government as well."

"What do our finances say about doing this?" Eike asked curiously.

"From everything I have gone over during the last week, we could easily afford to buy a building to house the offices," William answered taking out a sheet of parchments, "it would be a sound investment to make real estate is a good investment."

The meeting continued for another hour before the majority of the heads excused themselves leaving only Sirius, Remus and Bill at the table along with the Alliance, "Having everyone out of the manor would keep your identities safe," Sirius spoke the moment the privacy wards fell into place, "it would also keep your parents identities safe."

Kayleigh nodded leaning back in her seat, "You are all our advisors on this, and to them it may look like we understand more than we do…"

Sirius laughed softly, "We know which is why you need to trust us on this, Severus?"

"I agree with you not having people traipse through the manor everyday would make our life and my life a lot easier, though I would suggest we allow each of the heads continued use of the offices we have provided here it would be rude to shut them off completely."

"Agreed," Sirius nodded, "I will start looking for a suitable place this afternoon our next order of business is OWL results, I was speaking with Amelia yesterday and she informed me they were rather startling results they should be in tomorrow."

"How startling?" Samantha asked grinning.

"We will find out tomorrow," Sirius smirked

* * *

_Alliance Manor 8:30pm_

Loud music along with laughter sounded from the upstairs living room, all in all a celebration was going on. Gone were the alternate identities of the group, gone were the adult appearances instead a large group of teenagers were in their places enjoying a night of freedom, "it is good to see that they can still be themselves," Remus spoke softly from the door way glancing at Severus, "Good OWL results?"

"Some of the best seen in a hundred years," Severus answered nodding.

Remus smiled watching the group, "Sometimes I forget that they are just this, teenagers."

"Most of us do myself included; they handled the last year better than most adults would."

"Do we join them or leave them to it?" Sirius asked coming up.

"Leave them to it, they deserve to let their hair down for a while," Severus shook his head, "And where is Potter?"

"In there joining them," Sirius answered as the three men turned away.

Severus nodded making his way back down stairs and into the study waving his hand at Bill to stay seated, "We shall need to discuss with them at some point what subjects they will be taking next year as it stands they can all continue on with potions."

Remus raised his eyebrow along with Bill, "They all gained outstanding?"

"It seems that the potion they were required to brew was the one they have used for the year," Severus smirked, "And their written work had the marking body triple checking it before bringing in outsiders to also go over it."

Remus laughed softly, "What about Defence?"

"Outstanding's once again for all of them," Sirius answered shrugging seeing the looks, "The marking body asked for the Alliance's help, I went and looked over the theory work and went through a walk in a few memories you taught them well Moony."

The party lasted well into the night Severus only going to break it up as it reached towards 2am, watching as each of his students walked off towards bedrooms all still laughing a smiling, "we need to let them relax more often," he spoke softly to no one in particular shaking his head and heading off towards his own room.

Breakfast was held in the grand dining room to allow everyone to be seated there were still smiles on the faces and soft jokes being told, though a closer look also revealed slight resignation that the fun would soon end and it would be back to work, "Amelia informed me last night," Sirius grinned at the group, "That she would like the Alliance to attend the World Cup, she has offered tickets in the top box and of course knowing how security conscious we all are has also offered tickets for our now highly regarded security team."

Excited whispers broke out at the table the resinated looked disappearing as discussions were held about the world cup, "Before we accept and yes we shall accept," Severus raised his hand cutting off the whispers, "I shall need to know who will already be attending with their families?"

"Dad got tickets of Ludo Bagman," Fred piped up, "For us, Ron, Percy, Bill and Charlie not to mention Hermione and they were going to ask Harry to join us."

Severus nodded conjuring parchment and writing the names down, "Who else is already going?" Slowly one by ones those who were already going answered the list growing leaving only a quarter who were not attending for various reasons, "Very well those who are not going are you interested in going?"

"Of course!"

Severus smirked nodding again, "Then I shall inform Amelia how many tickets we need, Remus we shall need to do a security check of the area."

"I will see to it tomorrow," Remus answered.

"Those of you already going we shall discuss protocol with Remus in the next few days, those of you who are coming with us we shall have a briefing in the morning."

"Another thing we need to discuss, is we have been talking to the IWC and the Russian Ministry they are willing to start peace talks with each other and as you all know have requested that we play mediator between the parties," Severus looked around the group seeing some of the excited smiles fade.

"When?" Kayleigh asked pushing her breakfast away.

"The last two weeks of the school holidays for the start at least, it will be an invite only event though as a gesture of good faith we shall need to hold some formal function along the lines of a ball."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The world Cup

_Undisclosed Location, World cup Arena._

There was a not so gentle breeze that blew across the area known as the camp site, a small forest of trees hiding the arena from site. Many tents were already pitched a variety of witches and wizards trying to act like Muggles while the Ministry stood on hand not only to prevent the truth been known but to deal with any security issues that reared their head. Remus glanced at the group next to him, they had of course dressed as muggles all in the same dark suits, aviator sun glasses a small pin on their breast pockets highlighting just whom they were, "Remind me never to let Sirius watch spy movies again," Remus muttered to the student next to him who laughed softly herself wearing a skirt instead of pants.

"Mr Lupin?" A man approached though his appearance was slightly off hand a tie-dyed shirt with shorts though it was the gumboots that made him nearly sigh.

"Indeed," Remus nodded once.

"I'm Willie Rollins I work for the department of gaming; my head said you wanted to see the arena?"

"We do," Remus this time did sigh, "As well as we shall need to check the camp sites out."

"This way then Sir," the kid smiled, Remus nodded and followed along though his eyes glanced around as they moved taking everything in before a shadow fell over them, "It can seat 100 thousand."

"Where are the box seats?" Remus asked this was going to be a nightmare security wise, "what wards are already in place?"

"Well err… the box seats are up this way and the normal muggle repelling wards…"

Remus rubbed his brow; "Remus?" a voice broke through his head.

"Minister," Remus sighed in relief.

"Go back to your duties Mr Rollins I will take the detail from here," Amelia dismissed the man before turning back to Remus, "I told Bagman and crouch to meet you not send a…"

"A kid who doesn't know who we are?"

Amelia laughed softly nodding, "Indeed Miss Turner, the top box is up this way. We have five other boxes as well but you shall all be in the Ministry Box."

"How many will be there?" Remus asked as they walked up the stairs.

"The seven members of the Alliance along with Sirius and yourself, Arthur Weasely was given tickets off Ludo so it will be him along with his children and Potter and Hermione Granger," Amelia answered pushing the door open, "the Irish Minister and Bulgarian Minister will be in here as well along with 4 of their own officials I will have the names sent over to you, I will be here along with crouch and Bagman."

Remus looked around the large box nodding, "You would have no objections if I place a few guards along the back wall of this box?"

"None whatsoever, I will have Auror's stationed outside of the door and Kingsley Shacklebolt will be in the box as well as my personal guard."

Remus nodded, "Assigned seating or a free for all?"

Amelia laughed softly, "More a free for all, but we can assign seats if that is easier?"

"Maybe see that every third seat is kept free that way we can place someone in it."

"I will have it seen to, we also have wards placed around the box more security given who will be in here myself included in that list, the Irish and Bulgarian Ministers have also requested that they have one Auror with them in the box as well."

"Only one way in and one way out makes it easier, Portkeys and Apparition allowed?" Remus asked walking back around the box.

"Yes but only out not in," Amelia answered, "Before someone will pass through the door they will be screened so to speak, I am assuming your group will be holding a retreat method?"

"We shall be as you would be," Remus nodded, "The cup will be present from here?"

"It will be so both teams at the end of the game will come up."

Remus looked back around the area it was defendable if need be, "You would have no objections if my team and I devised some action plans?"

"Do what you need to Remus," Amelia laughed, "I have already done the same thing."

* * *

_Top Box, World Cup Arena 10:30pm_

Remus paced back around the area every so often glancing out at the seats in the stadium, "We need to find out where everyone is sitting, I want to know where everyone is," he glanced at Sirius who was sitting in one of the chairs, "The area is defendable but there are going to be 100 thousand people out there."

"I secured the box next door," Sirius nodded, "For the parents."

"So if everything goes to the dogs we can get them out that way, smart thinking," Remus walked to the front leaning against the railing looking out, "I was thinking of bringing the guards in earlier and staying here."

"Why?"

"That way I can keep an eye on the camp site as well."

"If you think it best, I know Harry is coming with Arthur a little earlier via portkey."

"I know where is camp site is, it backs onto the woods a good area and an easy escape route if something happens," Remus pushed off the railing, "I know it's not your job but I want you on Kayleigh and to keep her in your sights at all times as well as Mark."

"I wasn't going to let him out of my sight anyway," Sirius stood up moving to the railing.

"Severus is going to take Eike and Natalie; I will take Samantha and Michael."

* * *

_10am day of the World Cup, Alliance Manor._

"If anything happens I want you all to portkey out immediately," Severus spoke to the group before him, "all of you that includes you lot," he nodded towards the soon to be sixth years.

"What if we can't?" Kayleigh asked, "What if we are separated?"

"Then go to plan B and stay there, we have walked through the escape plans often enough just everyone be on your guard and keep your wands on you at all time."

"We are going to arrive as one group," Sirius spoke standing up, "Those of you who have apparition down bring someone who doesn't; you are to arrive behind the tents Remus has set up. To make your lives a little bit easier your parents tents are around the Alliance ones and next to Amelia's the area is being heavily patrolled by Auror's but if you all wish you may switch between who you really are and who the world knows you as. Move around in groups of no less than three and do not stray too far away."

"Wouldn't it be easier to arrive as ourselves? Then make our way over?"

"Yes it would but that would involve Portkeys."

"11:23 Cooper's hill party of 12," the official spoke glancing up at the unusual bunch of teenagers and three adults before shaking his head as they easily moved off, "11:25 Markers March party of 20," once again a variety of teenagers and this time only two adults arrived moving off quickly before anything could be said, "11:29 Dowry swamp party of 4, where are you parents?" the official asked the moment the four teenagers had landed, "They are apperating in and refused to take us that way," Kayleigh rolled her eyes moving off, "Stupid idiot."

By 11:50 everyone had arrived and were currently sitting in their tents being briefed yet again this time by Remus who was going over everything they already knew, "Remus we know okay, we are going to spend the day as ourselves and tonight as the Alliance, please just let us enjoy this," Kayleigh sighed.

* * *

_World Cup Arena _

The excitement in the air was palpable the Alliance walked steadily through the crowd which parted before them most bowing as they passed, their guards surrounding them as they reached the arena the young teenager checking tickets paling at their approach, "Tic-Tickets?"

Remus stepped forward handing over the sheets of tickets, "Here."

"Top box up the stairs and to the right…" the boy squeaked.

"Thank you," Remus nodded stepping through the door before starting to climb the noise from those already seated was steadily growing louder, at the door he nodded once to the two Auror's who were already on duty, "Good evening."

"Good evening Mr Lupin," the one on the left nodded opening the door, "Enjoy the game My Lords and Ladies."

The box already held Arthur who was speaking quietly with Charlie before they noticed the arrival the group quickly getting to their feet and bowing, "Good evening Milady, Lords and Ladies," Arthur bowed again.

"Good evening Mr Weasely," Kayleigh smiled her eyes glancing to the three sitting at the front, "Harry, I do hope you have been a polite guest while you stayed with the Weasely's."

Harry tried not to roll his eyes, "I have Beatrice."

"Harry you cannot..."

"It is alright Mr Weasely's as I am sure you are aware Harry lives with Sirius who in turn lives in our Manor, he has been given permission to use our first names otherwise it would grow tiresome every time he was to enter a room we were in," Eike answered laughing softly.

"Excuse me for a moment Dad," Bill stood up walking over to Remus, "They all have their wands on them and I placed tracking spells without their knowledge before we came in."

Remus nodded once seeing everyone taking seats through the box, "If you can try and keep harry in your sights at all times."

"I will if there anything else you want me to be doing?" Bill glanced at Severus questioningly.

"Maybe explain to your father why you are conversing with us at ease," Severus smirked.

Bill looked over his shoulder seeing the startled look on his father's face which was mirrored by two of his brothers, "I guess it is about time they knew I no longer work for Gringotts."

"Bill?"

"Beatrice?" Bill turned as his voice was called out nodding slightly.

"Perhaps you would like to introduce us to your family," Kayleigh smiled her eyes filled with laughter.

"Of course My lady," Bill nodded his head, "Dad, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny I would like you to meet Beatrice Kensiskikov, Elizabeth Anglement, Nathaniel Ghoulshed, Borvek MacNervensk, Edward Hiviskonse, Patrice Norvesk and Claudius Proclotect."

"It is an honour to meet you," Arthur bowed again.

"The honour is ours," Eike answered nodding once, "Your son has done great work for us over the past year."

Arthur blinked in surprise looking at his eldest son, "You work for the Alliance?"

"They organised for myself to be leased out from Gringotts, when my contact expired they offered me full time employment," Bill answered.

"Your son is a remarkable man," Kayleigh glanced at Bill, "You should be very proud of him."

"We are," Arthur nodded still stunned, before turning to face the rest of his family, "did any of you know this?"

"No," his family answered though there were a few lies told in that answer not that anyone would know.

The box slowly started to fill the Alliance greeting each person they were introduced to with smiles while Remus and Sirius spoke softly to Arthur about what work their son actually did though they kept a close eye on the group, as the final occupants of the box took their seats the box fell silent, "Good evening ladies and gentleman and welcome to the quidditch world cup final!"

It was towards the end of the game that Kayleigh stood quietly moving to the back of the box standing next to Remus, "Crouch sent his house elf but never showed," she spoke softly glancing towards the two seats one where a house elf was sitting with her head hidden in her hands.

Remus nodded once, "There is someone else there, and the Auror's alerted me to that fact when the house elf entered before we did."

"Do we know who?"

"No," Remus shook his head his eyes glancing back to the seat, "But we will find out, you should go sit back down."

Before Remus had the chance to move towards the hidden figure the house elf popped out a small spell informing him two people had crossed through the wards making him frown, what was crouch hiding and why?

* * *

_Camp Site world Cup 2am._

"Get up!" Remus threw the lights on in the different rooms.

By the time the Alliance entered the small living area they heard the screams coming from the camp ground and Severus pacing back and forth muttering darkly, "What is going on?" Kayleigh demanded.

"All of you need to get out of here," Remus spoke gravely as the flap of the tent was pushed open Bill rushing in.

"Dad has sent everyone into the woods to hide," Bill spoke quickly.

"What is going on?" Kayleigh demanded again, "You will all answer me!"

"Death Eaters," Severus sighed, "You all need to get out of here and quickly."

"And you?"

"We are staying to help," Severus answered, "I will not argue with you all about this, go back to the manor and stay there."

"Are our parents out there?"

Sirius stilled for a moment though the question was answered, "If you think for a moment we are leaving our parents out there!"

"We will wait in the woods," Kayleigh picked up her wand, "We will go with Plan B, but we are not leaving until we know all of our parents are safe."

* * *

The dark Mark hung in the sky and evil omen not seen in years, returning to their tent the group did not speak as the adults entered though hugs were given to parents. Kayleigh nodded once to her Mother before walking out of the room only to return a few moments later as Beatrice leaving the tent before anyone could stop her, Remus walked quietly beside her his wand still out as they walked around the partly destroyed camp site, "How many were injured?" Kayleigh asked softly as they stopped before a scene of destroyed tents some still smouldering.

"Not as many as could have been," Remus answered softly, "There were no deaths, two people were evacuated out to St Mungo's the rest have or are receiving treatment in the medical aide tents here."

"And the muggles?" Kayleigh asked as they continued along.

"The Ministry is with them now; they will remove the memory of what happened and see to it that they are compensated. Amelia is not going to let this be brushed under the rug, she is furious about it," Remus placed his hand lightly on her shoulder, "Beatrice?"

"Get Sirius to organise a meeting with Amelia about this and ask him to speak to Anne to work out a statement we can give the press, up our security as well I don't want any unauthorised personal entering the manor," Kayleigh shook her head and continued to walk again, "Also speak with Bill wards will need to placed over certain places for protection, all of this needs to be done before we return to school."

"I will speak to Sirius when we return."

Kayleigh nodded walking over a small crest of a hill, "When are the Russian's due to arrive?"

"On Sunday the numbers of their delegation has increased to 15, the IWC delegation is to arrive shortly after them," Remus answered softly.

"How many?"

"6 from the IWC, from what we understand it is not they have any real objection to Russia re-joining but they have objections to certain behaviours shall we say and laws that the Russian have in place, also Russia is not exactly a financial viable country not all citizens are treated fairly."

"What like some of the other countries in the IWC are not the same?" Kayleigh snorted softly closing her eyes, "Stay close to us all Remus."

"Always Milady."

* * *

_Alliance Manor, 24 August 1994 11:00am._

The manor had been cleaned from top to bottom all guards looking their best though on high alert for what was about to come, the press were lining the driveway photographers all vying for that perfect shot. "Please tell me they did not," Remus hissed softly his eyes set on the skies, "Are they…"

"Flying carpet," Sirius muttered, "Illegal in our country."

"This is not the start we needed," Severus growled as the large carpet landed smoothly various photographs been taken as the Alliance stepped forward to greet their guests.

"We welcome you to our home," Beatrice smiled though it was rather forced.

"Your welcome is well received."

"Please come," Severus gestured to the Manor.

* * *

_Peace talks are off to a rocky start after clear flaunting of the law!_

_The Peace Talks between the IWC and the Russian Ministry is off to a rough start, the Russian Ministry clearly ignored all previous warnings given the fact they arrived by flying carpet which has been outlawed here for many years. The Alliance who are sitting in the role of mediator were needed right for the start to smooth down ruffled feathers and speak with our own Ministry about the misunderstanding for so the Russian's say. _

_Alliance Manor ballroom, August 25 1994 11:45am._

"How we govern our own people is our own business!"

"Sir," Kayleigh sighed raising her hand stopping the shouting match that was going on at the table that had been set up in the room they had started at 9am and still had gotten nowhere, "You are asking for admittance back into the IWC all countries who are admitted have to uphold certain guidelines."

"You would take their side?"

"We are not saying that," Severus weighed into the conversation seeing the frustration on the faces around him, "We are saying that if you are serious about re-joining then compromises on both sides are going to need to be made."

"Do you yourself Milord fall under their law?"

"We do as does the majority of the magical population of the lands, we have our own laws yes but even with our own titles we are still required to be law abiding citizens no matter the position you hold!"

"Let us return to laws later," Kayleigh raised her hand again, "For now I suggest we take a break and allow everyone to think, lunch shall be served within the hour we shall reconvene at 2pm, Ladies, Gentleman," Kayleigh stood bowing to both sides of the table the rest of the Alliance following her out.

"How much longer are we meant to be doing this?" Eike hissed the moment they were back behind the closed doors of their office.

"Until an agreement is met," Severus sighed sitting down, "Maybe this was too much too soon."

"It would help if either side would budge even just a small amount, this reminds me of my house and yours sir," Natalie offered a tired smile drawing a soft laugh from the group.

"We have two free hours can we go pretend to be teenagers again?"

"Unfortunately no," Sirius answered stepping into the room carrying a letter, "Amelia will be making an appearance shortly and will stay for the afternoon she believed you may all need some help with this."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The train ride from hell.

_Alliance Manor August 31__st__, 4:30pm._

The Alliance stood with half-hearted smiles on the grounds of the manor farewelling both sides, this time at least the Russians had the sense not to use the flying carpet they had arrived on, no formal arrangement had been met instead it had been a week of shouting matches between both sides even with Amelia's help and influence they were still it seemed to be a long way off before an agreement could be met. As the final 'guest' left the group breathed a sigh of relief, "Before you all depart," Severus spoke softly, "There are some things we shall need to discuss about the upcoming school year."

"Are you going to tell us what is taking place?" Kayleigh asked as the group turned to make their way back into the manor.

"No that shall still be a surprise for you."

The dining table was filled to the brim with each student Sirius, Remus and Bill though there was no jovial joking this time around serious expressions were held on each face, "Over the previous week," Remus started the conversation, "While you have been in the meetings those of us who have not had any other duties bar when you were outside of the meeting doors have gone through the files you started last year."

"Whether what happened at the world cup was a rogue experience or not remains to be seen," Sirius sighed running his hand through his hair, "But there are markers pointers a disappearance, a few more loud whisperings but that is it nothing fully concrete."

"But you believe it could be the start of something?" Natalie asked softly voicing what everyone was thinking.

The four adults in the room looked at each other before nodding, "We do," Severus answered, "Things are not exactly like they were last time but the feeling is the same."

"Harry also had a dream," Sirius spoke softly his voice capturing everyone's attention, "It involved an old man who was murdered…"

The talks continued until well after dinner time the house elves serving a working meal for the group to eat and keep on going. Once again it became hard for the adults to remember that this group was still only teenagers that they were not the adults they were pretending to be.

All in all they were welcoming the start of the school year and dreading it at the same time, the idea of being back at school and pretending once again they were just your average students then again it was the fact that the moment they did their lives became harder to live and deal with especially if what had been discussed during dinner was correct then their lives were about to get a hell of a lot harder.

* * *

_September 1__st__ 10:45am._

Every single member of the Alliance and every new 6th was already on board the train the seating arrangements having already been in place no one was willing to take any chances with this though it was much to the chagrin of the younger members friends having the 6th years from their house in the next compartment and the one back, "Why don't we sit somewhere else Mark?"

Mark shook his head, "I like this carriage and this compartment, why would we go somewhere else?"

"Because we are surrounded by 6th years! Adrianna is in the next carriage we could go there and not be surrounded by them."

"But I want to stay in this carriage," Mark raised one of his eyebrows, "They are not going to do anything to us, when have they ever picked on us?"

"Did you miss what they did last year?"

"Yeah but it was never to us was it?" Mark argued, "They just fought with each other only, anyway how was your summer?"

"I don't get why you want to sit here!"

"If you want to swap compartments then go, I am not stopping you but I am staying here," Mark sighed leaning back in his seat making a point of getting comfy.

* * *

_September 1__st__ 11:40am Prefect Carriage._

"You are late," the head boy Dominic Bucket glared as the Slytherin contingent finally entered the carriage.

"Well we are here now," the 7th year prefect spat taking his seat, Kayleigh and Eike glanced once at each other before taking their own seats holding in their respective sighs.

"Now the fourth house has finally decided to grace us with their presence we can begin," Dominic hissed still glaring at the Slytherin's in the compartment, "It is your job to patrol the corridors of the carriages and report any fights back to myself or Alicia immediately, you lot," he turned his attention to the 6th year prefects, "Any of your behaviour from last year this year and I will see to it that there are no 6th year prefects got me? I won't have you fighting like you did last year."

Kayleigh snorted, "You cannot take away our badges, stop going on a power trip Bucket."

"For that Rosier," his eyes narrowed, "Your house can take the first and last patrol of the train."

"Make me," Kayleigh smirked leaning back in her seat crossing her ankles as she looked up at the head boy. "Rules state and trust me I have read the Hogwarts Charter," her eyes glanced at the other 6th years and one 5th year in the compartment seeing the amusement hidden within them at her statement. "The Hogwarts Charter states and I quote directly '_All prefect duties must be divided up evenly between all four houses and years; furthermore no one house shall take on the responsibility solely'_. The Hogwarts charter also states _'If the appointed prefects as a whole body believe that the Head Boy or Girl is not performing their duties equally and to the betterment of the school, the said prefects can appeal to the Headmaster/Headmistress as well as the Heads of all four houses and request an enquiry be performed to see if the Head Boy and or Girl should continue to hold their positions. The position of Head Boy and or Girl is not a position of rite it is a privilege.'"_ A small smirk crossed Kayleigh's face seeing not only the raised eyebrows of those in the compartment but also mirth in a few faces, "I must say you are not getting off to a good start are you Bucket?"

"She's right Dom," Alicia spoke quietly looking between the Head boy and 6th year perfect who was still smirking.

"How do you know so much about the charter? Read it did you to see what dark arts you could get away with?" Dominic hissed the carriage growing colder as several prefects eyes narrowed in anger.

Kayleigh raised one finger in warning to the 6th years not to do anything though her own eyes narrowed, "Perhaps I take my duties seriously," she spoke softly, "And just for your information the Charter from when it was written states that Dark Arts are an expellable offence, no matter the house or age of the student."

"Didn't stop your founder though did it?"

"Dom stop it!" Alicia snapped, "Go start a patrol now, before I am the one to request an enquiry!" The carriage remained silently as the Head Boy glared at everyone before slamming the door closed as he left all eyes following him, "Look he is an arrogant toerag moron who is on a power trip, I will work out an even roster for everyone if for some reason you cannot do the assigned duties one night, day, trip let me know and I will try and swap you out or if you can swap with someone if they agree just once again let me know," Alicia sighed shaking her head, "Furthermore we will hold a fortnightly meeting in the Great Hall I was thinking on a Wednesday night if that is agreeable with everyone after dinner and before our patrols start?"

"What if we have practice?" the fifth year Hufflepuff perfect asked.

"If practice is on, on that night we can change it but I will try and work around it for everyone but I understand when the season kicks back off we will have to make adjustments," Alicia gave a friendly smile, "If you have any problems just come and see me. As for Patrols on the train, considering Dom the idiot is already patrolling us 7th years will take the first shift and go down by year, I'll come and find you when it is time to swap over. Any questions?"

The carriage broke up though the 6th years stayed put along with one 5th year who shook her partner and came back into the carriage, "Kay exactly how hard is it to call one of those meetings?"

Kayleigh laughed softly, "Not very but I would rather we didn't have to from what I have read they can get very messy, I also doubt that Quidditch is going to be on this year so the prefect meetings should not be a serious problem."

"The tournament, that everyone has been talking about?"

"Yes whatever it is," Eike nodded leaning back in his seat, "They know but they won't tell us, Amelia just stated there may be points during the year that the Alliance should go to the school and visit but as you know did not want to spoil the surprise whatever it is we will find out tonight."

"Given the fact I believe that the Head Boy is going to be a thorn in our side, we need to try and swing it that we are patrolling together it will make meetings easier for us to attend," Kayleigh looked out the window shaking her head, "we are going to hold off for a meeting tonight but pass it around that we will meet on the weekend, Sam you have your OWLs this year and trust me when I say the Professors will apply pressure on you from the get go if you have any problems or questions then come to one of us."

* * *

_Hogwarts Express 1pm._

"I would lower that wand now Mr Potter," Kayleigh hissed glaring at the compartment of students, "You as well Mr Malfoy and back to your compartment!" Watching as the order was carried out, Kayleigh returned her glare back to Harry, "A word now Mr Potter."

Harry glared before nodding and following her into the next compartment which was filled with 6th years, "Before you start…"

"Before I start? What have we been telling you about antagonising that boy?" Kayleigh slammed the door shut placing a silencing spell, "You need to think before you act! If it had been anyone else who had caught you both…"

"He was…"

"Harry he will bait you always you know this, don't rise to his bloody bait all the time!" Kayleigh threw up her hands in anger ignoring the smirks of the 6th years in the carriage, "I do not want to have to break up fights between you all year, I am meant to take his side but if anything was to happen to Sirius' favourite godson…"

"I'm his only godson," Harry grinned.

Kayleigh laughed softly nodding, "Harry I have enough to deal with this year we all do, please try not to let him bait you and if he does not do rise to it that is what he wants."

Harry nodded, "I'll try Kay and if I can't well I will make sure that you don't know about it!"

Kayleigh shook her head smirking, "Go and next time Harry just thump on the wall for this compartment I am sure this group would come to your defence."

* * *

_Hogwarts Express 3:00pm_

Samantha patrolled the corridors of the train easily enough speaking with a few people along the way, it was not until her partner pulled her into an empty compartment that things went pear shaped, "What?"

"Why the hell does every single 6th year watch us as we walk past?" Nathan demanded to know.

"How the hell should I know?" Samantha rolled her eyes hiding her anxiety at the question, she knew full well why they were, "Maybe they don't want to get caught doing anything, you know what they are like."

"Maybe," Nathan sounded unsure, "Where did you go when the meeting broke up? You didn't go back to your carriage…"

"I have other friends," Samantha shook her head in exasperation, "Why so many questions Nathan and what are you trying to follow me?"

"So you don't know why they watch us?" Nathan ignored the questions that were asked.

"I have no bloody idea, now can we get back to our duties?" Samantha snapped storming out of the carriage her mind running on overdrive, if this is what her prefect partner was going to be like then they might have some trouble.

As their patrol ended and the 7th years took over again Samantha re-entered her compartment knowing she was being watched making her growl in frustration, "What's wrong?"

"Nathan is an idiot," she huffed sitting down.

Her friends snorted, "And it has only taken you until now to figure that out?"

Samantha smiled softly rolling her eyes, "No but if I have to patrol with him all year I may end up hexing the git."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Nathan opened the door the moment Samantha walked past.

"For Merlins sake," Samantha snapped rounding on the boy, "To the bathroom want to come watch me?"

"Err no sorry…"

Glaring Samantha stormed down the carriage hall, though she dropped a note on the floor of one of the 6th year compartments on the way past without being seen. Standing in the small bathroom at the end of the carriage she waited until there was a knock before opening the door and stepping out hiding by the outward doors of the train, "Nathan Tells wants to know why you are all watching me and he is driving me insane with the questions."

Fred nodded, "What compartment is he in?"

"Next to mine, he demanded to know where I was going when I went to the bathroom."

"I'll let the others know, get back before he comes looking for you and maybe he should watch his juice from now on," Fred grinned.

Samantha laughed softly, "Maybe he should as one never knows what could happen…"

* * *

_Hogwarts Express 4pm._

"So Nat now you know all about our summers, what did you do with yours?"

Natalie smiled, "We went away for a few weeks over to Europe which is why I could not really come and visit you all very often, but it was a great learning experience."

"Did you go to the World Cup, I thought I saw your parents at one stage but didn't see you?"

"I was there, Mum and Dad got box tickets so we were up in a box we left before all the excitement though," Natalie lied hoping to Merlin no one had seen her parents after the game.

"You got box tickets? Which box? I heard Harry and his friends were in a box as well with the Alliance!"

"They were actually next door, we didn't get to see them they were all seated and inside their box before we got up there."

"Did you see the picture in the paper the following day, it showed Beatrice walking through the ruins of the camp site…"

"You should address her properly," Natalie spoke softly, "She is our High Lady after all and I am sure she just wanted to see what damage had been done."

Natalie listened softly as her friends spoke about seeing the Alliance walking through to the world cup though the conversation halted when the compartment door opened, Samantha stepping in and sitting down causing many raised eyebrows from the group, "Sorry for the interruptions I just needed to escape someone for a little while, just pretend I am not here," Sam closed her eyes leaning back in the seat.

"Escape who?" Natalie laughed softly, "Sorry I am Natalie this is Lauren, Sue, Sally, Zoe and Anne."

"Samantha," Sam opened her eyes smiling at the group, "And my fellow fifth year prefect he is driving me insane at the moment, did anyone go to the world cup?"

The compartment launched back into conversation again at the question returning to their previous discussion while Natalie and Sam shared a smile with each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Sorry who did you say our defence professor was?

Warnings: Mild use of language

_Hogwarts Great Hall, 1__st__ September 7:30pm._

Talk was still ripe across the four houses of what had happened at the world cup along with friends still catching up after the holidays, for six students it was a case of when could this night be over so as they could get some sleep. The announcement that was made of the tri-wizard sent rushed conversations shouts of joy throughout the hall before the age limit was spoken about many of the younger years muttering how unfair it was, while those who were in 6th year discreetly glanced around each other there was only a few of them who would be 17 by that night and none of them had any intention well one certainly had no intention of entering her own name or letting her name be anywhere near the damn goblet her life was complicated enough without needing to add more to it.

The outcries died down as the doors were suddenly thrown open, the 6th years all spinning automatically to the doors some with their hands already residing upon their wands, as the dull clunk of wood was heard against the old worn stones.

Kayleigh kept her face normal though her eyes narrowed ever so slightly as she watched the progress of the man towards the head table as Dumbledore walked to meet him, both having a whispered discussion before the man who had interrupted was sat at the head table, "I am pleased to announce this year's defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Alastor Moody," Dumbledore's voice rang through the hall, "Now as I was saying…"

Kayleigh felt her heart reach her throat at the announcement, her eyes blinking in incomprehension as a buzzing noise filled her ears, it was not until someone slipped their own hand into hers that she started to come back to herself turning her head slightly seeing the concern in the 6th years faces, while Eike continued to hold her hand, "That's it," Eike kept his voice soft, "look at me, just me no one else focus solely on me and my voice."

"Did…" the confident voice was gone as Kayleigh blinked again.

"Focus solely on me," Eike shook his head, "I want you to just look at me."

Kayleigh nodded though her head tried to turn back to the head table only to have Eike catch her chin, "On me, eyes on me just me Kay."

Severus felt his heart still the moment the defence professor was announced his eyes quickly scanning the hall, though most were excited about the ex-Auror he could easily read the sudden apprehension on the 6th years faces most of who had their eyes glued to his own table. Glancing back at his own table he cursed silently seeing the reaction there before scanning the hall once more his eyes falling on Paul from Ravenclaw who was looking up at him, nodding once he answered the silent question and plea for a meeting that night seeing the whispered conversation take place before he turned his eyes back to his own table, this was going to complicate the year more than how complicated it normally was.

As the feast was brought to a close he nodded once to the headmaster before leaving the hall his mind running in overdrive of all the stupid things Albus could do it had to be that! Hire a man that had history with some of his house, hell had history with himself!

Using the walk down to the dungeons to clear his mind Severus paused before the common room door taking slow calculated breaths before entering the room, his snakes were lined up according to year as they normally were at the start of term, "Everyone take your seats," he addressed the group moving to the front, "To our first years Welcome to Slytherin House, for the next seven years…" while giving his speech about the house, the school rules along with the house rules, Severus kept his eyes mainly on the sixth years seeing the pure white face of one. "6th years stay behind please," he spoke with a slight menace to his voice, "There are other things we shall need to discuss including my expectations of you this year after last year." The group stayed though a few of the other years smirked at them explaining to a few first years why the 6th years were staying behind, Severus waited until the common room had cleared sending to discrete wards to stop anyone from listening in his mask dropping as concern filled his eyes, "There is a meeting set for now, where we shall discuss…"

"Is he teaching?" Kayleigh asked softly cutting him off her face still deadly white her hand still wrapped securely around Eike's.

"We will discuss this in the ROR," Severus spoke softly, "The meeting is set for twenty minutes from now, make a show of going to your dorms then join us there."

* * *

_Room of Requirement 10:30pm._

The hushed conversations of the room fell silent as the first few Slytherin members trickled in, "Severus asked if this could please just be the 6th years," Jeevin spoke softly addressing the younger members of the Alliance.

"But…"

"Please we will tell you what is going on," Jeevin sighed, "But for now we need to discuss this as a group of 6th years, yes the new professor affects you as much as he does us but…"

"It's alright," Samantha nodded standing up, "You can tell us all tomorrow."

"Thank you."

The four younger members slipped out of the room of requirement keeping to the shadows as they headed back to their own common rooms all thinking the same thing, this year was going to be a nightmare in more ways than one.

The Slytherin's who had entered the room all took their seats silence still reigning in the room, "Are…"

"Yes, they will be here shortly, we wanted to stagger our arrivals."

Once again silence fell the heads turning slightly as the door opened and the last of the Slytherin year entering along with Severus who closed and warded the door before taking his own seat looking out at the group wondering just where to begin this meeting, "We…"

"Severus answer my question, is he teaching?" Kayleigh asked cutting him off before he had really begun.

"Yes," Severus sighed rubbing his brow, "I was unaware of this turn of events until tonight like you all. Albus kept it close to his chest who this year's defence professor would be."

"Then there is no fucking way in hell I am taking defence!" Kayleigh screamed jumping to her feet.

"You have already enrolled in the class," Severus sighed also standing up, "Kayleigh please."

"Then unenrolled me! I am not having that man teach me! I am not having that man teach any of us!" Kayleigh screeched pacing the room.

"Kayleigh please…"

"No Severus! He killed my father and you want me to sit in his classroom like nothing ever happened? I do not trust him!"

"There is nothing we can do about it."

"There is everything I can do about it! Or have you forgotten just who I am?"

"You want to reveal your position over this?" Severus asked getting angry as well.

"Over this?" Kayleigh hissed not caring about the shocked looks they were getting from the rest of the 6th years, "You think this is small and nothing?"

"Of course I don't! But you need to see sense and reason in this, it is one year Kayleigh and one year only! If you think for a moment I am happy about the fact that you will all be in his class you are gravely mistaken, Moody pushed to have me thrown in Azkaban it is not something I am likely to forget he played an active part in the last war you are not the only student in this school that he had affected!"

"Severus I cannot be in a classroom with that man…" Kayleigh whispered desperately.

"You will be in a classroom with the defence professor in a classroom with 30 other students who would do anything to protect you," Severus sighed cursing Albus for doing this, "No one in this room is going to allow any harm to come to you."

"How many classes?" Kayleigh asked softly.

"Three a week, no doubles they are all singles, Monday, Tuesday and Thursday all mornings as well," Severus answered retaking his seat.

Kayleigh closed her eyes tightly before nodding once and sitting back down, "If he does anything Severus I will not be held accountable for my actions, if he hurts anyone I will not be held accountable."

Severus sighed nodding once, "Agreed, now we need to discuss rationally about what to do about defence class. Moody has a habit of seeing things that no one else does which puts all of us in a variable dangerous position."

"Would he see through aging potions?"

"No," Severus shook his head, "So we are safe in that respect but I would not be surprised with Albus has asked him to watch over the school for any suspicious behaviour. I have managed to get hold of everyone's time tables and though you are all taking defence Albus is all of his wisdom has not done it by houses he has broken up the four houses to make two even classes, Kayleigh and Eike you are both in different classes…"

Discussions continued well into the night as a new roster was worked out with the classes, Severus also having gotten his hands on the younger members time tables, "It is late, we will meet again tomorrow night and I am sorry to say that if I feel it is prudent then detentions may very well become ripe this year for your year as well as Samantha, Michael, Mark and Natalie."

* * *

_Defence classroom 9:15am._

The dull clunk of wood against stone echoed throughout the room sending a shiver down the spine of one member of the classroom, while the students waited most filled with pure apprehension of what was about to come. The agreement met the night before playing at the forefront of most of their minds, it was agreed that though they all were not fully happy about the new appointment the only students to truly show their dislike were to be the Slytherin house. The rest of the houses would appear on all levels to like their new defence professor even if that was truly not the case.

A shiver ran down Kayleigh's spine as the man passed her desk before reaching the front of the room turning to stare out at his students, "I have one year to bring this class up to speed…"

"Excuse me Sir, but we all received outstanding's on our OWL why would you need to bring us up to speed?"

A smirk that crossed the man's face was horrid making a few people lean back in their seats, "you know the theory application but not the practical…"

Kayleigh was wedged between two of her house mates one who was light squeezing her hand as their professor went through the rollcall of the class pausing slightly on Kayleigh's name before continuing on with his lecture on what they would be covering that year.

By the end of class there were some excited whispers as was the plan and some quiet muttering as well, though the idea of a once a week duelling competition did appeal to all of them.

* * *

_Potions Classroom 10:20am._

Severus stood waiting as he class filed in only half of the class had just held defence seeing everyone take their seats he closed the door soundlessly placing a ward upon it as well, "IS there anything we need to discuss before we begin?" he asked softly his eyes mainly looking at those who had just had defence.

"Nothing that cannot wait until tonight Severus," Kayleigh answered softly.

"Very well," Severus nodded, "As I am sure you are all aware the structure for sixth year is different, in this class we will focus on more advanced potions and brewing techniques some of the potions you will be required to make over the year will need to be attended to at various times during the day and night, once a fortnight we will be having a theory based only class where that time will be used to go over not only the theory required to brew a potion but also discussions on knew developments that have been made. You are all required to keep up to date with the relevant journals, as with other years they will be placed in the library and in the common rooms for you to look through if you come across an article you wish to discuss copy it and bring it to that class…"


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Just a quick reminder to everyone, Kayleigh is Beatrice Kensiskikov, Severus is Claudius Proclotect, Eike is Edward Hiviskonse, Natalie is Elizabeth Anglement, Mark is Nathaniel Ghoulshed, Samantha is Patrice Norvesk and Michael is Borvek MacNervensk. To make it easier with this chapter and possible future chapters if both characters are in the same room I will use either their younger name if they are doing something or speaking or their older name if they are their alter ego.

.

* * *

Chapter 5 Welcome to Hogwarts… twice

_October 30__th_

Classes had been in swing for almost two months, the matter of the defence class though partly solved was still a touchy subject with the 6th years they could not deny he knew what he was speaking about in class and held relevant experience in the practical application the fact still remained that this man had impacted on some of their lives and not in a good way either. Though their professor had made no full outward remarks to some of the students it was easy to see his distain when he called their name each lesson or the soft whispered hating on the fact that some death eaters walked free, the duelling completion between the class ended up to be a way from the group to let off steam and pent up energy it also gave the groups the chance to practice not only what they were learning in their normal defence class but also in their afterhours defence Class where Remus put them through their paces to the point they were ready to collapse from exhaustion. So it was with slightly sore bodies and the ever growing fatigue that the 6th years stood waiting upon the steps of the school for the other schools that were due to arrive.

Kayleigh stood with partly lidded eyes waiting for the end of this farce so she could do the main thing and go to bed, defence class that day had held the duelling competition once more and though her year mates were rather hesitant about duelling against their leader they knew they could not show weakness or hesitation in front of their defence professor.

"Correct me if I am wrong," Severus spoke softly leaning down to Kayleigh's ear startling her out of her slight daze, "But we are coming up the bloody drive way."

Kayleigh glanced behind her before following his gaze towards the drive way seeing The Alliance in all of their glory along with guards making their way up to the castle, "Yes we are," she sighed softly as Severus stepped back. Watching the approach once more she glanced around the steps seeing not many people had noticed the arrival yet making her tap lightly on Eike's arm sending a discreet nod to the approaching group hearing his soft curse leave his lips, "Pass the message on we turn back at 11."

"Good evening Headmaster," Beatrice's voice sounded lightly as they approached the steps the students and professors all quickly bowing, "We believed it prudent to come and welcome the fellow schools who would be joining at Hogwarts this year especially considering the grand event that will take place this year."

"You are most welcome Milady," Dumbledore bowed again, "You all are, please come in."

"We thank you, though we shall wait with you for the arrivals of the school," Beatrice smiled again as the guards broke off, though not noticed by most that they stood behind or near certain students.

"Look!" an excited voice yelled out pointing to the sky as the horses and carriage came into view before landing lightly upon the grounds. Excited whispers and murmurs passed through the student body as the carriage doors opened revealed the Headmistress of the school along with her students, Dumbledore's welcome floated over the crowd of students, Alliance members and guards before the Headmistress and students disappeared inside.

Many of the students now had their eyes pointed to the skies wondering how the other school would be arriving while Beatrice stood calmly next to Severus, "They are looking in the wrong direction," she spoke softly before a cry went up to look at the lake, "You will take the secret passages out of the castle at 11:05pm after the potions have been taken, from there you will walk through Hogsmead back up to the castle where you saw us arrive."

Severus nodded his eyes still watching the lake as the Headmaster and students filed off the skeleton ship, "Anything else I should be aware of?"

Beatrice smiled softly her eyes filled with laughter, "That," she nodded to where the international quidditch star stood.

_._

* * *

_Hogwarts Great Hall, Head table._

With the students from the other schools seated either at the Ravenclaw table or the Slytherin table, the Alliance took their own provided seats at the head table though eating was the last thing on their minds having already eaten once that night, "We were unaware of you being here tonight," the rough voice of Kararoff spoke turning his gaze to his left.

"We believed it prudent to welcome you all not only to our country but also to Hogwarts, our time is rather busy," Borvek answered stiffly trying not to roll his eyes.

"What Borvek is saying, is we have not had the chance to meet any of you as of yet," Elizabeth smiled kindly, "We of course know about the other schools and do hope over the school year we will get to know you all better."

"Will you be joining us for the announcement of the champions?" Minerva asked smiling at the man next to her.

"No," Claudius shook his head, "Unfortunately we are rather busy but we thought it prudent to welcome those who had come, we have not had the opportunity until now to speak with them."

"Are you still in talks with the Russians?" Fillus asked joining the conversation.

"Not at the present time, the talks have been somewhat suspended while both parties speak with their relevant parties at home, though it shall only be a matter of time before the talks resume," Nathaniel answered the question.

"Waste of time if you ask me," Moody growled.

"And why would you say that?" Beatrice asked her voice gentle though a closer look at her eyes showed hatred.

"They were expelled from the IWC last time for good reason, so why would you help them get back in?"

"Times have changed Sir, both parties are interested in becoming joined again, they asked for our help to work out some of the finer details for a mutually acceptable solution," Edward answered placing his hand lightly on Beatrice's hand in a warning gesture.

"You would want dark wizards…"

"Alastor," Albus stepped in cutting the man off, "What the Alliance is doing is noble, I was not part of the committee that partook in the talks but those who were are willing to reach some compromises along with the Russians."

"You should come visit our school," Madam Maxine spoke, "we would be most welcome to have you."

"Thank you," Beatrice nodded once a warm smile on her face, "We would like that but perhaps not this school year."

Madam Maxine laughed, "Of course this year I shall be here."

_.  
_

* * *

_Slytherin Table, Hogwarts Great Hall._

Kayleigh was doing her best not to laugh as she followed the conversations going on around her and keeping an eye on the head table, the positions of where they were all seated was amusing it seemed that in the wisdom of Dumbledore each member of the Alliance was seated between a professor meaning some conversations were being held as people tried to speak to others without leaning over someone. Though it was the look on Severus' face which was amusing for her the most, he looked ready to kill given he had Kararoff on one side and the caretaker on the other.

"Vill you be entering?" Kayleigh turned her head slightly at the question seeing a Drumstrang students speaking to her, "They said you 17, old enough to enter."

Kayleigh raised an eyebrow seeing the smirks of her friends around her, "I am 17 yes but I have no desire to enter."

"Vhy not? You do not vish to bring glory?"

If it was not for Eike's foot pressing down hard upon her own, Kayleigh would have burst out laughing, "I am merely a sixth year, I would prefer to watch than compete I have only just recently turned 17."

* * *

_Ravenclaw Table, Hogwarts Great Hall._

"She is beautiful…"

Michael looked up seeing his friend nod towards one of the blonde haired student who was seated at their table; then again it seemed a few others were gazing at the girl. All of the 6th year boys seemed to be restrained slightly by the 6th year girls who though were smiling Michael could see the tension in their eyes, "Part vela…"

"What?"

"I bet you she is part Veela," Michael shook his head turning back to his meal glancing up to the Head table and laughing softly when he saw Severus narrow his eyes at Beatrice as she took a drink from her goblet, somehow he doubted it was fruit juice she was drinking if the glare on both Severus' face and his alter ego Claudius' face was anything to go by.

* * *

_Hogwarts halls 10:45pm._

The Alliance and guards made their way through the halls of the school quietly using mainly the secret passages to avoid detection not only from patrolling perfects not that they would have had any problems with that given the 6th years had duties that night but also the professors and portraits. Entering the room of requirement Beatrice placed a slight ward on the door, "We are about ten minutes out," she spoke addressing the group, "at our next meeting we can go over anything we need to discuss that was brought up tonight and also Sirius will be joining us as well as Remus who wants to run through another training drill with us all."

"I'm still getting over the last one!"

"I think we all are," Beatrice laughed glancing at her watch, "But apparently our first batch of new recruits will be coming in shortly and we need to be in front of them."

"People are coming," Edward spoke from the back of the group.

"That is our queue," Beatrice nodded as a second door appeared the group moving into the side room as voices filled the room of requirement, Severus' voice relaying the message she had given him. It took ten minutes before a spell revealed 'they' had left again the group drinking their potions and changing back into school uniforms happy to be going to find their beds again.

_._

* * *

_Room of Requirement 7:30am._

"We have been thinking," Fred spoke, "The other students are going to expect some of us under the age of 17 to try and enter."

"Is that something we want to risk though?"

"It would allow us to test the age line Dumbledore put into place."

"True," Kayleigh nodded, "Who is willing to try this?"

"We will," Fred and George answered grinning.

"Anyone else?"

In the end 7 students from 6th year were going to try and place their names in the goblet, one because like it was said it would seem weird if no one actually tried and two the main point being they wanted to make sure no one under the age of 17 could put their name in.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Names in, names out

_Entrance Hall, Hogwarts 10:30am._

Students from across the four houses had taken to watching various students enter their names into the Goblet, all of the students from Durmstrang had added their names along with the delegation from Beauxbatons. Only a few Hogwarts students had so far added their names to loud cheers from the watching crowd, though laughter had fallen over the group as the 'first test' was put into place one of the willing 6th years running forward past the age line only to be suddenly thrown back a beard sprouting upon their face. Kayleigh breathed a soft sigh of relief seeing this nodding to her fellow classmate who head up the stairs with her friends surrounding her all laughing.

The Weasely twins were next making a show of taking a few drops of aging potion before jumping forward, both with their breaths secretly held as they moved forward almost at the Goblet before they were flung back, relief showing in their eyes as they too went up to the hospital wing.

"Looks like no one under the age of 17 can pass," Eike spoke softly.

"Thankfully, this tournament is crazy to say the least," Kayleigh nodded heading towards the hall.

A loud cheering was heard from the area surrounding the cup as Cedric Diggory placed his name in before entering the great hall surrounded by his friends who were all clapping him on the back, "That makes 14 that we know of so far," Eike watched Cedric sit down.

"Not taking into account if anyone placed their names in last night."

"True," Kayleigh nodded, "But as long as that age line holds all is good."

* * *

_Room of requirement 4:45pm._

"We counted 19 Hogwarts students who entered their own names," Samantha leaned back in her seat.

"We got the same," Mark answered smiling, "Nice beards Fred and George."

"We were thinking of keeping them," the twins spoke grinning, "But they tickled our noses."

Laughter broke out through the group as the door opened again Kayleigh and Sirius stepping into the room, "I do wish to see that memory of all of you," Sirius spoke placing the wards up, "What we speak about today will need to be passed around to everyone at a later point in time and I will speak with Severus about it as well."

"What is going on?" Michael asked sitting up in his seat.

"The IWC have come to us asking if we would be willing to do inspections of certain Russian facilities as you all know the Russians have said they are no longer in use but the confederation wants to be sure on this fact," Sirius took his own seat.

"I doubt they would hold off til the holidays…" Natalie spoke softly.

"They won't," Sirius nodded, "they are after a weeklong inspection."

Kayleigh sighed, "I knew this year was going to be fucked up."

"I am going to suggest to Severus that only one or two of you go, we would be able to cover yoru disappearance from here with an illness."

"Speak with Severus," Kayleigh nodded, "I will go it is not unheard of Mum pulling me out of school when ill."

"The problem will be guards," Sirius made a note on the parchment in front of him.

"Remus and Bill along with yourself," Eike looked around the group seeing the nods.

"Speak with Severus, when do they want us to run these inspections?"

"Two weeks from now."

* * *

_Hogwarts Great Hall, 9:15pm._

All eyes were set on the goblet watching and waiting before the flames changed and the first name was spat out Fluer Delacour announced as the champion for Beauxbatons , cheers flooding the hall before the first champion entered the side room a smile upon her face. The second name shortly followed once again cheers filled the hall as Victor Krum was announced though they died down quickly most students leaning forward slightly in their seats waiting for that final name, as the parchment flew out Dumbledore caught it his eyes reading the name smiling, "The Champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory!" the noise that filled the hall was deafening though more so from the Hufflepuff table who were screaming and banging the table with their fists.

Each of the 6th years breathed a sigh of relief as the final name was called though that sigh soon left their lips as they watched the Goblet start spluttering again, they had the three champions the flames should have died out. The hall had gone dead silent as the small piece of parchment flew out Dumbledore on reflex catching the parchment a frown marring his face, "Harry Potter," he called out to the silent hall all eyes turning to the fourth year who sat at his house table purely white, "Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called out again this time the-boy-who-lived being shoved by one of his friends to move forward.

"Meeting tonight," Kayleigh hissed at the 6th years on her table as the hall broke out in questions the moment Harry and the professor had disappeared though Severus had caught her eye before disappearing into the side room sending a simple nod in understanding a meeting would be held.

Eike nodded glancing over to the next table catching a 6th years eyes, 'tonight' he mouthed knowing the message would be passed on quickly to the others and the younger members they would need, "Kay how is this possible?"

"I don't know," Kayleigh growled looking back towards the closed door as the hall was dismissed, "But we are going to fucking find out."

Severus stood stonily as the first task was announced along with the fact it seemed they were going to make Potter compete, waiting until the room was cleared he grabbed hold of Potter's shoulder as he went to leave, "Go to the room tonight after you have been back to the common room, the 6th years will be going as well we have called a meeting and you need to be there. I will contact Remus and Sirius now, there is no way we can get you out of this Potter at the moment but we will try and you will have the support of the full Alliance behind you."

"Yes Sir," Harry nodded still looking pale, "I didn't put my name in there…

"I know you didn't Harry, there is no way you could have gotten past the age line they tested it to make sure," Severus growled, "Tonight follow the 6th years when they leave."

"Do I bring Hermione and Ron?"

"Not tonight, go Potter before they think you are up to something," Severus watched the boy leave before growling in frustration, it was obvious someone had put the boys name in the goblet the question was who and for what reason?

* * *

_Gryffindor Common Room, 10:30pm_

Natalie stood towards the back of the common room that was celebrating though the smiles on some faces were fixed, "We have a meeting tonight," Fred spoke softly in her ear.

Natalie nodded as the common room door open a roar filling the room, "There is no way he entered himself."

"I know," Fred shook his head watching the altercation between Harry and his youngest brother making him frown.

"Come on Harry how did you do it?" a voice called out as the boy was lifted up onto a table a Gryffindor flag draped around his body like a cape.

"I didn't," Harry tried to push the cape off though it seemed to be spelled into place.

"They are letting you compete though right?"

"Yeah," harry muttered getting down from the table.

"Three cheers of Harry Hogwarts champion!"

Natalie caught the fourth year's arm as he went to go past, "harry…"

"They all think I did this…" Harry muttered still trying to remove the cape from his shoulders.

"And we all know you didn't," Natalie sighed, "Look come with me, we'll head up early no doubt there are people already working."

"I think they will notice…" harry growled as he was yet again patted on the back.

"Give me a minute," Natalie spoke softly moving through the crowd to a couple of 6th years, "I am getting Harry out of here, a meeting has been called."

George nodded glancing over to where the boy was standing, "Leave it to us."

"try and keep the common room in one piece," Natalie laughed shaking her head as she moved back to the fable boy-who-lived.

"What are they going to do?"

"I'm not sure," Natalie answered before a multitude of fireworks suddenly went off in the common room filling it with smoke, "Quietly," she took hold of his hand leading him out through the group of students who were all screaming at the twins.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 I want the rule book!

_Room of Requirement, 10:30pm._

The Room of Requirement was a hive of activity, though mainly it was the Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's in the room the Hufflepuff no doubt celebrating and needing to stay a while longer before they could slip away and the Gryffindor's would be in the same boat. Chalk boards were lining the walls of the room along with portable ones in the centre, "Kay surely they cannot make him compete in this?"

"The age rule was only brought in this year," Kayleigh growled moving to one of the boards writing 'age line' upon it, "As far as we are aware and from what has been said the Goblet acts as a magically binding contract."

"He is competing," Severus spoke from the doorway entering the room, "he is back in his common room for the time being and will come down later with the 6th years and Natalie. Remus and Sirius are on their way over now."

"I want the rule book!" Kayleigh spoke writing notes up on a new board titled tasks, "And any other information we have on previous tournaments."

"It is only hosted by three schools, why are they making him compete?"

"Magically binding contract," Severus growled pacing the room.

* * *

_Room of requirement 11pm._

Harry and Natalie slipped into the room quietly seeing the various boards in action, people talking over each other as they made notes though the hive of activity broke off as the group noticed the new arrivals. Sirius moving forward quickly wrapping his godson up into a tight hug, "We are looking for a clause any clause to get you out of this."

"I didn't enter my name Padfoot…"

"I know Prongslet," Sirius ruffled his hair as the door opened again this time the last members of the Alliance filing in along with the 6th years, a large table appearing in the middle of the room.

"Everyone sit," Severus spoke taking his own seat, "So far we have discovered that the Goblet is a magically binding contract, we are working on if entering your own name is in fact the reason it becomes magically binding or if it is simply when your name is chosen."

"Severus can't you tell us anything about the tasks?" Remus asked, "I mean if we cannot get Harry out of this..."

Severus growled, "Unfortunately no I cannot all professors were bound to take an oath not to reveal what the task or tasks would be to the champions."

"So we are left in the dark then?"

"Amelia may be able to help us on that front," Severus spoke carefully, "If the Alliance was to ask not myself though, nor could it be Black or Lupin."

"Paul get an owl off to Amelia requesting her presence tomorrow here if she can make it, no doubt they would ready have news of Harry's involvement."

Kayleigh looked up from her place seeing the still pale face of the 14 year old, "Harry we will help you as much as we can, I want you to start joining in on our session with Remus."

* * *

_Room of Requirement, Sunday 2:30pm._

Amelia followed the two 6th years quietly up the sloping passage that lead directly under the school before entering a stone hallway, the two glancing around before slipping her into a second passage way though this one held stairs. It was 10 minutes later she entered the room of requirement without the Headmaster's knowledge, seeing the room was filled with chalkboards all of which seemed to relate to different laws or questions, four blank boards were next to the large table in the room only holding titles with no further information; 'Tasks?', 'First task? November 24th'; Second task? third task?

"What do we know?" Amelia asked softly moving forward to where Severus and Kayleigh were standing.

"So far everything leans to Harry needing to compete," Severus answered writing another note on the board, "We need to know what the tasks are I am sworn to secrecy but we are hoping that they did not make you take the same vow and you know what the champions are facing?"

Amelia nodded taking the offered chalk and moving to the board that said tasks:

Dragons- collect the golden egg, open egg under water to solve clue for next task

Retrieve something you would miss from the bottom of the lake within one hour from the merepeople village

Maze- face different obstacles within the maze including magical creatures reach centre of the maze and take the cup.

Placing the chalk down she turned back to face the two, "I cannot say but I can write it down, is there no way to stop Mr Potter from completing?"

"None that we have come across the age line was newly introduced before this tournament there was no age line," Kayleigh sighed her eyes reading and rereading the tasks, "When you say collect the golden egg…"

"Ah," Amelia turned back to the board adding one simple word that filled the group's heart with dread 'nesting'.

"They are kidding right…" Kayleigh shook her head, "Amelia who in their right mind goes nears dragons let alone nesting ones? Unless they are fully trained!"

"Trust me when I say Milady these were the more suitable ideas for tasks."

"Well doesn't that just fill me with joy…?" Kayleigh muttered, "Set up a table for dragons!" she called out to the room seeing many people look up wide eyed at what had been said.

* * *

_November 2__nd__, 3:30pm Room of Requirement._

Harry entered the room of requirement slightly pale as he placed his bag down in the corner after shaking off his friends, "Harry?"

"He showed us the unforgivable's," Harry whispered taking a seat next to the twins avoiding looking at the board that held what the first task would be.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked softly as the rest of the 6th years present looking over to them

"Yeah, but Neville…"

"Longbottom?" Kayleigh asked looking up pale from where she was doing her homework.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Of all the idiotic things he could do! Fucking me over is one thing!" Kayleigh hissed jumping up as Severus entered the room pausing at the outburst.

"Language Kayleigh," Severus looked around the pale faces though some seemed surprised by the outburst.

"Sir Moody showed the 4th years the unforgivable and Longbottom is in that class!" Kayleigh ranted, "That fucking moron!"

"Language," Severus reprimanded again though he paled slightly, "Where is Mr Longbottom now?"

"Professor Moody took him to the side," harry answered even more confused.

"Potter bring Longbottom here, I am going to go contact his grandmother now, you lot age up we will be going on a trip."

"Not until I have spoken to that idiot," Kayleigh growled moving towards the door only to be stopped, "Unhand me."

"I know you are upset," Severus spoke softly glancing once around the room seeing most following his orders though some were still watching him, "But we can address that later at the moment we have other pressing matters."

It was 30 minutes later Neville was engulfed in a hug by his grandmother while the Alliance stood the side Harry not asking questions, "That's what mum and dad went through?"

"You never should have had to have seen that yet," Augusta sighed glancing over at the Alliance and nodding toward them, "Thank you for contacting me."

"Madam Longbottom, Master Longbottom if you would like to follow us please," Kayleigh spoke leaving the room the two in tow along with Harry Sirius's with his hand on his shoulder. They met no one in the halls as they made their way out of the castle and beyond the wards, each member and guard of the Alliance who could apparate taking hold of someone and their guests before they all popped away only to arrive a moment later in a small private room of St. Mungo's.

"Thank you," Augusta nodded again realising where they were.

"We shall wait in the hall if you need us," Kayleigh nodded as Neville walked off his grandmother.

It was an hour later the group returned not to the school but to the Alliance manor, "Harry why don't you show Neville around while we speak to Madam Longbottom," Sirius spoke calmly though none of them were feeling exactly calm.

"Sure, come on Nev you have to see the greenhouses!" Harry grinned knowing his friend loved Herbology.

Waiting until they were sure the boys had left Kayleigh nodded towards the study where they all would be able to speak without being interrupted.

"What was Alastor Moody doing showing them the curses in the first place; he always had much more sense!" Augusta spoke the moment the door was closed.

"We do not know," Kayleigh sighed taking her normal seat, "But something is not right about him at the moment, that I do know there are others from what we have heard having troubles with him within class as well."  
"We are working it out though," Severus joined the conversation, "If we had known beforehand that he was going to show the curses we would have prepared the students better for it."

"Preparing the students should not fall to you," Augusta growled, "It is the professor's jobs to prepare the students…"

* * *

_Room of Requirement 10:30pm._

Kayleigh was slumped in a chair at the table, her homework forgotten those who normally would work within the room at this hour sent back to their own common rooms. The day played back in her head, they had taken a major risk retrieving the lady Longbottom but it had needed to be done, Severus had also been right in stopping her going to confront the Defence Professor. It was only November and she was ready for the school year to be over and done with, "When do I take the potion?" she asked quietly as the door opened the sound of footsteps crossing the room before Severus took a seat next to her.

"I do not know if it is a good idea to be sending you now," Severus shook his head summoning two whiskeys and handing his student one, "it is not a good time."

"It never is a good time Severus," Kayleigh sighed swirling the amber liquid in the glass, "But it is what must be done, I am going to get Sirius to stay, I do not want to take him away from Harry at the moment."

Severus sighed taking a mouthful of the liquid, "Lupin has organised an international portkey to take you there, the IWC have sent the papers across already. You will be met by a guide on arrival who will take you to tour the various facilities they have organised a function one of the nights."

Kayleigh nodded slipping her drink, "when do I take the potion?"

"You already have," Severus raised his glass in a toast.

Kayleigh smiled softly downing the last of the burning liquid, "Why are you drinking it as well?"

"Contagious thing what you have," Severus smirked, "I knew you would get Black to stay but I am not allowing you to go by yourself."

* * *

_Hospital wing November 15__th__ 3:30am._

Kayleigh was huddled up in a ball as sweat covered her forehead, Madam Pompfrey attempting to get her to swallow a fever reducer to no avail. "It is no use Albus," she spoke softly to the headmaster who was standing between the two beds that held Kayleigh and Severus, "he brought her up two hours ago, though an hour ago he collapsed I have placed antibacterial spells around both of the beds as it seems whatever Miss Rosier is suffering from is contagious."

Albus nodded looking between the two bed, "What would you suggest Poppy?"

"I have already contacted Miss Rosier's mother she is on her way now and has organised for her own private healer to come and check on her, I recommend they both be removed from the castle for the time being… Albus I have never seen anything like this before."

"If you believe it is for the best, though what about Severus?"

"He can come home with me as well," a new voice sounded from the door way with worry, "How is she Poppy?"

"Lady Rosier," Albus turned nodding in greeting.

"Her fever is still dangerously high, I have spelled some fever relief into her stomach but it has done little."

* * *

_Rosier Manor 3:45am November 15__th__._

Cassadia Rosier forced the potion down the throats stepping back watching as the fevers suddenly broke, "get cleaned up," she spoke turning the lights up brightly, "You have ten minutes before you need to turn back."

"Turn back?" Severus growled.

"Yes Lord Proclotect and High Lady Kensiskikov along with trusted advisors arrived in Russia 7 hours ago," Cassadia answered, "It was on the 9pm news they covered their arrival."

"Why the hell would I agree to do that?" Kayleigh groaned.

"So the fact that 5 hours after we left the school two of the Alliance arrived in Russia," Severus nodded.

* * *

_Alliance Manor November 14__th__ 8:30pm._

Remus caught Kayleigh's arm as she stumbled through the floo connection, Severus following her a moment later, "What the hell happened to you two?"

"Sirius, you need to contact Cassadia and let her know to retrieve us form the hospital wing at 3:45am and take us back to her Manor from there shove the potion down our throats and send us back to now," Severus answered closing his eyes briefly, "Portkey takes 20 minutes right?"

"It does," Remus nodded putting the pieces together, "everything is already packed perhaps use the next 5 minutes to tidy yourselves up?'

"After a pepper up potion," Kayleigh sighed sitting on the edge of the seat, "Severus that potion sucks."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 First task equals heart failure

_Moscow November 15__th__ 8:30am local time._

The wind that blew across the famous Red Square was icy cold biting at any exposed skin, Kayleigh stood next to Severus, Remus and Bill in a fur lined full length coat a warming charmed also imbedded into the material her hand tucked into elegant leather gloves also supporting a warming charm, her head being kept warm by the Ushanka she was wearing, "Is there any particular reason Lupin why we are standing in this infernal square freezing our arses off?" Severus grumbled, dressed in the similar fashion as Kayleigh.

"Our guide will be meeting us here," Remus shook his head, "Before we are taken on a tour of the city followed by our first stop before lunch."

"My High Lady, My Lord Welcome to the Mother Land I am Alexander Andrei," a voice spoke cutting off Severus' retort before it could happen, "It is my honour to act as your guide while you visit our home land."

"Thank you for your welcome," Kayleigh smiled nodding her head, "We are honoured to be here."

"Your praise Milady means very much to us," Alexander bowed deeply, "Before we get to the official part of your visit, my fellow countrymen agreed you should see the glory that is the Mother land. We're we are standing right now is an area of important significance to our history Krasnaya ploshchad or if you prefer Red Square was once the site of executions and fine military parades, it is also located directly in the middle of our beloved Moscow. The Kremlin walls bound us by one side and Lenin's tomb. Please follow," Alexander started to walk around the square, "We have many people in position to ensure your safety, and you have no fear while you are here."

Severus raised a single eyebrow catching Remus' attention who smirked both of them along with Bill discreetly checking their wands were still in place all the while Alexander continued giving a 'history' lesson on the square. "Here is the Lobnoe mesto, the circular platform, St. Basil's is just behind it as you can see constructed in 1598, on the site where the wooden dais had previously stood. This platform and is predecessors were used for proclamations to the gather crowds not as public executions as if often claimed."

Kayleigh nodded keeping the smile on her face, "Vasilevsky Spusk is where the executions were normally held, correct?"

The smile on the man's face widen, "Indeed Milady, just behind Basil's Cathedral. Though many a historical occurrence has happened just here."

"The square is bathed in history," Kayleigh nodded.

"That it is Milady, that it is, please come."

* * *

_Hogwarts Room of Requirement November 15__th__ 7:30am._

"Run that one by me again," Eike looked at Sirius.

"Severus and Kayleigh are both in Russia at the moment, both will be absent from school this week after contracting a highly deadly virus so for their safety and the safety of the students they have been taken away from the school and are receiving treatment and recovering at Rosier Manor," Sirius help up a potions vial, "This potions vial hold a small dose of the same thing they took, we all believed it prudent to make sure a few other students came down with the virus as well though not as badly as Kayleigh and Severus."

"That's what I thought you said," Eike growled, "And you want me to take some?"

"Not just you, it will randomly be placed in a few drinks throughout the hall over the course of today."

"Sirius no offence to you but I saw what condition Kayleigh was in before they took her to the hospital wing, she could hardly move because of the pain."

"We need their cover story to hold," Sirius shook his head, "By rights no one should become as bad as they did but it will naturally have to work its way out of your system."

"How long will that take?'

"Two to three days," Sirius answered the question posed to him.

"We'll take some," Fred and George piped up from their seats; "Be strange if only one of us got it."

"I'll take some Natalie spoke softly ignoring the glare thrown her way."

"Count me in," Michael shrugged.

"Better add my goblet to the list," Mark grinned.

"I'll…"

"No," Sirius shook his head at Samantha cutting her off, "We cannot afford to have the full Alliance out of action."

Eike sighed, "So when do we start this?"

* * *

_Hogwarts, 8:20am._

"Professor you need to come quickly something is wrong with Fred and George!" Lee Jordan raced to the head table in the middle of breakfast, "We were walking here when they both collapsed."

Minerva McGonagall's eyes opened slightly wider before she quickly left the table followed by Poppy, "Have they taken anything?"

"No Ma'am, they woke up this morning and both complained about a headache," Lee answered as they made their way through the halls until they came across the two collapsed figures with the rest of the 6th year Gryffindor's standing around them.

"Keep away," Poppy moved forward quickly placing the antibacterial charm around the area.

Throughout the day at Hogwarts random students started to show symptoms of the infection, though no cases as of yet seemed to be as bad as the cases the night before, "Are you sure it is the same Poppy?" Albus asked in a grave voice, the visiting Headmaster and headmistress checking on their own students who were laid up.

"They are all presenting with the same symptoms, though they are not as bad as Severus' and Miss Rosier's," Poppy sighed, "The fever reducer is working with them, and I would guess that they have picked up the same virus but the infection is not as bad. I contacted the Lady of Rosier and she informed me her Healer would stop by with new information but he has moved Severus and Miss Rosier into isolation."

"Do you suggest we do the same?"

"I do, we can set up the staff wing as an isolation chamber though Albus you need to announce it to the school that is someone starts to feel ill or hot to come to the hospital wing immediately."

* * *

_Outskirts of Moscow, 1:30pm._

Touring the building they were in Bill took careful notes of the wards that were surrounding the place looking for anything that was hidden between the layers, "What was this area used for Mr Andrei?" Remus asked quietly as they stopped on a raised over head stair well.

"You know of course of our cold war?" alexander smiled at the nods, "There are parts of our history we are not proud of, this old factory was once used as a staging ground for our magical Military. Where we trained young wizards to fight."

"And how long has it been inactive?" Severus asked leaning against the railing looking down.

"Ten years now Milord."

Severus nodded glancing once at Bill who also nodded that the answer matched up with what the wards were telling him, "How many of these factories were there?"

"15 Milord scattered across Mother Land, we have arranged Portkeys to all."

"Joyful," Severus muttered shaking his head and pushing off the railing, "Please lead on."

Alexander nodded moving forward continuing to explain about the history while Severus hung back a little with Bill, "Well?"

"The wards are old and match with what he is saying, parts of the them are crumbling slightly included the muggle repelling wards if they were still using this area then the wards would absorb the excess magic," Bill answered softly as they followed behind.

"We have 15 of these places to go through," Severus growled, "How exactly do we know that there do not have more?"

"We pulled all of the files we had and the other Ministries had and complied them together, we are going to check them off one by one the numbers match though," Bill paused making a new note on his clipboard, "it is not the factories that IWC is interested in, it is more what they are doing in the laboratories and treatment of prisoners, sentencing and so forth."

Severus paused, "treatment of prisoners?"

"Torture, Russia was renowned for it especially during the cold war."

"Bill we use bloody dementors…"

Bill smirked, "I know that, but thankfully the IWC has not asked us to look into our own backyard but they are not happy with the use of the creatures we use."

"Remind me to leave the country the day they do ask us, maybe an official visit to the South Pole."

* * *

_November 18__th__ Hogwarts 5:50pm._

With half of the students recovered from their sudden illness Poppy sighed in relief, especially when word came through that Severus and Miss Rosier's fever had also finally broken. "I received blood work from Lady Rosier's healer, he ran a variety of blood tests on them both he requested the same from the students we currently have here."

"Blood tests Poppy?"

"A muggle invention helpful in diagnosing many different things including the levels of red and white blood cells in the body."

"You know of the ministries concern of course for the use of blood," Albus frowned.

"I do which is why I contacted the students' parents before going forth all bar four gave consent, I am awaiting on the results now."

* * *

_Kremlin Moscow, November 20__th__ 9:30pm local time, magical area._

Traditional folk music was playing in the grand ballroom, the ball being held to honour their guests as the inspections well all bar one which was scheduled for tomorrow morning had been completed as far as they could tell Russia had made progress towards cleaning up their past the reason they had been expelled in the first place, "Vodka Milord," Severus looked up as another drink was poured into his glass, "Za druzhbu myezhdu narodami!"

"Za druzhbu myezhdu narodami!" Severus held up his drink before knocking it back quickly.

"You have enjoyed your time yes?" Alexander smiled taking his seat refilling their glasses.

"We have," Severus nodded, "It has been enlightening."

"I have been very honoured to show you my home land, Za Vas!"

Kayleigh laughed softly as Bill led her around the dance floor, "Claudius is going to end up pissed if he keeps that up," she nodded softly to the table where Severus was sitting with Alexander the third drink quickly followed the first and second.

"I have little doubt he has a sober up potion close on hand and a hangover cure," Bill spoke softly twirling her carefully.

Kayleigh smiled, "I would have to agree with that, this place we are going to tomorrow what is that about? You and Remus have both been very tight lipped about it."

The smile slid off Bill's face lightly, "It is an ex-prisoner of war camp not the best way to finish our trip here but we need to see it to make sure it is in fact an ex-war camp. Both Muggles and magical were tortured and sentenced to death there, rumour has it the locals will not go near the place as cries of pain are still heard."

Kayleigh nodded sadly, "A place no doubt all sides would wish to forget."

* * *

_November 21__st__ 7:45am, Ex-Prisoner of war camp, Location undisclosed._

The old barbed wire was rusted as it sat above the high mental fences, the gates padlocked and still warded, guard towers sat at the entrance along with the four corners of the camp, building with broken windows could be seen inside of the camp. The air around the area sent a shiver down the spine, Kayleigh stood quietly next to Severus as they looked at the camp from the outside it definitely looked abandoned that was for sure, "We would like to circle the perimeter before going in," Remus spoke softly.

"Yes, yes of course," even the normally brightly bubbly Alexander who was always so pleased to speak about their history was saddened by the sight before him.

"Milady, Milord," Remus nodded to them both offering his arm to Kayleigh who took it as they slowly started to walk.

"How many people?" Kayleigh asked softly taking strength from Remus's grip on her arm.

"The exact number is not known, even the records that they gave us give no exact number rough estimates are thousands," Remus answered softly.

Kayleigh nodded and fell quiet again, the foots steps of Severus and Bill behind them crunching in the snow, it took twenty minutes to walk around the edges of the camp Bill quietly making notes along the way. As they reached the gates Severus nodded to Alexander who unlocked the padlock and took down the wards the man seeming to be hesitant about entering the camp.

"This was the officers building," Alexander found his voice as they stopped at the first building opening the door.

"How many officers were stationed here?" Severus asked quietly as Bill walked around the room making more notes.

"12 full time, though there were 10 relief officers who came they were a mixture of magical and muggle," Alexander answered, "All have since passed."

Severus nodded his eyes on Kayleigh as she walked around the room slowly Remus only a step behind her, "Bill?"

"I am ready," the wards master nodded.

"Most of the prisoners were held in these buildings," alexander stopped before a set of five buildings all identical in nature, "this is where they slept."

Bill stepped forward opening the door of the first building, "You need not enter Alexander."

"Thank you," the man nodded in relief.

Kayleigh stood in the middle of the room tears in her eyes as she looked around the old bunk beds, but it was the ghost of a small child that took her attention a boy no older than 10, "Milady," Remus spoke softly touching her arm.

"Some were children Remus…"

"Come wait outside," Remus carefully led her from the building, where they found Alexander sitting on an old seat his head lowered.

Severus did not allow Kayleigh to enter any of the other prisoner accommodation buildings, instead only Bill and himself entered not that it was easy for either of them. They came across many other ghosts though they left them be, it was the final three buildings that needed to inspect that would have the most impact on them.

* * *

_Hogwarts Room of Requirement 21__st__ November, 7:30pm._

Remus sat quietly in his seat at the table as various guards and Alliance members entered, Sirius beside him both men looking pale as the final student entered and took their seat Remus looked up, "Severus and Kayleigh will both be returning to the school either tomorrow or the next day, our inspections in Russia went well and over the next week we will be putting together the report for the IWC from what we have seen we will be recommending that they are admitted to the confederation once more."

"The trip went well?" Eike asked taking in the pale face.

"It did, though I will ask you all this please do not question Kayleigh on some aspects of the trip they were hard for myself to understand let alone Kayleigh," Remus sighed, "Russia has had a bloody past in some areas during the course of our inspections we visited some ghastly sites none more so than our last, it is for this reason I am asking you not to question her."

Eike nodded, "We won't."

"Good, now how are things going here? Is Harry ready for the task?"

"Hagrid wants to speak with him tonight and to use his cloak, we believe he is going to show him the dragons," Samantha answered.

"Charlie arrived with them," George piped up, "He didn't give up the breeds to us though."

"Does Harry have a plan?" Remus asked looking around the table.

"Yeah he does, but he won't tell us," Sirius answered shaking his head, "All he said was he was going to play his strengths when it came to the task."

"They had the weighing of the wands while you were away…"

"What happened?" Remus saw the apprehensive faces.

"Skeeter interviewed him, though we slapped her with a slander order the following day after it was printed and forced them to retract the interview they had made."

* * *

_November 24th 1994, Hogwarts Great Hall._

There were many frowns when the Potions Master returned to the head table that morning, the students having enjoyed the week break of the most despised Professor, Kayleigh had returned to the school the night before after being caught up by Sirius at the Alliance manor of what had happened over the previous week while they had been absent. Though there were frowns on the students faces it did not take away the air of excitement that was in the hall the first task was due to begin shortly, and though the Champions accepted slaps on the back the apprehension was clear in their eyes, "Harry told Diggory yesterday what the task was," Eike spoke softly to Kayleigh who was seated next to him, "He was the only Champion who did not know, Hagrid took Madam Maxine to 'meet the dragons'."

Kayleigh nodded looking out across the hall, "The sooner this is over the better."

"We agree on that," Eike smirked, "Did Sirius bring you up to speed?"

"He did as well as informing me he had fended off numerous invitations that had arrived for the upcoming Yule season," Kayleigh shook her head draining her goblet, "We are also giving a staff Christmas party I was informed?"

"We are, most places of business do it so we thought it prudent we did as well, Sirius has booked out the Oakroom in central London, ready to head down?"

"Yeah, Harry looks like he is ready to puke or faint."

Eike laughed softly, "believe me I would be if I was about to face what he is about to face."

"Are we showing our faces at this one?" Kayleigh asked as they left the hall.

"We could if you wish, just the two of us though our absence can easily be hidden by our friends."

* * *

_Hogwarts Grounds, site of the first task._

The arena was surrounded by seating to allow the students to look down onto the pen below, 'Beatrice' and 'Edward' slowly made their way through the crowd with Sirius and Remus both of who were showing clear worry for the coming task and also a little bit of anger given they had not expected the Lord and Lady to meet them at the gates of the school. Taking their seats in the area where the professors were sitting Beatrice nodded once to the group before turning her eyes out onto the task, ignoring the slight scowl that crossed the face of Severus, "We did not believe you would be joining us," Fillus smiled brightly at the two.

"We were unsure ourselves," Kayleigh answered softly, "Especially given the hectic week I have had but one of the Champions does reside in my home and we did not want to miss this, the other Lords and Ladies do hand in their apologies for not being able to attend."

The next comment was cut off as bagman's voice was amplified through the crowd explaining about the task, before the first dragon was revealed along with the first champion. Kayleigh was unsure when she had actually gripped hold of Remus' hand during the task her eyes slightly wide at the near misses, mind you the werewolf next to her was in the same condition, "And the scores," bagman's voice floated back across the ground. Kayleigh turned her head slightly to the judges table reading the scores as the dragon was subdued and taken away while the first champion received medical attention, "Now our next Champion…"

During the second's champions attempt Severus moved seats until he was sitting behind his two students all eyes were turned onto the arena cheering and grimacing as the task took place, "Breathe," Severus spoke softly leaning forward touching the shoulder lightly, "it will be over soon."

As the second set of scores were displayed chatter broke out back through the professor's stand, "I must say they are putting on a show," Professor Vector smiled brightly.

"They are but I will be quiet happy when this is over and my Godson is safe inside of the castle again," Sirius muttered as the third champion entered the arena.

"Why the hell is he just standing there…" Sirius whispered his hands clenched together as he looked down at his godson.

"Accio Firebolt!" harry voice sounded across the muttering stadium though all sound was silenced at the words.

"That's his plan?" Remus hissed as the hand he was holding tightened in his grip, "If he survives this I am going to kill him…"

"His broom…" Sirius's eyes were wide as the said item arrived by his godson's side before he kicked off the ground.

Kayleigh was pure white as she watched her heart beating a million miles per minute, there would be no way in hades that she would turn back to sit through this again if it was suggested, "Watch out… watch out…" she whispered softly under her breath as the Horntail breathed fire into the air the crowd all flinching.

Eike's face was drained of colour the only thing keeping him in his seat was the hand on his shoulder occasionally squeezing it lightly, "go after him… go…"

"FUCKING HELL!" Sirius shouted as his Godson suddenly did a deep dive swooping into the nest and snatching the egg before flying off though not so quick as not to be hit by a short jet of fire.

Silence rung through the arena before it suddenly broke out into cheering, while five people in the Professor's area sat their deadly white, "Well you look at that our youngest champion retrieve the egg the quickest in a brilliant display of flying…" the words were drowned out as the four got to their feet one destination in mind.

"Snape where is the medical tent?" Sirius asked coldly.

"This way," Severus stood quickly his mask fully in place as he led the group from the stands to the tent to the side.

"Did you see Sirius I got the egg the quickest!" harry grinned seeing his godfather thought he grin fell off his face seeing the three other faces.

"Oh we saw Pup…" Sirius growled stepping forward before bring his godson into a crushing hug, "never put me through anything like that again."

Kayleigh stepped forward as Sirius released his godson before a resounding slap sounded through the tent shocking those watching as Harry raised his hand lightly to his cheek in surprise, "You have the full Alliance at your disposal access to numerous tomes and scrolls and you pick the most death defying stunt you could think of then make us sit there and watch it?"

"I…"

"Milady," Remus moved forward placing his hand on her shoulder, "Perhaps we should go and give Sirius some time with Harry."

* * *

Sayings used in Russian by Severus and Alexander:

Za druzhbu myezhdu narodami! - To friendship between nations!

Za Vas! - To you

AN: Sorry for the delay in posting my internet was down but back up and running now the good news being I used the break to pretty much finish writing this story the next six chapters are ready to go.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 213 and counting

_November 25__th__ Room of Requirement, 7:30am._

"First order of business," Kayleigh took her place at the table, "Yesterday's task, and the golden egg."

"The clue to the next ask where something they cherish will be taken into the lake and they have an hour to retrieve it," Remus read off the board.

"Yes and does your bloody godson have a good idea for this one?" Kayleigh growled.

"We were focussed on getting him through the first one," Sirius answered carefully.

"Well please make sure he has his head screwed on for this one."

"Christmas invites, Sirius?" Samantha spoke up quickly after hearing of Kayleigh's reaction the day before wanting to change the topic.

"Even with the invites I have already turned down the last count was sitting at 213 invites with more arriving each day," Sirius answered, "Anne has been working on culling this list down for you as well as organising the staff Christmas party."

"So this year you will simply tell us where we need to be and when?" Natalie asked grinning.

"We will," Sirius nodded, "The staff Christmas party is set for the second day of the holidays."

"Are we giving our staff anything?" Mark asked a smirk on his face.

"You are indeed a nice bonus," Sirius answered the question with his own smirk, "Given you have also been invited to an event which will take place here we have ruled out any Overseas parties this yule season."

"What event?" Eike asked curiously.

"Something you will find out about soon enough," Severus growled from his seat, "No overseas party's makes life a little easier."

"It may but there is a catch," Sirius pulled out another stack of papers, "The IWC want to sit down and speak with you."

"Can they not wait for the report?"

"This actually has nothing to do with Russia they have not said exactly what the meeting will be about, just they wish to speak."

"When?" Severus growled.

"20 of December at 4:30pm," Sirius looked up from the letter, "We have accepted given we do not wish to be on bad footing with them, but I have not yet at this stage provided names on who will be going."

"I can go," Michael looked up shrugging, "I live at the manor with Sirius anyway so it makes sense for me to be the one to go."

"You're 12…"

"13!" Michael growled glaring across the table at the smirk, "And I am a Lord just as much as the rest of you are!"

"Yes but you need your guardian's permission to go," Sirius smirked softly.

"Well I can fire my guardian from his current position and make his life a living hell," Michael returned the smirk.

Sirius laughed softly, "I have no problems taking Michael across, and it is a friendly chat anyway."

"It would be better…"

"What just because you are 17 you are so much older than me?" Michael cut Kayleigh off, "Don't think we have not noticed it is either you, Eike or Severus who seem to attend the meetings this year without us 'knowing'."

"I did not mean it like that," Kayleigh sighed leaning back in her seat, "What I was trying to say was it would be better if at least two people went, I am quite happy to sit back on this one Russia was enough for me and Michael you are more than welcome to go to the other meetings as well if you wish to listen to various reports on the state of the Alliance finances what we are spending our money on, what Goldwell wants to research next, the newest laws the Ministry is looking at bringing in, along with what schemes Marissa and Anne are cooking up."

"How often do you have to listen to all of that?" Natalie asked trying not to laugh.

"Every Saturday morning at 7am, so please if you believe Eike and I are taking over too much we are willing to hand it all to you and sit back so we can sleep in one morning a week."

"Sorry Kay…"

"You do not need to be sorry and you are right we should not just disregard how it would make you feel, but there are something Michael where age will come into play."

"Russia…"

Kayleigh nodded, "I am classed as an adult now Michael and I could hardly handle one of the places we went to, if it was not for Remus, Bill and Severus I would have broken down."

Severus cleared his throat lightly, "We have gotten slightly off track, who else wishes to go for this meeting?"

"I'll do it," Mark shrugged, "We can have a boys weekend away."

Laughter broke out around the table cutting off the tension that had resided, "very well I will inform them who will be coming, and we will depart by international portkey."

The meeting concluded an hour later with the group breaking off and heading to breakfast, though Michael caught Kayleigh's arm before she left, "I didn't mean for it to sound how it did."

Kayleigh smiled before nodding back to the table so they could sit down again, "I know that Michael and you are slightly right on some points we do take on more than the rest of you but that is not to leave you out, we do it because our housemates can cover for us without it raising questions the majority of my house is under the illusion that Eike and I are a couple hence why we disappear so regularly and we don't set them straight on that."

Michael smirked softly, "So you and Eike?"

Kayleigh laughed rolling her eyes, "A cover story Michael nothing more. You feel like we are not letting you help enough?"

"Sort of, I mean I know you guys know more magic than we do and Sam has her OWLs this year but we do all want to help."

"Look if you think we are taking over pull us up on it, this job is not easy for any of us."

* * *

_Defence Classroom, 9:30am._

"You cannot hesitate," Moody barked striding forward the clunk of wood hitting the stone floor, "If you hesitate then they will kill you!"

"Sir I doubt Rosier would kill me," Paul shook his head.

"You never know," Moody growled, "Stand back and watch, you cannot show mercy nor can you hesitate."

The class held their breath as the first hex was fired towards their High lady who quickly shielded, the professor offering a twisted smile before firing another hex. Five minutes later Kayleigh could barely hold her shield up under the rain of spell fire a few minor hexes and curses getting through which only set her resolve not to give up, there were a few times she managed to send off her own hex yet still their defence professor continued to 'duel' against her.

As the bell rang ending class Kayleigh almost slumped in relief as the spells were stopped moving back to her desk and picking up her bag only to be hit by a stinging hex, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody barked out.

Taking her desk in potions her classmates sitting silently in the room Kayleigh kept her eyes focused on the board at the front, those who had not been in defence class realising something must have happened given how quiet the group was, Severus entered his classroom closing the door before striding to the front his eyes sweeping over the group most sending concerned glances to his own student, "Would someone like to tell me what has happened?"

"Leave it Severus," Kayleigh spoke looking away from her spot her eyes meeting his own, "What has happened has happened there is no point speaking about it as it will achieve nothing, the only thing I require you to do is teach this class and contact Remus for me to organise a private training session."

Severus nodded once leaving the topic be for the moment, "We are continuing on from last week, by now your bases…"

* * *

_Room of requirement 10:30pm same day._

"Can everyone leave please," Kayleigh addressed the few students who were present in the room while Remus stood silently beside her as the order was carried out, "I need you to teach me how to defend myself and how to bring a shield up and down quickly to allow a spell to be fired."

"Kayleigh?" Remus questioned softly.

"Please Remus, I know you are training the guards more than you are training us… I don't want what happened today to happen again."

Remus nodded removing his cloak and hanging to over the back of a nearby chair, "What happened today?"

"Something I would rather forget and providing everyone keeps their silence then there shall be no reason to think on it again," Kayleigh stood her ground.

"Very well into the training room then."

..

Severus held two of his students back in his office warding the door tightly, "What happened in defence today?" he asked his voice leaving no room for argument.

"Sir we were asked not to speak of it."

"And I am asking you as your head of house to do so, if there is a problem developing then I need to know of it," Severus growled.

"We have duelling practice on a Friday a competition between us all."

"And what happened in today's competition?"

The two students looked at each other silently communicating, "Moody gave a demonstration."

Severus growled standing up, "Get back to the common room and stay there."

"Yes Sir."

Stalking through the halls Severus was livid, they may not have said much but it was easy to understand just who the demonstration was against, entering the Room of Requirement he moved towards the training room throwing open the door hardly surprised to find his student fighting against Remus, "Lupin leave us," Severus growled halting the duel between the two.

"Severus?" Remus lowered his wand before nodding seeing the look in the man's eyes, "I will see you both tomorrow."

Kayleigh stood in the middle of the room her breathing hard, sweat resting against her skin, "Who told you?"

"No one told me exactly what happened," Severus shed his own cloak dumping it on the ground before he stalked over, "They simply told me a demonstration was made today by the professor, it does not take a genius to work out who that demonstration as against."

"Severus it was nothing I could not handle," Kayleigh shook her head.

"If you want to learn, then I will hold lessons with you Lupin has enough on his plate," Severus growled moving a few paces back, "Raise your wand Miss Rosier."

* * *

_December 1__st__ Hogwarts, 2:30pm._

Each step that Kayleigh took made her muscles scream in protest, Severus had not been easy on her the night before each night since the defence incident she had been summoned into private defence lessons where no mercy was shown Severus pushed her to her mental and physical limits then beyond them.

"Did you hear about the ball?"

Kayleigh nodded slowly walking into the common room, "Look I am going for a bath, and then I need to go get ready for tonight."

"What time are you leaving?"

"Flooing out at 6 from Severus' office."

"Who is going with you all?"

"I am not sure," Kayleigh sighed pausing by the door of the bathroom, "Sirius and Remus were working all of that out."

* * *

_Skates manor, Wiltshire 6:30pm._

"It is an honour to have you here."

Kayleigh nodded slightly though it still hurt to do so, "Thank you for inviting us, I am sorry to say we will not be able to stay for the full party."

"We understand," Lord Skates nodded, "we are honoured that you could even stop in, we know your yule season is rather busy, please do enjoy yourself while you are here."

The group broke off heading in different directions throughout the ballroom, mainly speaking to various guests at the party holding polite small talk while Kayleigh headed directly towards the bar picking up a drink only to have it lightly taken out of her hands and another placed within it her eyes meeting Severus', "Muscle relaxant and slight pain relief, drink that then you can have this," he spoke softly making sure his voice did not carry

"Thank you," Kayleigh spoke quietly downing the potions mixture a small amount of relief washing through her body as Severus handed her back her original goblet.

"Perhaps it would be better if we had a break from the training session," Severus led her around the room nodding occasionally to those they passed in greeting.

"No if anything we need to bring the others in," Kayleigh sighed being led onto the dance floor, "Things are changing Severus even you know this, we cannot become complacent and we need to be able to defend ourselves that is one thing Moody has right."

"Alastor Moody would never hex a student who's back was turned, or do you not remember the demonstration with the great bouncing ferret?"

Kayleigh laughed softly nodding, "I remember that clearly, but it does not change the fact as much as it pains me to say it he is right."

"How long are we required to be at this blasted ball?" Severus asked softly twirling her around carefully knowing the many eyes on them.

"Another 25 minutes then we are required to be at the Wynyard's followed by the Frantelle ending the night off at Auror headquarters," Kayleigh smirked softly seeing the look in his eyes, "Just think only 24 more to go…"

"That equates to one very bloody night until Christmas…"

"That also does not include our Christmas one we are holding for the staff, nor does that included what has become the annual Alliance Christmas ball nor does that include the Yule Ball…"

"You are very close to gaining detention…" Severus growled.

Kayleigh laughed softly clapping as the song came to a close, "All that would involve sir is more hours we do not have."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I am not nor will I ever be JK, I am simply playing with her wonderful characters and not nearly doing them enough justice.

* * *

Chapter 10 You have to take me to the ball twice…

_December 17__th__ 10:45am_

"Don't you want to stay for the holidays Michael?"

Michael rolled his eyes, "What is the point the ball is only open to those in fourth year or above unless they invite a younger student, I would rather be away from here and the craziness."

"But everyone else is staying."

"Not everyone, look I will see you when the holidays are over," Michael picked up this trunk heading out of the dorm room.

The trip down to the train in the carriages was short there were only a few students who were not staying at the school, the majority of the third years were hanging out in hope that they would be asked to the ball so staying behind and it was only a few students from fourth year and above that were chosen not to attend the ball and head home for Christmas instead.

Sitting in the empty compartment Michael stretched out though he smirked when the door opened and Natalie, Mark and Samantha stepped in closing the door and placing a ward in Samantha's case, "I thought you were staying?" Michael sat up slightly for Samantha to sit down.

"I did not want to attend the bloody thing twice," Samantha laughed softly, "Anyway a prefect needed to be on board and I am the only one."

Natalie giggled resting her head against the window as the train pulled away from the station, "At least this makes our lives a little bit easier."

"true we don't need to sneak around or out to get to our own Christmas party tomorrow night," Mark laughed pulling out a deck of cards.

"nor do we need to sneak out for the two we are due to attend tonight…"

* * *

_Kings cross Station 5:30pm._

As the train pulled into the station the group packed away their belongings all still with smiles on their faces, their parents were all waiting standing close together or in the case of Michael Sirius was waiting for him smirking, "how was your term?"

Michael rolled his eyes at the question, "Boring really."

Sirius smirked nodding to the other parents before leading his young charge away, "Boring really, well we may have to just change that then."

"Maybe a trip away," Michael smirked softly taking hold of the out stretched arm, "You know see something different... Too bad harry could not join us."

"Maybe I should take you to Stockholm," Sirius smirked before turning on the spot, "And I believe my godson has other things on his mind, speaking of which do you know who he is taking to the ball?

The hall of the manor was devoid of any of the usual suspects Michael letting go of his guardian arm and looking around, "Bloody strange being here without them all and in answer to your question no I don't Natalie might have a better idea though, ask her."

"They will be here soon enough you are all leaving from here this evening," Sirius banished his trunk up to the bedroom, "You have an hour I would go get yourself ready Milord."

"Worried about the firing thing Sirius?" Michael laughed softly.

"Go get ready brat you are running out of time."

* * *

_Hogwarts Slytherin Common Room, 6:45pm._

"Would you go to the ball with me?"

Kayleigh swung around at the voice finding one of the 7th years watching her having just asked the question, "Sorry?"

"I asked Rosier if you would go to the ball with me as my date?"

"Sorry I can't," Kayleigh spoke quickly, "I am already going with someone…"

"Who?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it does, who are you going with?"

"Look I have detention we can talk about this later and you need to find someone else, like I said I am already going with someone," Kayleigh shook her head picking up her cloak from a nearby chair.

"Who are you going with Rosier, tell whoever it is you cannot go with them you are going with me."

"You want me not to go with my boyfriend?" Kayleigh raised an eyebrow, "Surely you realise I am seeing Eike unless you are blind as well as deaf and stupid?"

"Kay?" Eike stepped into the room his cloak already in his hand, "We have detention."

A snort met their ears, "Sure you do, Vanderwild Rosier cannot go with you, she is going with me to the ball."

"For the last time Voltner I am going with Eike," Kayleigh snapped barging past him and out the common room door.

"And just who do you have detention with?" Voltner sneered as Eike went to follow her out of the common room.

"Professor Snape, did you want to go check with him?" Eike returned the sneer seeing the boy follow him.

Severus looked up as three of his students entered the classroom where he was waiting and had been waiting for the last five minutes, "Mr Voltner is there any reason you are here?"

"They have detention with you Sir?"

Severus saw Kayleigh's hand clench into a fist knowing there had to be a story behind this, "They do, even given the holidays starting so unless you want to find yourself scrubbing cauldrons along side of them I suggest you return to the common room," Severus snapped coldly seeing the boy take his leave before the door was closed wards falling into place, "Would either one you like to tell me what that was about?"

"The idiot cannot take no for an answer," Kayleigh hissed, "Eike you are taking me to the ball… twice."

"Twice?" Severus looked between the two.

"Someone needs to escort me in twice don't they? So either Eike gets the job of the second time around or you do," Kayleigh smirked seeing the startled faces, "Now," she dropped the glamour over her clothing and hair revealing she was ready to go as she took the potion sitting on the desk, "Can we please just get tonight over and done with?"

* * *

_December 18__th__ 7:30pm, Oakroom, London._

"How many people actually work for us?" Natalie asked quietly hearing the multitude of voices behind the closed doors.

"Last count was 45 including the new trainees," Remus answered seeing the stunned expressions making him laugh softly, "We also informed them they could invite their families, your 'guards' are also present though surprisingly they did not invite their families and nor are they included in the count of employees you currently have."

"How did you get them all out of the school?" Samantha asked brushing away a non-existent piece of lint from her dress.

"They are all still at school like these two are still at school," Remus answered the questions seeing the nervousness of the group making him smile, "Everyone out there is here for one reason to have a good time, just enjoy yourselves tonight."

"Fine let's get this over and done with," Kayleigh sighed, "I still have a detention to serve."

"It's holidays," Samantha looked curiously at her.

"Apparently hexing another student still lands you in detention during the holidays," Kayleigh answered smirking ignoring the growl that fell from Severus' mouth as he joined the group from a side door.

"Why did you…"

"Later," Kayleigh grinned as the doors were opened silence falling over the room as they made their way inside smiling, "Merry Christmas everyone," she addressed her employees.

..

There was laughter through the room as the Alliance made an effort to stop at each table speaking to various employees most of which had never been in the room with them before, waving away the constant bows – honestly it did start to get on their nerves especially from people they were paying to do the jobs that they did. But once the hush of their arrival had past the music had started back up along with the conversations all those present seeming to be having a good time.

"Walk with me," Samantha linked her arm through Kayleigh's as they walked slowly around the room their voices soft, "So why is he so pissed at you?"

Kayleigh laughed softly her eyes glancing over to where Severus was standing speaking with various new trainees, most of who had only just finished school the year before though of course they had no idea that they were speaking with their pervious potions master, when Severus became Lord Proclotect his whole demeanour changed not just his appearance. "I hexed the shit out of a 7th year when he would not take no for an answer," Kayleigh smirked softly.

"From which house?" Samantha paused turning to face Kayleigh slightly her voice still soft.

"Mine," Kayleigh grinned picking up a glass of champagne from a tray close by, "In the middle of the great hall."

Samantha paused her eyes going wide before soft chuckles fell from her lips, "I am sure that went down well and when did this take place?"

"Lunch," Kayleigh grinned sipping from the flute, "Voltner is currently in the hospital wing where apparently he will be for the next few days."

Samantha laughed shaking her head, "I am sad I missed that."

"I am pretty sure I can show you the memory later but at the moment I think it best that I make a quick escape," Kayleigh handed her the glass of champagne unlinking her arm and quickly slipping away as Severus reached Samantha.

Samantha smiled softly at her professor taking a sip out of the glass seeing his eyes narrow slightly but not willing to make a scene before he plucked the glass out of her hand giving it to a passing waiter, "I don't think you have given me the honour of a dance yet Claudius," her voice was soft and filled with laughter as the mans eyes narrowed more watching the retreating back of the high lady.

"Of course Patrice," Severus bowed taking her hand and leading her onto the dance floor.

..

"Severus is pissed at you," Remus caught Kayleigh arm as she went to pass leading her onto the dance floor so she could not escape his voice barely above a whisper, "Care to tell me why?"

"What are your feelings on hexing an idiot who does not understand the word 'no'?" Kayleigh asked resting her hand on his shoulder.

Remus stiffened slightly his eyes quickly glancing over her, "What happened? Are you hurt?"

"Not what you are thinking and no I am not hurt," Kayleigh sighed feeling his arms relax slightly as they continued with the dance, "a 7th year in my house would not take the answer no to myself attending the ball with him, even after it was explained I was going with someone else and with my boyfriend."

Remus gave her a curious look, "Your what?"

Kayleigh laughed softly as she was twirled around before Remus pulled her close again, her voice still barely above a whisper, "My house is under the assumption that given Eike and I disappear regularly we are together my year does nothing to dispel that rumour, nor do we ourselves attempt to dispel it."

"But you're not…"

"Remus, do you really want to speak about this?" Kayleigh smiled brightly her eyes sparkling.

"No I believe that is one area of your life I did not need to give advice on nor is it one area I wish to give advice on," Remus shook his head before sighing softly, "So you said no then what happened?"

"After I had repeatedly said no and after not as much sleep last night as I would have liked I snapped," Kayleigh sighed, "But I believe he got the message, and Severus is just pissed as I snapped in the Great Hall in front of the student population and professors, not a place where we could cover it up but my nerves were frayed it is becoming a long yule season."

Remus snorted softly seeing the man in question moving their way, "You will have to tell me the rest later, Milady," he bowed slightly, "Milord."

"You have no problems if I cut in Remus?" Severus smirked his grip tightening slightly on the shoulder of the 'woman' before him.

"None at all Milord, Milady thank you for the dance," Remus smiled stepping away nodding once to both of them.

"Say one word," Kayleigh hissed as she was elegantly spun around, "And you will find out exactly what hexes I used."

"You are letting your temper get the better of you these days," Severus ignored the threat, "I have managed to get your detention moved to myself count yourself lucky."

"So I can what scrub your cauldrons, how about you do that yourself…"

"Beatrice…" Severus growled in warning as they passed another couple dancing on the floor, "Remember where you are."

"I know exactly where I am Claudius," Kayleigh returned the growl.

"I believe it is time we left," Severus held in his next growl.

Kayleigh went to argue but nodded instead, "I believe you are right."

"I did not mean all of us," Severus spun her once more coming to the close of the dance.

Kayleigh nodded again as they broke away from each other lowering her head slightly, "I will go say my goodbyes."

"Do I shall be waiting by the doors," Severus nodded once moving across the dance floor.

* * *

_December 24__th__ Hogwarts._

It felt like a herd of hippogriffs had run through her mouth as Kayleigh slowly opened her eyes finding herself face down on her own bed in the dorm room, the other curtains were still drawn around the beds. The Alliance Yule Tide Ball had been the night before once again with close to 750 guests attending the manor, though it was not the ball that had her feeling like death warmed up it was the party that had ensued after the guests had left potions taken leaving a group of students wanting to party and party they had. Kayleigh had vague memories of Severus informing them as the sky started to lighten that they were all required to return to the castle, flicking her wand for the time she sighed seeing it was only 11am.

-J.A.S.Y.-

The great hall was filled with a multitude of voices from across the years though each 6th year who managed to attend breakfast if anyone had looked closely would have noticed a few of them were drunk, lunch held a few more 6th years all of whom seemed to be dead on their feet most nursing sore heads. Severus smirked from his seat, they had warned the group the night before a few times it would be better to return and go to bed but of course their 'high lady' aka one 6th year who was currently supporting her head at the Slytherin table had actually overruled him.

A small owl landed before him as he went to start his lunch, the morning post had already arrived so this surprised him slightly taking the offered scroll he watched the bird fly off before opening the missive after checking it quickly for any curses or charms.

_Unless you want us to arrive at the Ball tonight and make utter idiots out of ourselves, we will all be waiting for you in the ROR for not only pepper up but also a hangover cure, deny us this and I will make your life a living hell._

_B.K._

Severus read the letter a few times before looking back to his house table seeing one set of eyes on his that were slightly blood shot, he nodded once to the request seeing the head lower again though the mouth mumbled something to the person next to her. She had been right in one respect this group would not last the night without the help of potions.

* * *

_Tri-wizard tournament Yule Tide Ball, Hogwarts Great Hall._

"Do we arrive before or after them?" Kayleigh yawned as they waited in the entrance way for the doors to open, various students meeting up with their partners.

"Huh?" Eike opened his eyes, "I am in no condition to do this twice…"

"Take this," a disillusioned voice hissed behind them, the cold voice of their head of house as he slipped something into Eike's pocket, "Without being seen."

"What is it?" Eike yawned softly.

"Triple strength pepper up potion," Severus answered, "Now before the rest of you make fools of yourself, I need to give this to you all and Mr Vanderwild, Miss Rosier, Detention every night for the rest of the holidays."

"whatever," Kayleigh muttered slipping her arm through Eike's leading him away from the waiting students and into a nearby empty classroom surprised to find the younger members of the Alliance waiting for them though they were already aged up, "What time?" Kayleigh whined as Eike fished out the two potions handing her one.

"The Ball runs until midnight so unless you two sneak off before the end…"

"That can be arranged," Eike smirked, "very easily."

"Just do not do anything that will make Severus want to kill you both and you need to pass the message onto him…"

"He already knows," Claudius spoke from behind them his eyes narrowed at the two sixth years, "Make that detention for the first 3 weeks of term as well."

"What the hell did we do?" Eike looked bewildered.

"You will know when you do it."

"Claudius stop," Beatrice's voice sounded as she entered the room from the far door with Edward by her side looking slightly amused.

"My brain cannot handle this…" Kayleigh shook her head looking at 'herself', "Why do you look alive yet I feel dead…"

"The potion has not kicked in yet," Beatrice answered softly, "You two need to leave now before Albus comes in here."

"How do you know…"

"Kay come on, don't argue with yourself it becomes confusing enough," Eike shook his head leading her out of the room and back down the corridor as the Headmaster turned the corner looking over them both, "Sir."

* * *

_Hogwarts great Hall Yule Ball 9:58pm._

If it was not for the potions that the potion master had handed out the majority of the 6th years would have dropped like flies by now, even with the extra strength potion in their veins a few were passed out quietly in corners where it seemed the Alliance 'guards' quietly escorted them back to their dorms placing them into bed.

Severus patrolled the garden that was lit up deducting various points from various students and threatening others quietly literally to hex them if they did not stop what they were doing immediately. Hormone ravaged teenagers who had somehow managed to sneak alcohol into the ball did not bode well for a good night, he was surprised therefore when he saw the Alliance stepping out onto the ground their cloaks wrapped back around them while their guards moved forward carriages appearing before the group disappeared. Turning the next corner of the garden his eyes narrowed as he took in the couple before him, "Just what the hell do you think you are both doing," his voiced hissed.

"Something you are interrupting," Kayleigh turned her head slightly from her position backed up against the wall with Eike's body pinned against her own.

"are you two insane?" Severus hissed coming forward, "You are…"

"Oh for fuck sake Severus we are not having sex!" Kayleigh hissed.

"Miss Rosier you dare address a professor by their given name?" Professor McGonagall's voice spoke before she came into sight.

"We are about to both say something that will make him want to kill us both aren't we?"

"Something that will score us three weeks of detention," Kayleigh nodded.

"On the count of three? Eike whispered as the two professors closed in on them.

"One… Two… Three…"

"Well it's not our fucking fault if Severus likes to watch us especially considering that we are…."

"YOU TWO INSIDE NOW!" Severus roared cutting them off before they could finish yanking them both towards the doors.

"I think we know why now…" Eike spoke quietly as they walked quietly in front of their head of house, "Sir it is time to go backwards."

Severus' glare intensified, "What did you just say Mr Vanderwild."

"See you three hours ago," Eike smirked softly the two breaking off into a run down the hallway.

* * *

_Three hours previously._

Kayleigh and Eike listened to the conversation going on in the room just before them while they downed their potions each with a small smirk on their face, they heard the threat fall from Severus' mouth before they made their entrance, "Claudius enough," she spoke entering the room with Eike seeing the eyes narrow and glare at her, yes this would be a fun evening to say the least.

"My brain cannot handle this…" Kayleigh shook her head looking at 'herself', "Why do you look alive yet I feel dead…"

"The potion has not kicked in yet," Beatrice answered softly her eyes once again glancing to the irate potions master, "You two need to leave now before Albus comes in here."

"How do you know…"

"Kay come on, don't argue with yourself it becomes confusing enough," Eike younger version spoke before leading her out of the room.

"I want a word with you two…" Severus growled moving forward.

"No time for that," Kayleigh dismissed him easily enough, "Headmaster thank you for the invite to this great event."

* * *

_Yule Ball Dinner._

"You're only picking at your meal," Michael spoke softly nudging Eike's arm.

"We ate before," Eike growled softly, "And the potion is wearing off."

"Why does Severus want to kill you both suddenly?"

"For something we are going to do in just under two hours," Eike laughed softly picking up his goblet of wine.

"What did you do?"

"we played into the rumours," Eike smirked standing up and excusing himself from the table leaving wide sets of eyes behind him while 'Claudius' looked murderess.

* * *

_An hour later._

There was too much dancing this night, the first round and now the second round they had to play through once more. The potion was truly wearing off some of them, Claudius was softly directing various guards to lead certain students back to their dorms and put them tobed, meanwhile if anyone had been paying attention they would have noticed the number of guards had dwindled slightly with the asleep students, they had done the turn in two shifts so some were now enjoying well attempting to enjoy if they had not fallen asleep the ball as their younger selves while others were running around as the Alliance guards but their energy was starting to wane now.

"You look wrecked," a voice spoke softly in Kayleigh's ear as she took a seat her head turning slightly to see Harry.

"This is my 7 hour here Harry," Kayleigh spoke softly making sure they were not overheard.

"Would you offer a school Champion a dance?" Harry grinned.

"Planning on stepping on my feet again?"

"I'll try not to," Harry stood up offering his hand ignoring the looks they were getting as he led Beatrice onto the dance floor.

"Next news article headline, 'The-Boy-Who-Lived sweeps our high lady off her feet'."

Harry scowled seeing the laughter in her eyes, "Place nice or I will turn you over to someone who wants a dance off you."

"So have you told anyone about figuring out the clue yet?"

Harry shook his head, "They all think I am still trying to figure it out they would think it is cheating if they knew I already knew…" his voice was the barest whisper.

Kayleigh nodded glancing up at the clock, "That's my cue to go," she spoke softly breaking away from the dance as Harry bowed.

"Thank you Milady for the honour."

Kayleigh nodded, "enjoy your night Champion Potter," her voice carried before she turned walking back across the room the rest of the Alliance falling in behind her, Severus playing catch up slightly as they walked outside her eyes casting a quick glance over to the garden, "We'll take you all back then come back by then we have gone."

"Then we shall be having a talk," Severus growled as they stepped into the carriages which took off for the gates.

"Then I shall be going to sleep," Kayleigh glared taking the antidote to her potion, "And sir do not try to fight me on this otherwise the castle will come to my defence."

"We shall speak," Severus hissed taking his own potion.

"Maybe but not today."

Severus narrowed his eyes as the tension in the carriage was turned up, "There will be no maybe about it Miss Rosier."

"As there will be no possible way we will speak about it today, Sir."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Imposter in the school

_Alliance Manor 28__th__ of December 10:30am._

"We're in detention," Kayleigh smirked looking up as the door opened and her younger friends filed in.

"Yes it really looks like it," Samantha laughed taking her own seat, "Just us today?"

Eike nodded closing the book her had been making notes in, "Just like the old days."

"The rest of your year is not here," Mark smirked softly.

"We could get them to come if you miss them all that much."

"No thanks, just us is fine no Professor Snape?" Michael asked seeing the vacant chair.

"Like we said, we're in detention," Kayleigh's smirk grew wider.

"Are you determined to send him off his rocker this year?" Natalie asked quietly, "First you hex a student in the great hall, secondly you 'play into the rumours' along with saying some not so nice things in front of another Professor…"

"How did you know that?" Eike asked, "We only told you, that we played into the rumours not what was said."

Natalie grinned wider, "A friend of mine who was invited to the ball by an older student heard you two, and she was out in the garden."

"yet it is not all over the school…"

"Professor McGonagall saw her and made her swear not to repeat what she had heard to anyone 'in the school' so she told me," Natalie shrugged, "Anyway back to my point and lastly you have either turned yourselves back to annoy him or have decided here is fine for detention, so my questions stands are you determined to sending him off his Rocker?"

Kayleigh paused before flicking her wand at the door and warding it tight, the action surprising a few of the group including Eike, "No but it needs to be done, Michael your meeting with the IWC I know you have filled everyone in on the majority of it though the report Sirius passed onto me and to me only held more information, perhaps now we do share it?"

Michael nodded softly his eyes glancing once to the door as if to make sure it was locked, "They suspect something," he spoke softly as if they could still be overheard, "Not about all of us though only about who Kayleigh actually is and who Natalie and Samantha are."

"What do they suspect?" Samantha asked softly.

"That they were not forth coming on, but they picked up on something last year at the Christmas Party," Mark answered, "I wasn't present of the whole meeting though they tried to get us all alone, Remus needed to follow me around while Sirius stayed with Michael."

"The wine," Samantha nodded.

"So either they believe that your three are recovering alcoholics or…"

"We're not yet actually adults," Natalie finished quietly her face pale.

"How do we overcome this?"

"The problem is they know we are not traveling yet we are never seen all of us not just you three, so they asked some rather leading questions when we had our friendly chat," Mark answered leaning back in his seat, "Then they asked some rather blunt questions about the state of wirzarding affairs here, also if we would be up to 'helping out on another inspection.'"

"But none of this explains…"

"It does in a way," Kayleigh sighed rubbing her brow in frustration, "I need to give them a reason to suspend me for a week or two so as I can do this inspection the IWC wants done, I also need that time without worrying about school to work out where we can go from here."

"Does Severus know this?" Samantha asked

Kayleigh shook her head, "No one does bar you lot at this table and trust me I know Severus is pissed but so is my Mother at me and no doubt our advisors out there."

"wouldn't it just be easy to tell him?"

"It cannot be Severus who does it," Eike put all of the pieces together, "You sent Minerva outside that night at the ball well 'Beatrice' did at any point."

"I did, I knew what we were going to say and she needed to overhear, I need to be going on this 'downward spiral' I need to keep giving them reasons to suspend me."

"what if they don't though?"

"I will push them to the point where they do not have another choice but to suspend me."

"But what if someone puts the pieces together, what if they realise you were suspended and Beatrice is suddenly out and about?"

"Look if I can buy us more time a few months even without the questions it will help," Kayleigh sighed, "We have six months until school ends all we need to be able to do is tie us over until then…"

* * *

_Alliance Manor December 28__th__ 1pm._

Severus was in a foul mood, actually he was passed being in a foul mood he was livid at two of his students he had placed trust in them that they would attend the detention they had turned up he had set the task then gone to his private lab to brew complex potions only to return back to his classroom to find no students and the task he had left incomplete, after a quick check of the school and some leading questions to other sixth years he knew they were not currently at the school which left only one place they could be.

"They have warded the door," Remus spoke emerging from the shadows as Severus went to fling the door open, "it has been warded since this morning."

"So they are in there then?" Severus seethed his eyes set on the closed door.

"We think so but not one can get in and Bill cannot bring the wards down," Remus answered the question eying the man next to him, "Am I to assume two of them are meant to be at the school?"

"in detention," Severus growled striking at the wards that would not budge, "They blocked me out…"

"Everyone is," Remus nodded, "Whatever is going on in there they don't want us in there."

"So we are all agreed then?" Kayleigh looked around the pale faces, "No matter what happens?'

A round of nods went around the table though no one felt good about what was going to happen, "Yeah we agree…"

Kayleigh gave a soft smile, "Then it is time to play the game."

The sudden shouting broke Severus and Remus out of their conversation making them turn their heads towards the office door which suddenly flew open, their high lady striding out her eyes narrowing as she saw them, "What?" Kayleigh hissed, while behind her were 5 pale faces though anger resided in their eyes and seemed to be directed towards one person only, the single figure that was standing in front of them with their back to them.

"Do not take that tone with me," Severus growled standing up.

"I shall take whatever tone I like," Kayleigh snapped going to barge pass them only for a hand to fall on her shoulder, "If you wish for your hand to remain attached Severus I would lift it right now."

"You and I are going to have a little talk," Severus spoke his voice deadly as his eyes flickered to the rest of the Alliance standing in the doorway watching, "If you would all excuse us, this talk is long overdue."

Remus watched the interaction closely the younger members and Eike filing out of the room while Severus directed their high lady into the room ignoring the foul language that fell from her mouth, "Is there something that needs to be discussed?"

The group looked at each other before back to Remus, "It would be better if Sirius was here for it as well, we might have a problem," Samantha spoke softly, "And perhaps somewhere where we will not be overheard or easily set upon."

* * *

_Lord Black's Office, Alliance Manor._

"What is going on?" Remus asked as soon as the group was seated and wards were in place to keep everyone out.

"Why were we all locked out this morning?" Sirius added to the question.

Natalie sighed softly looking up from her spot, "We thought we could handle it ourselves but we didn't know Eike and Kay had detention."

"Handle what yourselves?" Sirius asked leaning forward, "Michael?"

"Kayleigh," Eike answered making the two sets of eyes fall to him.

"What about Kayleigh?"

"She is out of control," Mark answered softly, "Even the professors at the school have noticed it, we thought maybe we would be able to talk to her to find out what was going on."

"Maybe you should start at the start," Remus sighed having a feeling they were not going to like this conversation at all.

* * *

_Hogwarts January 7__th_

The class sat there in shocked silence at what had just been said, it was a full standoff between defence professor and student, since classes had begun two days ago they had noticed and seen their once proper high lady downgrade to someone who pushed all boundaries and rules to the edge then flying past it, talking back to professors, ignoring classes even getting caught harming a younger student not to mention sudden public appearances without anyone else present though at those times she was seen in class. It was clear to everyone she was suddenly out of control, even their own meetings she had blown off, the Slytherin's the common room was a full on battle ground suddenly with their head of house needing to step in daily to stop the fights that had broken out all instigated by one person, the same person who now had their wand pointed at their defence professor their stance defiant.

The class kept flicking glances between the two until a feral smirk crossed one face an instant later a hex fired silently before the shield was raised the sound of the classroom door slamming shut a few moments later making most of the class flinch with the sound.

* * *

_Potions classroom._

Severus closed the door to his class glancing around though his eyes fell on the empty seat at the front of the room, "Where is Miss Rosier?" he asked his voice boarding on grave.

"Honestly Sir at this point we do not know."

"She err stormed out of defence," Fred spoke quietly from his seat.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, "Why?"

The glances between the students who had been in said defence class were pronounced, "She had an argument with the professor."

Before Severus could reply a message arrived in the classroom requesting his presence immediately in the headmaster's office, once again it was easy to see the glances from the defence class along with a few flinches, "All of you open your books to chapter 98, read through it and make notes when I return we will be having a discussion."

..

"I am sure in her own mind she had just reason to attack," Severus growled as he paced the headmaster's office privately fuming at the girl, Dumbledore peering at him over his half-moon spectacles while Moody stood leaning on his staff a twisted smile on his face, "Allow me to talk to her."

"Fat lot of good that would do," Moody's smile grew, "Rumour has it your own house has become a battle ground, rallying the troops are we?"

Severus' eyes narrowed as he turned mid-pace, "What happens within the Slytherin Common Room is house business only."

"Severus, Alastor is right word has reached everyone's ears of the new battle ground in the common room, a few of your students have ended up in the hospital wing because of it. Her behaviour is downgrading and has been since towards the end of the last school term. But it was during the Christmas Holidays that things have turned for the worse, Miss Rosier was out of control including at the Yule ball, detention seems to be doing nothing as it stands she has detention until half way through this term," Albus removed his glasses rubbing the bridge of his nose, "It would be best for all parties if we consider a brief absence for Miss Rosier from school to allow her to…"

"You are planning on suspending her?" Severus growled darkly.

"Not as such," Albus raised his hand as Moody went to speak, "I believe it would be better for her to have some time away from the school, 10 days two complete school weeks."

"And what about the work she will miss?"

"her professors can send it to her via owl," Albus answered softly, "Severus if we do not step in now things could become dangerous for everyone involved, providing at the end of the two weeks of school she returns to her previous self then this shall not be marked on her record."

* * *

_Alliance Manor 8__th__ January, 7:30am._

The sparks of green lit up the fireplace before the flames turned completely green, two figures stepping through Kayleigh yanked her arm away from Severus before storming out of the room the sound of an office door slamming closed a few moments later, "That good?" Remus asked softly.

"Two weeks, they are not classing it as a suspension as of the moment nor is she losing her prefect badge surprisingly," Severus growled, "I have contacted her Mother so do expect Cassadia at some point, if you can get her to talk…"

"We can try," Remus nodded glancing out of the room.

"Is this her acting out because of the stress Remus?"

"I don't know Severus all we can try to do is use the next two weeks to try and get her to talk, this year so far has not been the easiest for all of you," Remus sighed, "I will keep you informed."

Kayleigh paced around her office with the wards fully raised, she was relieved she had gotten her wish the only problem was it was a few days earlier than she had expected ignoring the constant knocking on the door she continued to pace back and forth working out her next step. It was 45 minutes later she finally opened the door dressed as Beatrice, "We have meetings to attend and surprise visits to attend to," she spoke plainly to Remus who was looking at her in a dumbfounded expression.

"No what we have is…"

"Do not make me order you because I will, we leave in fifteen minutes Remus I would suggest you go get ready," Kayleigh snapped barging past the man and her Mother who appeared in the hallway, "Fifteen minutes or a I go alone!"

* * *

_Hogwarts Great Hall, January 9__th__ 8:00am._

Severus had barely sat down for breakfast when the owls arrived one baring the latest paper the headline glaring out from the top of the page.

_High Lady Kensiskikov visits Irish run magical orphanage before meeting with IWC representatives in a closed door meeting and conduction surprise visits on various locations._

_Our High Lady Beatrice Kensiskikov visited a relatively unknown magical orphanage in the Irish town of Arklow, the orphanage backs onto the sea allowing the children plenty of space to run a round. "The work they do here is hardly ever honoured and that needs to change," High Lady Beatrice spoke from the front steps. Beatrice was seen not only touring the grounds but speaking with some of the youngest children who were present at the current time (there are 19 children who call the large manor home aged from just 8 months to 16 years of age) Beatrice read them stories, finger painted and was even caught playing either hide and seek or tag-your-it._

_But the day was not all fun and games for our High Lady after visiting the local magical community as well she was whisked off to a secure location for a closed door meeting with representatives from the IWC, no information as forth coming on what this meeting was about._

Severus placed the paper down his eyes slightly narrowed though his face was a pure mask as he looked around the hall seeing 6 heads lowered 'reading' their papers, "Albus," he spoke capturing the Headmasters attention.

"Severus?"

"How come you never seem to be needed at these meetings between the IWC and Alliance?" Severus asked glancing back out at the student body once, "Given the position you hold."

"I am kept advised of the meetings but the others have them firmly in control," Albus answered, "There has been a slight new development with Russia; I would assume that is what this current meeting is about among other things."

Severus nodded, "it is a remarkable feat what they are trying to accomplish with Russia."

"It is, the report they gave at the end of their trip was detailed including personal observations that they had made while they were guests of the country," Albus smiled, "I do wish we had had the pleasure of teaching them."

"I am glad we did not," Severus answered slightly bitterly; "They would have believed all rules are above them."

"Now Severus they are all down to earth young adults, I am sure whoever had the pleasure of teaching them found that as well," Albus answered his eyes twinkling slightly, "I would however like to meet with those who were fortunate enough to teach them if the rumours are to be believed."

"Rumours?" Severus kept his voice curious as he looked back out at the students seeing none of the 6th years dared to glance up nor 4 other students.

"There is such an air of mystery surrounding them," Albus shook his head, "Who are they? Where did they come from? Basic human nature questions that have yet to be answered."

* * *

_Room of Requirement, January 9__th__ 10:30pm._

The 6th years were silent as the rest of the younger members of the Alliance along with Eike explained the full situation of what was going on and exactly why Kayleigh had been required to 'leave school' for a short period of time, "And Severus knows nothing about this?"

"No Kayleigh only told us during the holidays and we agreed so we helped where we could," Samantha answered, "When she returns she will be on her 'best behaviour'."

"Any other orders of business?" Eike asked getting ready to break up the meeting.

"We noticed something," Fred spoke up.

"When we borrowed the map from harry," George added.

"Okay, what did you notice?"

"Crouch has been sniffing around the school, we are not sure for how long just that his name appeared up on the map while we had it down in Severus' lab but Severus was not there."

"That is strange," mark looked around the group.

"Especially when you consider it was Moody who walked out of the dungeons," Fred shook his head.

"What?"

"We'll we followed him to see what he was up to but it was Moody who walked up the stairs," George answered.

"Okay, well Kayleigh is out of action for the time being," Eike lent back in his seat, "Any chance we can get the map off Harry for a little while to check it over?"

* * *

_Room of requirement January 10__th__ 7:30am._

"I want 24 hour surveillance on this map," Eike placed the map up on the wall, "Something is not right and we need to work it out and quickly," studying the map Eike circled Moody's name that was in his office, "This is who we need to keep an eye on track his movements."

_8:45am ROR._

"Was Moody in the hall at breakfast?" Fred asked as the next group walked into to watch the map.

"Yeah sitting next to Dumbledore."

"Impossible he did not leave his office," George shook his head, "The whole time his dot stayed in the office."

"Holy shit what's Crouch doing here again?" Fred spoke pointing to the dot that just joined Moody's.

"This is getting weirder, circle his name let's watch them both."

It was by the end of the day that Moody had never once moved out of his office while Crouch had been seen moving to different locations including the great hall, "Meeting," Paul shook his head, and "We need one now!"

"On it," Fred and George spoke both bolting out of the room.

"Stinky Snake!" Fred called out not caring the supposed Moody was around.

"Snakes bite lions," Eike hissed raising his wand as George barrelled into him knocking him to the ground

"Meeting ASAP," George whispered.

Before Eike could reply he was flung back as he pulled out his wand hitting the wall while Moody held his wand aloft ready to curse again.

"Vanderwild my office!" Severus hissed approaching the scene before Moody could say anything. Eike threw a glare at Fred and George who stood smirking before following their head of office to his office, "Explain?"

"Meeting it is urgent," Eike spoke quickly, "They needed to make it look like well how they did."

Severus nodded, "Inform the rest of your year, I will meet you there. After contacting Black and Lupin I am assuming you want Miss Rosier here as well?"

Eike shook his head, "not at the moment she is busy enough."

"Indeed," Severus growled, "Care to explain that one?"

"Not at the moment," Eike turned towards the door, "30 minutes Sir."

It was by 10pm the room of requirement was full of the 6th years and members of the Alliance, "We did as you asked and have been keeping watch Moody does not leave his office, hell even when Fred and George went after you two he was in his office yet they say he threw you against the wall the only other person besides Severus that was in the corridor was Crouch."

"Polyjuice only explanation but Moody and Crouch were in the same room together the night Harry's name came out," Severus spoke, "Potions ingredients have gone missing so far this year."

"Alright so somehow Crouch is impersonating Moody by Polyjuice; he would need the real Moody close at hand…" Remus spoke making notes up on the board, "Do we think it was him who put Harry's name in the goblet?"

"Could be."

"We cannot approach him about it yet, we keep watching for the moment making notes of the movements."

"Before we go any further," Severus stood up leaning against the table, "Would all of you care to explain to us why Miss Rosier's behaviour suddenly downgraded to the point she was…"

"Severus now is not the time," Natalie snapped surprising everyone, "We have an imposter in the school pretending to be Moody we assume, what Kayleigh has or has not been doing is not important at the moment this is!"

* * *

_January 14__th__, Room of Requirement 8:30pm._

"Moody still has not left his office, Crouch has been everywhere including the defence classroom when 'Moody' has been teaching," Bill took control of the meeting.

"So crouch has to be impersonating Moody, but why?"

"The question should be why was I not informed of this beforehand," Kayleigh spoke entering the room dressed as Beatrice, "Especially when I have just been at the Ministry and Crouch was there."

The room fell silent as Kayleigh took her seat at the head of the table, "Crouch was there?"

"indeed he was within the meeting I have just attended," Kayleigh answered, "how long have you all known the Moody is not Moody?"

"we noticed it a few days ago," Eike answered.

Kayleigh nodded once, "And what have you been doing since then?"

"Keeping a close watch on the names."

Kayleigh lent back in her seat ignoring the glares directed at her, "What are we going to do about it? If Moody is an imposter then that needs to be handled, we assume he is using Polyjuice?"

"Stores have been going missing," Severus nodded once his eyes still narrowed.

"he never goes anywhere without his hipflask even in class he is seen drinking out of it."

"The potion needs to be taken every hour so the Polyjuice theory is seeming more likely, how has the Headmaster not noticed anything wrong though?"

"Albus trusts Moody, if it was not for the map then we would not have noticed anything wrong," Sirius answered.

"So we take Crouch out, do we do it quietly or in public view?"

"You want to confront him?"

Kayleigh nodded, "I do the longer we wait the more time goes to waste this year is hard enough on everyone."

* * *

_Hogwarts January 16__th__ 8:30am._

Amelia walked side by side with the leader of the Alliance as they made their way up to the school, Bartimus Crouch following behind them along with a handful of Aurors, they were met at the doors by Albus who smiled in a welcoming manner, "This is a surprise," the Headmaster spoke his eyes twinkling.

"We believed it would be wise to come visit and see how everyone was getting along," Amelia answered shaking his hand.

"Please do come in," Albus stepped to the side, "So far the year has been going pleasantly well."

"headmaster we have that is to say the Alliance has received a few reports and complaints from concerned parents about your defence against the dark arts teacher, you have Alastor Moody teaching this year?"

"His class has been very popular among the students, I cannot understand why parents would complain," Albus answered as they walked through the halls.

"The complaints were about the unforgivable's," Kayleigh answered keeping in stride, "Especially about them being used against the students, we ourselves had to escort one student to St Mungo's after such a lesson."

Albus paused, "I was unaware of that fact."

"You are unaware that some of your students have a horrific past with such curses?" Kayleigh raised a single eyebrow seeing the smirk cross Amelia's face, "Given harry Potter goes here I find that hard to believe."

"professor Moody has my complete faith while he is teaching, if he upset any students I am sure he did not set out that way," Albus answered carefully his eyes turning calculating.

"So you would have no objections if we were to observe his classes?"

"Of course not."

Kayleigh smiled, "Amelia I can find my own way, though perhaps if Kingsley could join me?"

* * *

_Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom, 6__th__ Year class._

"Professor given none of the students are allowed to drink in class, do you think it wise that you do?"

Moody paused before taking a mouthful from his flask, "I am required it," Moody answered before returning to his lecture.

Kayleigh remained silent for the rest of the class sitting at the back with Kingsley next to her who seemed to be studying the man teaching, as the bell rang and the class filed out neither were surprised when Albus, Amelia and co entering the classroom though Moody seemed a little surprised, "I saw it for myself Minister," Kingsley stood up.

Amelia nodded, "as Albus and I saw, Mr crouch perhaps you would like to explain to us," she turned towards the man standing behind her, "How is it possible that it is recorded you were in this classroom when I know for a fact you were with my Aurors in Albus' office?"

"Minister?"

"Kingsley how long ago?" Amelia directed the next question.

"30 minutes ago."

"very well we shall wait it out then, Auror Moody if you would be as kind as to empty all of your pockets and place everything including your hipflask on the desk in front of you we can have this mess cleared up."

"Albus what is the meaning of this?" Alastor demanded his fake eye swivelling around his head.

"Do as they say Alastor I am sure this is a complete misunderstanding," Albus answered though his voice had a hard edge to it.

Alastor placed everything bar his hipflask on the table before stepping back, "The flask," Kayleigh spoke stepping forward.

"That holds the potions I am required to take," Moody answered with a growl.

"We shall see that you get them," Amelia answered.

It was quick though not quick enough as Moody reached for his wand suddenly only to find ropes wrapping around his body the high lady not lowering her wand, "What do you have to hide?" Kayleigh smirked moving forward flicking her wand, "Amelia, Crouch if you would please."

After 25 minutes of silence three of the four Auror's taken out of the room the potion wore off the fake eye popping out along with a limb growing back, though the man that appeared surprised Albus as all eyes turned to Crouch who was sitting blankly on a chair, "This raises many questions," Amelia spoke softly.

"It does," Kayleigh nodded her eyes hardening as they looked at Barty Crouch jr who was still tied up in ropes, "Where is Alastor Moody? Kingsley check his office please."

"Albus you have had an imposter teaching in this school," Amelia spoke as Kingsley moved towards the office, "Who you just currently vouched for."

"It was not this man I vouched for," Albus' face was deadly.

"How do you wish to handle this?" Amelia turned her eyes to Beatrice.

"As quietly as possible it would be within the best interests of everyone if this was not to get out," Kayleigh answered.

"We will see to it then," Amelia nodded.

"Thank you for listening," Kayleigh sighed, "I'll wait to hear from you, Headmaster, Amelia," she nodded at both of them before leaving the room hardly surprised to find Remus waiting for her, "Look can you yell at me later."

Remus offered a brief smirk, "Come Milady it is time for you to be returning."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 February in the lake

_Hogwarts January 18__th__._

"I do hope that you have used this time to reflect Miss Rosier," Albus spoke looking at the student sitting opposite him, "And that we shall not have any repeat of your behaviour."

"yes Sir," Kayleigh glanced keeping her face blank.

"you are still to serve detention with Professor Snape for the next two weeks, your detentions from defence have been lifted, do not make up regret allowing you to keep your privileges as prefect."

"I won't sir, I have had time to reflect upon my behaviour and I wish to apologise to you and the other professors as well… I was not myself," Kayleigh answered softly, "And I allowed my emotions to get the better of me."

"Very well," Albus' eyes twinkled once more, "I believe if you leave now you shall make it to your first defence class on time."

"Yes sir," Kayleigh stood up picking up her bag, "I will apologise to the other heads of schools as well sir, and I disgraced not only myself but Hogwarts with my behaviour."

* * *

_Defence classroom._

"Rosier?" Moody growled out.

"here Sir," Kayleigh answered softly glancing up, she had been surprised when the ex-Auror had actually agreed to teach out the rest of the school year given what had happened, but the man had resumed teaching after a few days of rest.

"Today we are going to switch it up a little," Moody's twisted smile appeared on his face, "Duelling by yourself is hard enough but when partnered up you are required not only to protect yourself but also your partner, all of you pair up with someone from an opposite house!"

The lesson was proceeding well, the group having practiced duelling in pairs with Remus on various occasions, "do not be afraid to fight dirty!" Moody barked making a few jump sending their hexes off course, "An opponent will not hesitate to fight dirty, the rules of duelling hardly apply to a real fight."

As the bell sounded many of the students were nursing slight injuries after the 'fight dirty' remark, "Rosier a word before you leave," Moody growled as the students packed up.

Kayleigh paused before nodding to her house mates she would be fine, "Sir?"

"Take a seat," Moody growled sitting behind his desk.

Kayleigh sighed before doing as she was asked, "yes Sir?"

"Your head of house and the Headmaster wished for me to pass on this information to you," Moody's face twisted slightly, "though in truth there is another conversation that is long overdue. The first thing I need Rosier if your word that what I am about to tell you will not be told to the school."

Kayleigh paused before nodding slowly, "Before I give you my word Sir, I would like to know why it is required."

"Smart girl you are," Moody gave a bark of a laugh, "If you would prefer I can call your head of house here."

Kayleigh shook her head, "That shall not be required Sir."

"The reason your word is required girlie is the information I am going to provide you with is only known to a handful of people, if it was up to myself I would not hand it over the more people who know something the easier it is for a leak to occur," Moody growled.

"If I give you my word shall I be able to discuss it with my head of house?"

"Yes he knows the secret."

"Very well Sir, I shall not repeat what I am about to be told to anyone who does not know the secret," Kayleigh gave the easy oath.

Moody nodded once, "you have not been taught by me before."

"Excuse me?" Kayleigh played dumb to the statement, "You have been our defence professor since the start of term."

"No I have not, someone was impersonating me," Moody growled before giving a quick over view of what had happened.

"Why are you explaining this to me Sir?" Kayleigh asked quietly.

"because you have a right to know after your head of house explained to me what the impersonator had done," Moody peered directly at her, "you have your father's eyes and temper from what I am told."

Kayleigh swallowed slowly not expecting the conversation to turn this way, "Sir if it all the same I would rather not have this conversation after I made a promise to the headmaster to be on my best behaviour. We have a history together sir one which still to this day causes me pain."

"What do you know of that day?" Moody growled standing up.

"I know of my Mother's screams Sir that echoed through the manor when we received the news…" Kayleigh whispered quietly a chill running down her spine as wood collided with stone.

"We all make choices," Moody moved around the desk, "Whether they be right or wrong, your father was offered the chance to come quietly he refused the misconception you have is that I fired the fatal curse."

Kayleigh stood up quickly grabbing her bag, "whether you fired it or not sir, my father is dead and part of the blame lies in your hands. We all make choices just as you also made a choice, I do not care if you believe my father was wrong all he ever did was try to protect us to protect my Mother and me but you took away that protection."

* * *

_Potions classroom._

Halting in the middle of the role as the door opened Severus lowered his parchment seeing his student take her customary seat though the fine tremor that ran through her body was obvious, keeping his eyes on her he finished off reading the name only to receive a nod in response to her name. "Today we are continuing on from our previous lesson," Severus spoke softly, "To create the base of the Spinaldex potion you shall be using the golden cauldrons on the front desk, you are to form groups of three for this potion the base formula is on the board all of the supplies can be found within the supply cupboard."

There was a soft murmuring through the class as they formed their groups, though Kayleigh had not moved from her spot her eyes still staring at a point behind their professor's desk. Severus moved forward his shadow falling over her; "Perhaps we should go into my office…" he spoke softly touching her shoulder lightly to gain her attention, "Your bench partners can start."

Kayleigh nodded slowly standing up slipping past her head of house and into the open office door, "There shall be a one way silencing spell in place, call if there are any problems," Severus spoke to the rest of the class whom nodded before walking through the door. "Half of the students in there are nursing small injuries would you care to tell me why?"

"Moody wanted us to fight dirty," Kayleigh answered softly, "So we did, he said within a battle the normal duelling rules do not apply we worked in teams today."

"That explains the injuries then, but not what has you so rattled," Severus sighed sitting down, "I assume he spoke to you after class?"

"Yes," Kayleigh nodded, "he informed me of what had happened."

It was twenty minutes later a slightly calmer Kayleigh re-entered the classroom moving back to her group while Severus moved through the aisles of the class room checking the progress of everyone's work, "While the base is in the cooling process read through the next part of the potion found within your books paying attention to Horton's Law."

* * *

_Room of Requirement, February 23__rd__ 11:30pm._

The doors of the room flew open as a slightly panicked Harry Potter came flying in making those present look up, "Harry?" Kayleigh spoke softly getting to her feet.

"Are they here?" harry whispered desperately looking around the room.

"Are who here?"

"Ron and Hermione," Harry kept scanning the room.

"Sit down Harry," Kayleigh sighed pushing the boy into a seat, "Why would you think they are here?"

"Neville came to find them hours ago and they didn't come back…."

Kayleigh nodded looking back around the room, "That makes the four," she spoke as one of her classmates moved to the board supporting information on the second task.

"What makes four?" Harry growled, "Where are they?"

"Harry, 'Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground, and while you search ponder this…"

"I know the bloody song!" Harry snapped standing up.

"We've taken what you'll sorely miss," Kayleigh pushed him back into the chair; "We've taken what you'll sorely miss."

The little colour that was in the boy's face drained away, "But why did they take them both?"

"Hermione attended the ball with Krum," Kayleigh spoke softly, "Another girl arrived in the castle tonight, Fleur's younger sister and Miss Chang is also missing."

"But…"

"Harry please tell me you have a plan," Kayleigh took hold of the boy's hand.

"I do," Harry nodded slowly, "Neville helped me and Dobby is getting hold of it for me, Natalie has been teaching me how to swim as well."

Kayleigh closed her eyes briefly, "Okay, I suggest you get some sleep."

"They'll be safe right?"

"Harry go get some sleep," Kayleigh shook her head.

* * *

_Hogwarts Great Hall, February 24__th__ 7:45am._

Excitement was within the air of the great hall as the students and professors enjoyed their breakfast the judges for the task were sitting at the table though it seemed Percy Weasely had taken Crouch's position for the time being as a judge given the rather quiet investigation that was going on. As the morning post arrived Kayleigh paid for her paper feeding the bird a piece of bacon though the headline made her blood run cold.

_Magical Orphanage Attacked!_

_News is trickling in of an attack on the magical orphanage that our High Lady visited last week, at this stage it is unknown who the attackers were. Magical and Muggle law enforcement officers were on scene investigating the scene, though it is believed that no one was injured within the attack the main building was burnt to the ground…_

Kayleigh lowered the paper her hands slightly shaking as her eyes scouted the great hall falling on others who had also lowered their papers, "Excuse me," she spoke softly to her year mates standing up.

"Kay?" Eike went to stand.

"Stay here and attend the task," Kayleigh kept her voice soft glancing once to the head table nodding once to her head of house who had his own paper lowered.

* * *

_Potions classroom, 8:00am._

Kayleigh paced the classroom her mind in overdrive as the door opened two people slipping in, "If I had not visited…"

"We do not know that," Severus spoke closing the door, "you did what you needed to do."

"I am going to go," Samantha spoke softly placing her hand lightly on her friends arm, "You need to attend the task if you were to miss this one as well people would raise questions."

Once again the door opened with four sixth years entering one from each house, "How do we proceed?"

"We have an hour until the task," Kayleigh shook her head, "Floo through to the manor and we can discuss this more, Sir you need to stay here."

Severus nodded once, "Find me when you return."

"I shall."

* * *

_Alliance Manor, 8:10am._

Remus stood the moment the floo flared with the paper still in his hands, "When do we leave?"

"We do not," Kayleigh sighed as the four guards went off to get changed, "You, Sirius and I need to be at the task, where is Bill?"

"Here Milady," Bill spoke entering the room already changed into battle robes tying the sword around his waist.

"Sam go get ready," Kayleigh nodded as her fifth year friend left the room, "Samantha is going to go with four guards, Bill I would like you to accompany them see if you can find anything in the wards I want to know if this was a magical or muggle attack. Do we know who is on scene?"

"Kingsley and a team of Auror's," Sirius answered entering the room, "Amelia sent through the information ten minutes ago, when do we leave?"

"As I said to Remus we don't, you need to be at the task for your Godson Sirius," Kayleigh sighed as the guards re-entered the room ready to go though their faces were grim, "Bill is in charge for this."

"The task is only an hour long," Samantha walked back through the doors adjusting her hair.

"We can cover your absence if need be," Kayleigh nodded, "Stay for as long as you need."

* * *

_Hogwarts Grounds, 8:45am._

The stands that had been used for the first task were now by the black lake filled with various students all laughing and awaiting the start of the second task, Kayleigh made her way through the throng of students towards the stands nodding once to her head of house as she past him her eyes flickering to the gate where Sirius and Remus were walking up from though both men's faces were still partly grave, receiving the nod in return she made her way up into the stands finding her housemates and taking her seat next to Eike, "Samantha has gone," she spoke softly her eyes scouting those around her, "Bill is with her."

Eike nodded, "Do we know any more than what was in the paper?"

"Not yet Amelia has Auror's on site, we should know more when Sam returns."

"This wasn't your fault," Eike spoke softly squeezing her hand.

"it doesn't feel that way," Kayleigh sighed turning her eyes to the lake, "ready for round two?"

"Until we know more do not blame yourself and even then do not blame yourself," Eike kept his voice soft his hand squeezing her own again, "And truthfully not really."

* * *

_Professor's and guests stand, 8:59am._

"Do you know what his plan is for this one?" Severus spoke quietly to the man sitting next to him.

Remus glanced to his left, "No, do you?"

"If he ever steals from my stores again…" Severus growled.

Remus turned his full attention to his left, "Steal from your stores?"

"Gillyweed went missing," Severus answered speaking out the side of his mouth.

"Isn't that more suited to salt water not fresh water?"

"Indeed," Severus nodded once.

"I am going to kill him…." Remus muttered passing the information onto Sirius whose face turned whiter.

* * *

_Gryffindor section, 9:03am._

"Why the hell is he just standing there?" Natalie whispered looking down to the shore edge.

"Looks like he is chewing something."

"What would he be chewing?"

"Gillyweed," Neville answered glancing across to them.

"Isn't that suited to salt water?"

"It has a longer lasting effect in salt water, but recent studies have showed it can perform well in fresh water for up to 50 minutes."

"Neville the task is an hour long…"

"Let's hope he swims fast," Natalie muttered glancing over to the Slytherin stand.

* * *

_Slytherin stand, 9:06am._

"Please tell me he did not just eat Gillyweed?" Kayleigh asked softly.

"he didn't eat Gillyweed," the voices around her answered.

"Liars… I swear this boy is going to send me into heart failure," Kayleigh growled.

"recent studies have shown…"

"50 minutes," Kayleigh snapped, "Is what they have shown, the task goes for an hour."

* * *

_Professor's and guests stand, 9:39am._

"how are you enjoying your work with the Alliance, Lord Black?"

Sirius turned his head slightly at the question, "it is diverse and interesting."

"we are surprised to see you both here after this morning's paper," Minerva gave a sad smile.

"We were planning on going but our lady ordered us to be here for Harry."

"someone is coming up!"

All heads flew back towards the lake as a head broke the surface though it was the French champion who was in hysterics, "Poor girl."

"Looks like a grindylow attack," Remus muttered as they watched the girl ushered into the medical tent.

"How about you Remus, do you enjoy your work?"

"I do," Remus nodded answering the question, "I have had the opportunity to pick a few brains at the Auror's academy."

"Who would that be then boy?" Moody growled from his seat.

* * *

_Hufflepuff stand, 10:05am._

"Aren't they meant to be back by now?" Mark looked around his friends, "The task was for an hour only…"

"It's only five minutes out."

Mark nodded turning his eyes back to the lake though not before glancing around the other stands seeing the strained looks on a few faces as the minutes continued to tick by.

"Someone is coming up!" a voice shouted in the crowd all eyes focussing on the lake only.

The Hufflepuff stand roaring loudly as they saw their champion surface with the hostage who had been taken, "Cedric made it back first!"

* * *

_Professor and Guest stand, 10:15am._

"Tell me there is something to stop them from drowning," Sirius growled as Krum reached the surface with Hermione.

"I am sure the headmasters and mistress would not allow…"

"Moony they stopped this fucking competition when the death toll got to high!" Sirius snapped, So tell me positively there is something to stop them from drowning." Remus remained quiet looking out over the lake, "You lying might have helped," Sirius growled after a minute of silence.

* * *

_Slytherin Stand, 10:25am._

Kayleigh was tapping her foot impatiently her eyes glued to the lake ignoring the sniggers of some of her housemates about maybe Potter had drowned, "LOOK!" a voice screamed out as three heads bursts through the surface, Kayleigh softly breathing a sigh of relief, "Only one more of these bloody things to get through…"

"Do we know if…"

"Not yet," Kayleigh answered softly as bagman announced the scores and current standing along with how harry had shown remarkable courage and bravery, "I'll give him remarkable courage and bravery…"

"You cannot go slap him this time," Eike laughed softly squeezing her hand once more.

"I was thinking more along the lines of drawn and quartered," Kayleigh growled getting to her feet.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 We want to curl up in our beds and forget the world.

_Room of Requirement February 25__th__ 7:30am._

"The muggle authorities believe it was arson that set the building alight," Bill handed out the reports to the group who were seated, "So to them it is suspicious circumstances and they are investigating it fully, our scans and check indicated that it was not a magical fire that tore through the building, all alarm and ward systems they had going were fully functioning."

"So we believe it was a muggle who did this?" Severus asked scanning through the report.

"Whoever it was knows the muggle world, whether or not it was an actual muggle or someone with full knowledge of the muggle world remains to be seen."

"Who is continuing on with the case?"

"The muggles have the lead on it," Samantha answered placing her report down, "Our Ministry is also investigating but not getting in the way there will be full discloser from the muggles though."

"No one was hurt?" Kayleigh asked softly.

"Everyone got out safely, the owners and the staff run fire drills every month with the children when the alarms went off they all got out and waited in the appointed area," Samantha smiled softly before the smile disappeared, "One thing the fire department did notice was it seems like an accelerant was used which is why they are treating it as arson."

"We will be kept informed of the situation and findings?"

"We will," Bill nodded.

"Where are they going?" Michael asked softly, "I mean the place has been burnt down they would have lost everything where are they going?"

Bill paused, "I'm not sure but I can find out."

"if they need any finical help…"

"I have already made a donation," Sirius spoke refilling his coffee cup, "I did so last night."

"If they need more make sure they get the funds, if there is any way we can help."

"I will speak with them today," Bill nodded, "And inform you all of the outcome."

"Next order of business?" Severus asked looking around the table.

"Russia," Sirius answered smirking as Kayleigh and Severus both groaned.

"What now?" Severus growled.

"Both parties are ready to reach a full agreement," Remus spoke handing around another folder of information, "They would like to set up the talks and get the agreement seen to as soon as possible, with the Alliance as the co-signers and witnesses of the historic agreement."

"All of us?" Mark asked not wanting to open his folder.

"yes," Sirius nodded, "If everyone would actually open their folders we can explain how this is going to work."

* * *

_Alliance Manor, March 4__th__ 9:00am._

Once again the group was waiting on the front grounds of the manor for the arrivals of not only the Russians but also of the IWC this time both parties by international portkey, the itinerary for the next 3 days was intense to say the least for all parties yet for the group of students needing to be adults it was going to be doubly as long, "Alexander welcome," Kayleigh smiled as the Russian contingent arrived the man in the lead their guide from Russia.

"Milady," alexander bowed kissing her hand, "My Lords and Ladies," he bowed to each though in Natalie and Samantha's case also kissed the backs of their hands.

"Please do come in," Severus stepped forward making a mental note to stock up on a sobering up potion and hangover cure.

"If it is all the same we shall wait," Alexander smiled brightly.

"of course," Severus nodded, "You did not have the honour of meeting…"

Kayleigh zoned out as Severus introduced the rest of the Alliance to Alexander only coming back to her senses when she saw another group arrive and bow though what surprised her was the fact the Headmaster was also present, because their lives were not complicated enough without adding that factor to them, "Welcome," Kayleigh placed a bright smile on her face, "Please everyone come inside out of the cold, Spring has not yet reached us."

* * *

_Alliance dining room, 11:00am._

"If you all agree," Albus spoke looking around the assembled group, "Hogwarts would serve as the perfect backdrop for such an historic signing."

"That would be wonderful to see such a remarkable school, the envy of most."

"Then we are agreed?"

'_No we are bloody not!_' the majority of the Alliance screamed in their minds though they nodded at the suggestion, "We have the signing due to take place the day after tomorrow at 3:30pm."

"I will ensure the school is ready and spotless for this event, classes will be out for the day at that time the students will enjoy the chance of witnessing such a historic event."

"Now that is settled," Kayleigh entered the conversation before anything else could be suggested or decided, "We have organised for a tour not only of the British Ministry but also of some places that are historic to Great Britain, dinner tonight will be a formal affair and on Thursday Night after the signing a formal ball shall be held in both the IWC and Russian members honour."

* * *

_Alliance Manor, 3pm._

The actual writing of the document was proceeding well as far as the Alliance was concerned, Kayleigh looked up as the door opened and Sirius slipped into the room holding a folded piece of parchment within his hands, "Excuse me for a moment," she spoke to the table standing up and heading to Sirius, "Sirius?"

"This just came through," Sirius spoke softly handing over the parchment, "I am heading up to the school now."

Kayleigh nodded opening the parchment and scanning the words though a frown crossed her face, "What does that mean he…"

"I don't know but I am going up there to speak with him now," Sirius shook his head, "it could be nothing."

"Or it could be something," Kayleigh sighed, "Anything else?"

"I'm not sure you would want to know at the moment."

"Sirius?"

Sirius nodded to outside of the door holding it open for Kayleigh to step out before closing it securely, "Amelia just sent through the latest findings on the fire at the orphanage, the muggle police are closing in on who they think did it the problem is…"

"What?" Kayleigh growled.

"The person who is of interest to them is a squib thrown out by his family."

Kayleigh growled in frustration, "If that is the case then he would have known it was a…"

"I know Amelia is going to get us more information as it comes through the problem being we cannot try someone who is non-magical in our court system and if this person starts raving about the children being groups of witches and wizards he could plead the insanity defence and the courts could find him delusional."

"What if we were to step in?"

"I am not really sure; you hold powers on both sides but…"

"Get Ted to look into it, I want to know where we stand if we need to step in."

Sirius nodded, "I will ask him."

"Good now get up to the school and talk to your Godson."

Kayleigh returned to the room taking her seat at the table once more a few curious glances falling on her in a questioning manner, "Where are we up to?"

"Milady we are currently going through the legal standards on both sides before it is written."

* * *

_Alliance Manor, 9:45pm._

Dinner was over though excuses had not yet been made to leave their guests to it; Severus was sitting with a mixture of Russians and IWC personal, "How is it you spend your days if you do not mind us asking?"

Severus looked up from his drink, "Each day is a different one, we receive various requests from all over the world as it stands we are also going through our own history."

"Tell me more about our Ladies, they seem remarkable young ladies."

"Women," Severus corrected, "And they are, all of us have faced things we never thought we would."

"In what aspect?"

"Excuse me, Claudius?" Kayleigh approached the table waving down those seated who went to stand up.

"Beatrice?"

"May I have a quick word," Kayleigh smiled.

"Of course, ladies gentlemen if you would excuse me for a moment," Severus stood nodding to the group and following Kayleigh out of the room, "They are fishing."

"We know," Kayleigh sighed softly, "Sir we are exhausted and still need to complete the school day…"

"Skip potions," Severus sighed nodding, "that will mean you only have to go back until 11am not a full day."

"And everyone else?"

"We will figure it out, take Eike with you and go now."

"Forgive our lady a problem has arisen that needs to be dealt with Lord Hiviskonse is seeing to it with her," Severus retook his seat at the table.

"I do hope it is nothing serious?"

"Not too serious just a few matters that keep popping up," Severus answered refilling his drink, "For us there never seems to be enough hours within a day."

* * *

_Hogwarts 11:00am._

"Get changed," Kayleigh yawned taking her potion, "We have transfiguration up first."

"Good to see you two are back," Severus spoke entering his office from the classroom.

"You said class was cancelled…"

"No I told you two not to attend," Severus smirked, "Everyone else did, now you need to head up to your class do not expect to see Natalie, Michael or mark today throughout the halls they were taken ill this morning."

"Lucky them…" Eike yawned picking up his school bag.

"Take these," Severus summoned two peppers up potions, "Tomorrow we are going to need to work out a better routine than this."

* * *

_Alliance Manor 6:30am._

The Alliance sat with their advisors around the large tale along with the heads of their various departments, "Milady Sirius contacted myself yesterday in regards to where we would stand legally if we were to step in," Ted opened the files in front of him, "Given your positions the magical law enforcement could not stop you, but the muggle side may cause some problems if you were to."

"What sort of fallout are we looking at?" Severus asked.

"It would depend, my suggestion is if you feel the need to step in is to step up a fair legal court to try the accused in one which would hold both magical and muggle judges. I understand that you are worried about the possible accused of being able to plea the insanity defence if this was to be tried fully in a muggle court and though that is a risk…"

"What would your advice be Ted?" Kayleigh asked sighing, "Do we go for a combined court or not?"

"My advice would be to see how things play out, to allow the Muggle authorities to handle this if indeed it is a muggle or squib."

"So you would advise to stay out of it completely?"

"From a legal standpoint, yes. From a moral and humane standpoint, no," Ted sighed shaking his head, "this is technically a catch twenty-two situation we are damned if we do and we are damned if we don't. There could be fractions of our community who would demand blood then others who would not care; trying to play peacemaker in this situation is like walking on a knives edge."

"Can you keep an eye on it for us?"

Ted nodded, "I shall and when charges are laid I will speak with the relevant parties as well."

"Anything else rom your department?" Sirius asked from his seat.

"Nothing worth mentioning, we are drawing up new employment contracts with the legal clauses in them but apart from the current situation all else has been quiet."

"Alright Cooper?"

"My department for the last week has still been working on compiling a full history of the Alliance, so far we have documented the first four generations of the Alliance focussing mainly on the battles and treaties that they drew up or were involved in," Cooper answered handing around a collection of folders, "Your ancestors were truly remarkable people likes yourselves."

Kayleigh gave a tight smile as she placed her folder in front of her, "What of your other research projects?"

"The previous people who had working on them were very specific along with whoever you have working on it now, the notes when they come in are very detailed," Cooper smiled, "Whoever they are I would be rather happy to have them on my team full time."

The group smirked softly, "I am sure they would like that," Severus shook his head, "But the fact remains they have other projects they are working on that are important."

"well hopefully one of these days we will steal them away, as for our research in that department we are also still compiling everything together in the next week or two we should have more."

"Anne?"

"We have scheduled some one on one interviews for you all and our current guests to give the community a bit of in-depth information on you all," Anne pulled out copies of a new schedule, "As well as the one on one interviews we have a press conference scheduled for this afternoon at 4pm. Invites and replies have been received for the signing taking place tomorrow at Hogwarts apart from that more invites for various celebrations and parties have come in and I would suggest honestly you start taking some of them up."

"We will consider it but our time is short as it is," Kayleigh answered carefully, "perhaps one or two a month."

"I will narrow down some options and pass them onto Sirius," Anne smiled, "Also after reading some of the history complied by Cooper your ancestors had an open day every few months were the general public could address them ask questions or make requests this is a tradition I believe you should all uphold and start to continue."

"Allow us some time to think it over and discuss it," Mark glanced between his friends.

"Was there anything else Anne?" Sirius made a note in his diary in front of him as the woman shook her head, "Marissa?"

"I have been working mainly with Ted, Remus and Sirius this week," Marissa addressed the group, "I have also been helping to relocate a new premises for the orphanage to move into while their old building is being rebuilt. I do not have anything really to add to what Ted has already said."

"Nice and short," Michael grinned softly.

"I do not see the point in reporting the same information again Milord," Marissa smiled.

"Okay William you are up."

"Without boring you all with the details given we are pressed for time as it is, I have approved an increase to the expenditures budget of not only Anne's department but also Marissa's. the new pay schedule that ted suggested a few weeks ago has come into full effect all employees receiving their pay weekly, we have looked into a few more investments this week and I have a meeting with an Investment Advisor early next week," William answered, "To put it mildly you could throw money around and hold the biggest parties of the century every night and it would not really make a dent in the total worth and capital of The Alliance."

"So if I said I wanted a quidditch team?" Mark grinned slyly.

"You could buy them Milord but as it already stands you already have investments in some teams of the league."

"Anything else William?" Eike spoke halting the joking around for the moment.

"nothing Milord."

"Very well if you would all please excuse us," Kayleigh stood, "We all shall or some of at least shall see you next week, have a good day."

"You as well Milady," the four stood packing away their notes and bowing before leaving the room and closing the door.

"Bill?" Severus turned to the man the moment the door was closed.

"No one has wandered where they should not have," Bill answered the question, "I am still working with Paul to draw up new wards to place over this area especially if you consider doing as Anne suggested."

"Remus?"

"Training is coming along well we should have our first 'pass out' group in a month, we will need to work out a fair graduation for them."

"Make sure it is a weekend," Severus growled, "And we shall be there, I am not liking how much we all need to turn."

"We need to end this here," Sirius spoke flicking his wand to vanish and pack up the majority of paper work that was covering the table as the door opened.

"Excuse us," Albus smiled at the group walking into the room.

"Nothing to excuse for Headmaster," Remus stood up picking up various files in front of him, "Our morning meeting ran over today."

* * *

_Ministry of Magic, 1:10pm._

Amelia closed her office door quietly after the group had entered all bar Severus who was still with the diplomats who were touring the ministry, "They are going to take the group downstairs for an hour," Amelia took her seat behind the desk, "We believed it would be a wise idea if you were to turn now and go back to start the school day returning here in 45 minutes to complete the afternoon. This evening we that is to say I am going to invite your distinguished guests for dinner which you shall not need to attend."

Kayleigh gave a brief smile, "Thank you," she spoke softly taking her potion to return to normal while the five other student members did the same along with the handful of guards they had with them.

"You are looking tired," Amelia sighed summoning her floo jar, "Through to Severus' office he would be up at lunch."

* * *

_Hogwarts 1:05pm._

"Has anyone seen Severus?" Kayleigh hid her yawn as they made their way back towards the Room of Requirement to floo back to the Minister's office.

"I don't have his class until after lunch," Samantha had no chance of hiding her own yawn, "Tomorrow morning we don't have anything right?"

"Last time I checked the schedule was clear," Mark opened the door to the room seeing their guards wide awake and looking ready to go, "How is it you are all awake?"

"Slight variation on the potions we take," a voice answered that did not belong to the face it was sporting.

"I don't want to know at the moment," Eike raised his hand before the explanation could be told, "Though now at least it will not raise questions as to why your all look different."

* * *

_Minister of Magic Office, 1:12pm._

Amelia had barely returned to her seat when the floo flared again the group filing back through older alter egos already to go, "You've barely left…"

"we flooed out via the ROR to avoid running into ourselves," Natalie answered yawning widely.

Amelia sighed seeing the condition the group was in before summoning 6 peppers up potions and handing them over, "Take these were you going to stay here or…"

"We'll go join them, it has only been three minutes for them," Kayleigh answered placing the now empty vial back down.

"I shall join you to enquire about dinner this evening."

Severus glanced at his watch as they passed by a rest room excusing himself for a moment, the moment he closed the stall door and locked it he placed up a silencing spell before turning back two hours to teach his class. It was thirty seconds later that he reappeared in the stall again still vanishing the potions mess from his robes and cleaning them quickly before lowering the spell and re-joining the group finding the other members of the Alliance had also caught up, "The minister has graciously asked us to dine with her, would that cause any problems?"

"No of course not," Severus nodded, "As things currently stand until the official signing tomorrow afternoon at 3:30pm there is nothing scheduled though all parties will be required at the school by no later than lunch time."

"Well then Minister I would be delighted to accept your invite."

"As would we be delighted."

* * *

_Hogwarts, 6:45pm._

The great hall was filled for dinner with gossiping students about the latest rumours, who was seen with who, who had broken up with who all it all it was a normal day for the school population, though the chatter died out as the Headmaster got to his feet, "A few moments of your attention if you please," he addressed the now silent student body, "Tomorrow afternoon Hogwarts will play host to yet another historic event for the signing between Russia and the IWC will take place here within our great hall at 3:30pm all students are to be assembled in the hall no later than 3pm. The Alliance will also be in residence tomorrow as witnesses to this event, I implore you all to be on your best behaviour thank you," the headmaster retook his seats as more whispers and conversations broke out.

At the Gryffindor table Natalie was doing her best to keep her eyes open though her elbow slipped off the table rousing her slightly and causing her friends to laugh, "Why are you so tired?"

"Bad night's sleep," Natalie brushed the lie over easily standing up slowly, "I've got to go I have detention tonight."

"What who with?"

"Snape," Natalie sighed, "When I was on my way down to dinner."

"Nat you have been in detention with him at least once a fortnight for the whole year what has he got against you?"

Natalie shrugged, "I don't know but I better go, I'll catch you guys later."

"hey Gourges?" Harry looked up as the girl went to pass, "You have detention with Snape tonight don't you?"

Natalie nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Can you tell him I will be a bit late, Dumbledore err wanted to speak with the champions…"

"Sure harry," Natalie yawned, "But don't blame me if he gives you another one or deducts points."

* * *

_Potions Classroom, 7pm._

The classroom was filled with Alliance members and guards all who had 'detention', though the group as it was standing was dead on their feet. Severus swept into the room closing the door his eyes scanning those assembled, "Where is Potter?"

"The Headmaster wanted to speak with him and the other champion's sir," Natalie yawned sitting down at one of the tables and lowering her head.

Severus cursed softly before nodding, "Hopefully Albus will not keep them too long."

"Severus I am hoping you will not keep us too long, Amelia managed to get us the night off but all of that is blown to hell if you keep us here," Kayleigh growled her head resting against the desk.

"I am planning on releasing you all shortly when an urgent message comes through," Severus offered a tired smirk, "Tomorrow if possible I want you all to stay completely away from yourselves."

"Can we skip out?"

"No," Severus shook his head, "That would raise many questions; the last class of the day will be reduced down."

"Sorry Sir," harry quietly entered the room closing the door before wards quickly sprung up.

"Harry what did Albus ask of the champions?"

"He wants us to be guides for the people coming tomorrow," harry answered looking around the exhausted group.

"Well that makes one job a little easier," Severus nodded.

"How…"

"If you guide 'us' around they actually might be able to only turn a single hour at a time," Severus explained, "Given potions is last for the 6th years tomorrow do not worry about that class."

"What about us?" Mark growled.

"You have history Mark the professor will not notice if you are not there," Severus smirked, "Natalie you have charms, we will try and set it up that the champions will need your help."

"I have runes," Samantha spoke up, "We are working on our individual projects I can ask professor vector if I can use the library or another classroom so as not to give my project away."

Severus nodded facing Michael who shrugged, "No class for me last as I have Astronomy tomorrow night," the boy answered, "I just need out of the ball early enough to get to class."

"That we can arrange," Severus yawned, "Well it looks like I have an urgent message I need to attend, detention for you six tomorrow night at 6pm instead we will leave from here."

* * *

_Hogwarts Great Hall, 3:25pm._

The hall was filled with rows of benches holding not only the student body but also other invited guests and the press who were all busy taking photos, the professors raised platform held a large desk where the standard of the IWC was present along with the Russian flag, "May I have your attention please," Sirius addressed the waiting audience as the hall died down, "Thank you the signing will be getting underway very shortly, we ask that while it is taking place all witches and wizards remain seated. After the signing takes place the IWC, the Russian envoy and the Alliance are willing to take questions from the public and press please note you will be called upon to ask your question."

"All Rise!" A guard called out opening the doors to the great hall the Alliance filing in along with the officials from both sides.

"Please be seated," Kayleigh spoke from the platform smiling, "We the Alliance are here today to serve as witnesses to this great event, we are not only honoured to perform such a task but are grateful that we can share it with the students of Hogwarts as well. Alexander Andrei will be signing for Russia while Albus Dumbledore will sign on behalf of the IWC, the co-signers will be Charissa Ho China and Emmy Rossulm from Russia. Albus if you would please," Kayleigh gestured towards the parchment.

"On behalf of the IWC, I Albus Dumbledore do hereby sign to welcome Russia back into our confederation," with those words spoken the old Headmaster signed his elegant signature on the parchment his eyes twinkling as the camera flashes went off.

"On behalf of my country Russia, we receive your welcome with warm thanks and are happy to stand alongside those nations of the IWC as friends," Alexander smiled broadly before signing his own name. Charissa stepping forward and signing underneath Albus signature while Emmy signed under Alexander's the document growing brightly on the table as applause broke out in the hall those assembled getting to their feet and clapping loudly, "Za druzhbu myezhdu narodami!" alexander shook Albus' hand still smiling broadly.

"Za druzhbu myezhdu narodami!" Albus returned the saying as the camera flashes continued to go off.

* * *

_Alliance Ballroom, 10pm._

"I do not wish to alarm you," Amelia spoke softly capturing Remus' attention, "But unless you remove your charges they are going to fall down where they stand, they are exhausted."

Remus followed her line of sight though he could see the smiles he knew they were starting to become forced the slower movements leading to the true conclusion of just how exhausted they all were, "It has been a long week so far."

"I am not doubting that," Amelia nodded, "But their health and safety should always be paramount Remus."

"They have already had questions asked…"

Amelia smirked softly conjuring a piece of parchment and quill quickly writing out a missive, "Then how fortunate that this has just arrived then isn't it requiring their urgent attention?"

"What is that?" Remus raised a single eyebrow.

"Why the muggle police officers have just made an arrest and require the Alliance in put before they move forward," Amelia smiled softly.

"Amelia?"

"This afternoon just before the ball, I explained to our department I would pass the message on they do wish for the Alliance input but not until later in the week…"

"Yet no one knows that," Remus smiled taking the folded up parchment.

"Go round up your troops Remus; they all need a good night's sleep."

* * *

_Gryffindor house, Hogwarts, 10:15pm_

"Your back late Nat curfew started 15 minutes ago."

"Snape kept us late," Natalie muttered her feet dragging slightly, "I am going to bed do not wake me unless the castle is burning down…"

"Don't you have…"

"I don't give a fuck what homework I have," Natalie snapped softly moving up the stairs a 6th year sneaking up behind her taking hold of her arm, "I…"

"Come on to bed."

Natalie did not argue as she was helped up to her bed changing quickly before falling down on the soft surface already half asleep, "I mean it Michelle unless the castle is burning down I do not want to be woken up and even if the castle is burning down I do not want to be woken up."

Michelle laughed softly placing a silencing charm around the girl's bed, "get some sleep milady," she whispered softly closing the curtains.

* * *

_Hufflepuff house, Hogwarts 10:15pm._

Both Samantha and Mark dragged their feet into the common room two sixth years following them, "Sam where the hell have you been?"

"Detention last nights was cancelled so we had to sit it tonight."

"I'm surprised the bat didn't take points for being out after curfew."

"Who knows he might have," Mark yawned, "I'm going to bed."

"Night Mark," Samantha yawned, "I might do the same."

"We were going to have a revision session tonight."

"not tonight," Samantha shook her head, "I can hardly keep my eyes open tomorrow maybe."

Mark tripped on the stairs walking up only for his arm to be caught by the 6th year Ken behind him, "Easy there Milord," the boy spoke softly before helping him up to his dorm room and getting into bed placing a silencing charm around the bed, Mark being asleep before the 6th year had left the room.

"Samantha I will walk you up," Alice smiled Sam's apparent guard for the night, "I have a question I need to ask you about perfect duties."

Samantha gave a weary nod moving up the stairs with Alice following her, "Please tell you do not want to talk shop," she spoke yawning once more.

"No Milady, I am here to see to it that you get to bed," Alice kept her voice low placing the silencing spells around the bed seeing the raised eyebrows from Sam, "They will break at 7am tomorrow morning."

"Thank you," Sam managed another smile before falling into her bed.

"Sleep well Milady," Alice whispered softly turning the lights down as she left the room.

* * *

_Ravenclaw house, 10:15pm_

Michael found himself cornered by two 6th years the moment he entered the door but not yet reaching the common room, "Take this Milord," Paul spoke softly, "No class tonight if you do."

Michael eyed the potion vial he was given weary though his brain was clouded with sleep, "What will it do?"

"Ensure a quick visit from Madam Pompfrey which Professor Snape is organising after you almost collapsed in detention."

Michael nodded downing the vial quickly enough slumping forward only to be caught by Paul, "This way Milord," Paul spoke softly leading the boy through the common room and up the stairs before any questions could be asked placing him in bed just as the medi-witch arrived, "He seems exhausted."

Poppy nodded running her diagnostic spells, "Nothing sleep won't cure I would say, Mr Smith you need to take this dear," she spoke softly pulling a vial out of her pockets, "Just something for you headache then you can sleep."

Michael took the potion he was offered greatly, "I have class tonight…"

"Not tonight dear I will write a note excusing you, just sleep."

* * *

_Slytherin house, 10:17pm._

Kayleigh did not even bother getting changed as she entered her dorm room instead falling directly onto her bed her feet dangling off the edge of the bed, it was this position her roommates found her in ten minutes later deeply asleep though the moment they carefully moved her a mumbled threat of beheading was muttered making the girls smile as the tucked their friend and high lady in lowering the lights in the room and placing silencing spells.

"Oi Vanderwild."

Eike growled he was almost at his room a few more steps and he would have been there then in his bed, "What?"

"What your little princess not giving you any is that why you are so…"

"Shut the fuck up," Eike growled throwing a punch before he could even think of what he was doing, though he stepped over the dazed 7th year entering his dorm room placing wards before falling into his own bed not hearing the angry shouts from the other side of the door.

* * *

_Private quarters of Head of Slytherin, 12:00am._

Severus could have cursed the idiot boy for throwing a punch though said idiot boy was currently out cold on his bed, where he should have been an hour ago instead he had to calm his 7th year back down and take him up to the hospital wing the boy of course threatening to inform his family if nothing was done. He had managed to get Voltner to calm down fully lightly scanning the boys mind seeing the conversation that took place, he would of course speak with Eike in the morning or at a later date but there was only one place that Severus had any intention of being at that moment placing wards around the room to alert him if anything truly horrific happened to his students he made his way to his own bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 One hell of a bang

_Hogwarts March 30__th _

The previous few weeks had flown by since the historic signing between Russia and the IWC, for the group of students and one professor who held the ultimate secret they were all happy to have life return to somewhat normal, though they had relented on Anne's idea of holding an 'open day' the first one had gone as smoothly as one would expect the requests boarding on simple to no way in Merlin's hell.

It was a bright sunny morning as the group made their way secretly out of the school, today was to be the day of the first 'pass out/graduation' of their new recruits from the guard detail a historic event for the Alliance. The pass out/graduation was to take place at their training grounds that had been purchased earlier in the year, their normal guard detail not missing the opportunity to see just whom they would one day be working with so a few well timed pranks and staggered departures would be taking place throughout the morning those from 6th year and the Alliance left the school.

"How many do we have graduating?" Mark asked as they finished getting ready into their finery after it was decided it would look better if they were dressed to the station of their positions though there had been the discussion of wearing their own battle robes which they were more comfortable wearing.

"18," Severus answered drinking down his potion banishing the empty vial back to potions lab to be cleaned and refilled.

"Where are they…"

"Different areas, some will be stationed at the building in the city and some will hold night duty here, while others will still be stationed at the training grounds," Kayleigh answered seeing the looks she was getting, "What I asked Remus how this was all going to work out, we are talking about 18 new people here who have no idea who we are."

"They will also be sent on the sweeps of the places we are attending though they will either be accompanied by Bill or Remus," Severus collected the empty vials banishing them as well, "Well my lords and ladies shall we?"

* * *

_Alliance Guard Training Grounds, 11:30am._

"From what we have heard," Samantha addressed the new employees and their families, "This first group has been placed in various situations and have shown themselves to be outstanding in the area of defence, we as the Alliance are proud to have these outstanding men and women join our ranks and we welcome them to the Alliance family."

One by one the names were read out each recruit walking to the stage receiving a handshake from the Alliance member's as well as the small pin that would show the community at large they worked for the Alliance, "Now as a special demonstration we have a few of our elite members of the guard who have consented to have a friendly duel with you all."

An informal luncheon was held after the friendly duels where 90% of the time the 6th years overcame their opponents, Remus quietly taking notes on who needed to improve and making plans to organise more training session with the group. Kayleigh stood at the end of lunch to address their new employees, "Given you have all completed your intense basic training operations it has been decided that you all deserve a well-earned break for two weeks, Mr Lupin will be expecting you all on the 15th of April to report to his office where you will be given your new assignments, again congratulations to you all we look forward to seeing you in the future."

* * *

_Hogwarts March 31__st__, Room of Requirement 10:30pm._

Remus called a halt to the duels that were going on, "It is past curfew it would be best to all return to your dorms, we will hold our next training session in two nights time at 8:30pm." The group offered good nights before leaving the room only three people remaining, "It is past curfew for you as well Kayleigh," Remus smiled.

"I wished to speak with you both," Kayleigh summoned a bottle of water before taking her seat, "Things have been quiet over the past few weeks…"

"They have been," Sirius nodded sitting down as well.

"The IWC were fishing the acceptance gets signed then they back off," Kayleigh shook her head, "It does not make sense, all fronts have been quiet no international requests nothing…"

Remus lent back in his chair thinking it over, "You are right."

"What if they are gathering information? Fishing silently for more information on us?" Kayleigh asked quietly, "Eike and I only have one more year to go but Michael still has five after this year…"

"You are forming a plan aren't you?" Sirius asked quietly, "Something that will completely throw the suspicion off you all once again like in January."

"That is what I wished to speak to you both about, you guys are our eyes and ears out there you deal with the public for us on a daily basis," Kayleigh sighed placing her water back on the table.

"It would have to be carefully handled without suspension this time or 'illness'."

"It cannot be the weekends either, 90% of the things we do in the public eye are on the weekends it adds to the suggestion…"

"Severus wants to limit the times you all spend turning though, it is not healthy for you all in the long run."

"I know but what if this was to get out that we are all only school children, what would happen then? Press would be banging at the gates, our parents would be hounded, and even the professors here would believe they need to treat us all differently. The protection of our identities is the only thing we have going for us, it allows us to walk to Hogsmead on those days we are allowed out of the school, it allows us to walk through the alley with no problems we can be just that teenagers school aged like any other students."

"What do you suggest then?"

"We are never seen out unless it is for a function or a meeting, perhaps that is what we need to change for starters."

"But Kayleigh you do not seen the royal family here out daily either."

"I am not suggesting that, but we need to be seen going more places during the week whether in the muggle world or ours. I know everything we do is planned down to the last second, but I really believe we need to do this."

* * *

_Hogwarts April 1__st__, 7:00am_

The foundations of the castle shook as a roar of laughter was heard throughout the hallways, not only was it April Fool's day a day the professors dreaded given every wannabe prankster attempted to play pranks it also happened to be the master mind pranksters birthday to top it all off.

Severus lowered his head into his hands as he felt the castle shake, it was going to be a long day. He was alerted to the first part of trouble when his floo turned green the Headmaster's head appearing, "Severus step through please."

Offering nothing more than a nod and a scowl Severus was soon in the Headmaster's office with the other heads of house, "it is imperative that there is order today we have visiting schools here…"

"Albus it is April Fool's day," Minerva sighed, "They will have their fun up until lunch time like always."

"It is not just April Fool's day Minerva," Severus smirked softly, "Two of your house celebrate their birthday today, the coming of age a rather big celebration is it not?" A groan fell from the mouths of those assembled.

* * *

_Gryffindor Common Room._

"What the hell did you two do to make the castle shake?" Natalie hissed harshly.

"That wasn't us…"

"honest, not us…"

Natalie eyed the two sceptically, "Then who was it?"

"it's April Fool's day…"

"Could have been anyone…"

Natalie growled softly, "For your own sakes behave today, and happy birthday."

-J.A.S.Y.-

Severus was already pinching the bridge of his nose by breakfast time, half his house seemed to be sporting different coloured hair mainly red and gold no sooner had he returned from the headmasters office than the first few of his house were banging on his door, though it did not escape his notice that it was all of the 7th years who were the first hit and no charm or potion would undo the damage whereas the few first second and third years all it took was a well-placed charm and the spell ended. His house though was not the only one who had been hit all houses were suffering from the same fate, the Gryffindor house the most suffering while two red headed twins ate their breakfast like it was any other day in the world though both had sly grins on their face, yes today was going to be a long day.

..

Defence class was the first for the day the 6th years walking carefully towards their class most discreetly holding their wands ready for any defensive action that was required, Kayleigh smiled softly as they walked along stepping around a seemingly empty space of hall shaking her head as a squeal sounded out behind her, "Today is going to be a good day," she spoke softly to Jeevin who was laughing softly next to her as their year mate caught up covered in green poker dots. The smile stayed on her face as they reached the classroom finding their professor standing outside of the door his magical eye whizzing around the room quickly a growl escaping his lips.

"You lot in," he growled seeing his students though he made no move to enter the room himself.

The 6th years hovered at the doorway most gripping their wands tighter, their eyes glancing at each other before a collective breath was drawn as three students with major trepidation stepped over the threshold, two quickly falling to the ground and commando crawling across the room while the unlucky one behind them got hit with the water hex their skin turning purple. Moody was barking out a laugh as he ordered the next three student into the room, all with their wands out ready and breaking off from each other quickly their eyes scanning the room, "Rosier, Weasely, Weasely you next!"

Kayleigh moved towards the door only pausing for a moment on the threshold offering a quick smirk to the two twins before stepping into the room and walking towards her seat holding a defensive shield up silently, though she allowed the colour changed hex placed on her seat to work her hair changing to Slytherin green and silver. It took ten minutes before the whole class was seated Moody scanning the room once more before finally entering, "A little entertainment for the day," he gave a twisted smirk, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE! Only four of you used defensive shields to enter the room, none of you worked together!"

..

Severus was downing a headache potion as the group reached his classroom, the room itself completely different the walls all different colours which clashed badly hardly looking up he flicked his wand at the door slamming it closed finally his eyes resting on his multi-coloured class, "When does that," he growled pointing towards the walls, "go away?"

"That wasn't us," Fred spoke up from his seat, "We always leave your classroom alone."

"We don't have a death wish," George added.

"If it was not you then who was it?"

"Not sure Sir."

Pinching the bridge of his nose Severus held in his next growl before pointing towards the blackboard with his free hand, "Todays potion and by the end of this lesson unless you all want to be in detention my room better be back to normal!"

The students all moved to collect their things and supplies they would need Kayleigh cornering the twins in the supply cupboard, "Who did it?"

"We swear it was not us, nor was the defence classroom," George spoke quietly.

"Then who did you get to do it for you?"

"No one the only thing we have done today is…"

"Is what?" Kayleigh growled.

"Err you will see…"

"You are testing my patience…" Kayleigh glared.

"Look we have not done anything this morning…"

"We are waiting until after lunch," Fred finished smiling.

Kayleigh pinched the bridge of her nose nodding, "Happy Birthday, for my sake do not give Severus a break down."

As the bell sounded ending class Severus kept his door locked preventing the class from leaving, "My classroom," he growled eying the two twins.

"We swear one everything…"

"We hold dearly…"

"On our pranking…"

"honour, that it was not…"

"Us who pranked…"

"your classroom…"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose again, "I will see you all at 7pm tonight then. Get out!" he flicked his wand at the door unlocking it.

* * *

_Great Hall, 12:30pm._

"I must say Dumblydore that your students are very inventive," Madam Maxine gestured towards the multi-coloured students from across all schools and houses though some were frowning and throwing glares at two normally red headed twins who were currently sporting long black manes of hair.

"A tradition," Albus spoke carefully eying the food in front of him, "Though they stop at 1pm."

"Normally," Severus muttered from his position still with a blinding headache from his classroom.

"What happened to your classroom?" Minerva asked softly to the man next to her.

"If you want a blinding headache enter it," Severus growled glancing up at the woman next to him, "Yours?"

Minerva frowned deeply, "Catnip…" she muttered darkly, "Everywhere hidden…"

Severus allowed a small smirk to cross his face, "Interesting."

Lunch passed surprisingly prank free as 1pm came and went the professor breathing a sigh of relief, though that relief was shortly lived as fireworks suddenly went off in the Great Hall sporting the four house colours and the colours of the visiting schools the sparks that rained down landing on the students dissolving the different colours they had been turned all bar it seemed the 6th years who remained untouched, "Albus…" Minerva spoke gravely while the rest of the professors were getting ready to err help the other students not duck under the table like all of their instincts were telling them.

It was subtle and if Severus had not been looking for any sign of a signal he would have missed it the slight incline of one of his 6th years head the barest movement as their eyes looked out over the hall, the rest of the hall laughing and still talking about the fireworks, "Everything seems fine Minerva, you know this year they have been well behaved," Albus smiled brightly his eyes twinkling.

Severus swallowed slowly his eyes darting back around the hall while he discreetly rested his wand in his lap, "Albus Minerva is right they will…" before Severus could finished another round of fireworks suddenly went off the flashes brighter than before, smoke filling the hall before the sound of giggles started, "Albus…" Severus growled standing up.

"My dear boy it is nothing to be concerned about," Albus chuckled as the smoke cleared half of the 6th years missing from the hall.

Severus glanced at Minerva who was also on her feet having noticed the disappeared students, her house and his house the sound of the bell for the end of lunch surprising them slightly, "How is it the end of lunch?" Minerva glanced at her own watch seeing it was 1:30pm.

"This cannot be good…" Severus muttered sweeping out of the room and back to his classroom finding the walls back to normal.

* * *

_Room of Requirement, 1:30pm._

"So did it work?" Sirius chuckled as the two houses entered.

"It was you?" Kayleigh growled.

"I have no idea what you are speaking of Milady, I was merely asking if the fireworks worked?"

"Yes they did," Eike answered, "And you better have returned Severus' classroom back to normal as well."

"How many of you got hit in the defence classroom?" Remus smirked stretching his legs out.

"All of them," Eike laughed softly, "Bar Moody from what I have heard he sent them in first."

"Are we ready for stage 2?" Fred and George grinned brightly, "We know what these two are capable of…"

"How many more hours until midnight?" Kayleigh sighed to much laughter.

* * *

_3:30pm._

The hall was in pure chaos with hexes and charms being flung back and forth those who were not involved trying to get out of the way quickly, the students of the visiting schools raising an eyebrow at the behaviour of the 6th years. "ENOUGH!" a voice thundered before Severus came into view the tic above his eye pronounced, "All sixth years to the great hall immediately, everyone else back to your common rooms now!"

With the students dispersed Severus followed behind the group who filed into the hall silently, "What is the meaning of this?" he bellowed closing the doors his eyes scanning the room adding the numbers up and realising he was missing students, "Where are the rest of you?" his voice changed to deadly as he raised two wards on the doors.

The 6th years for their part remained silent taking their seats at the house tables looking anywhere but at the black clad potions master, "I am waiting for an answer," Severus growled, "Vanderwild?"

Eike refused to look up instead he looked across the room at the other tables his face holding a bored expression, "I have no idea what you are speaking about sir."

Severus stalked across the hall slamming his hands down on the table, "I believe you do Mr Vanderwild!"

"Professor Snape?"

"What?" Severus flung around seeing Paul standing up.

"Err they are trying to bring the wards down on the door…" Paul spoke meekly quickly taking his seat again.

Severus growled stalking back across the room and lowering the wards seeing Albus and the other heads of house along with Moody, "Stop them from getting out," he growled out spinning back around.

"What is the meaning of this?" Minerva launched into her tirade the moment she stepped into the room.

Severus lowered his head pinching the bridge of his nose as the tirade continued on, Albus was frowning in a disappointed manner though the speech was cut short as a loud bang echoed through the castle, "For the love of merlin when will this day be over," Severus muttered softly.

"All of you are to stay here and do not move," Albus addressed the group, "These doors will be spelled shut until you learn this war you have going between you needs to stop! Professors with me."

"I will watch them headmaster," Severus looked back up his face a complete mask though anger was residing in his eyes, "They are all still armed and should not be trusted alone."

Severus conjured a chair the moment they were left alone again the wards falling into place over the wards Albus had placed well it was more a mimicking ward given there was no war between the year and they did all get along, tapping his fingers against the edge of the chair he gazed across the four house tables the students moving quietly to sit at the table in front of him, "This will end at midnight correct?"

"Yes Sir," Eike answered glancing up quickly.

"The bang?" A snicker ran across the group making Severus raise a single eyebrow, "Well?"

"Let's just say the Headmaster will be happy for months to come."

"And where are…" Severus trailed off as another bang filled the hall, "None of you had anything to do with this morning did you?"

"We told you in Potions sir we didn't and neither did Fred or George," Lee Jordon grinned.

"They are still in the castle correct?" Severus did not miss the glance that ran around the group most of their eyes turning to Eike, "Mr vanderwild?"

"yes they are still within the castle Sir."

Severus paused, "Miss Clark is everyone still in the castle?"

Again a glance ran around the group, "Remus and Sirius may have been here," Eike spoke carefully, "and then they left."

"And did they leave with anyone?"

"No one from our year sir."

"Who?" Severus growled ready to ring the werewolf and mutts neck for once again not informing him of anything.

"Mark and Sam may have gone to do some shopping…"

"Some shopping?" Severus drew a calming breath, "Why would they… I am going to kill her."

The group looked around the table quickly, "Sir you are not allowed to…"

"If I was you," Severus growled, "I would sit their quietly before you find yourselves in detention for the remainder of your school life, is that clear?"

* * *

_Potions classroom 7:00pm._

"When the hell will it wear off?" Severus shouted the moment the door was firmly closed.

"Well they are at 343 bottles when we last heard so 342?"

"Cauldrons scrub go!" Severus growled pointing to the stack of dirty cauldrons.

"No," a single voice sounded.

"Miss Rosier…" Severus turned his gaze to her seeing the rest of the class looking between the two of them.

"Lady Hogwarts or would you prefer High Lady Kensiskikov," Kayleigh offered a brief smirk.

"This is detention Miss Rosier your titles do not matter here," Severus bit out harshly.

"you cannot punish us for something we do not do considering we have proof that it was not us," Kayleigh grinned, "Would you like us all to swear an oath it was not us?"

"When questioned earlier you all denied…"

"We did not have the answer earlier," Kayleigh cut him off, "Sir we have a party to get to and it will not be much of a party if the birthday fools are not there."

"OI!" two voices sounded from the back of the room.

"If you want to know who played you then speak to some who are not even at school anymore."

Severus growled, "All of you out!"

The class left though once again Kayleigh stayed behind closing the door softly placing a silencing spell on it, "Do not blame them for Sam and Mark, they are only doing what I asked them to."

"What you asked them…"

"Sir, do you not think it is strange that the fishing questions suddenly stopped along with the numerous other questions we normally get?" Kayleigh took her seat resting her chin on her hands as she peered over at him, "We decided that it would be a good idea if we were all seen more regularly then why we were not seen beforehand could be explained away as we were always too busy, given the lack of normal bidding for our time it easily explained."

"So I am to expect more of this?" Severus growled resting against the edge of his desk with his arms folded.

"Yes, Severus we need our two different persona's they allow us to actually have a life. The pranks and fireworks will end at midnight with a massive fireworks display out on the grounds, tomorrow things will be back to normal well as normal as our lives allow. Do not be angry at them, if you want to be angry at anyone then blame me," Kayleigh stood up moving towards the door lowering the wards before opening it though she paused in the doorway, "And Sir you are more than welcome to come tonight."

* * *

_Room of Requirement, 11:30pm._

Loud music was playing in the room as the group continued to celebrate the coming of age and the day which was pure chaos and fun but for different reasons than normal today they had done what they had previously done in the past they had had fun. House elves were skimming around the group offering various sweet treats, butter beers, pumpkin juice along with a variety of soft drinks of the muggle kind which had been purchased. A large two tier birthday cake had already been cut parts of it eaten while the rest stayed under a freshening charm. Severus lent against the wall hidden in the shadows watching as the group celebrated, "They look happy like this don't they?" Remus spoke quietly standing next to him.

Severus nodded, "They do, and so do I blame you or the mutt for the multi-coloured walls?"

Remus laughed, "Take that up with Sirius, I attacked the defence classroom."

Severus growled softly, "I will, who attacked Minerva's classroom?"

A wide smile passed across Remus' face, "Speak with the young champion on that fact."

Severus smirked glancing at the man before looking back out to the students, "She is right though," he nodded towards Kayleigh, "They need to have two separate lives."

"So do you Severus, I believe Kayleigh would out herself if it would protect the rest of you."

"Let's hope it does not come to that."

Severus and Remus went quiet again watching as one wall became huge glass doors opening out onto a large balcony that over looked the grounds and lake, the 6th years all filing outside while they brought up the rear as the first firework exploded overheard to many whoops of joy. The display was spectacular, the fireworks forming different animals and shapes some skimming across the surface while others formed the number '17' in the Gryffindor house colours, the final fireworks forming the Hogwarts Crest with a sleeping dragon underneath it who seemed to open one eye before dissolving in a multitude of colours and sparks.

"Good night sir," Severus was brought back to the group before him as they filed past all wishing him a good night before returning to their common rooms and dorms, "Fred, George," Severus paused the two as they went to go past, "Happy Birthday to you both and excellent display."

"Night Sir," the twins smiled following their friends out.

Severus nodded before walking out onto the balcony leaning against the edge looking out over the once again dark and quiet grounds, "we can only hope Remus that they can continue to do this, things are changing."

Remus sighed nodding as he rested against the balcony as well, "it does not feel like last time, not yet but with Crouch's questioning the questions that remained…"

"it grows darker," Severus spoke softly glancing to his left forearm, "Each day it grows darker, they are not prepared for a war if it was to happen."

"Severus all we can do is try and prepare them and to take each day as it comes."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Easter break.

_April 5__th__, Alliance Manor, Weekly meeting 7:30am._

Anne handed around the files she had put together, "These are your public profiles that are available to the world at large, there is much information missing where you all went to school I am fielding those questions daily, what you do all day, if any of you hold master or mistress rating in any subject…

"I have been working for you since July last year and I still do not know the answer to these questions, the public profile you all hold there are too many blank spaces so I need you all to fill them out, another question I get ask is why you all never hold birthday parties and how old you all are, basic questions that no one can answer yet information that should be available to the public at large."

"I hold a master rating in Potions."

"Forgive me Lord Proclotect back can you back that up with transcripts?" Anne sighed, "I do not mean to be rude."

Kayleigh shook her head sighing softly, "Anne we will fill these out and get them back to you next week."

"Thank you," Anne nodded, "Now also on the PR front the open days you have been holding I have been getting requests for more people who want to speak with you but are missing out."

"We are doing the best we can our time is limited though."

"Limited by what that is part of the problem…"

"Anne," Sirius spoke from his spot cutting the woman off his voice holding a semi warning note to it, "I know exactly what their time is limited by, why you did not come to speak with me about this beforehand I do not understand but at the moment it is not possible to hold more open days."

As the meeting drew to a close the heads of the department left leaving only Bill, Sirius and Remus alone with the Alliance the door suddenly warded tightly, "This is becoming a nightmare," Severus growled pushing back from the table.

"We know," Sirius sighed, "Anne is not the only one receiving questions the IWC has sent discreet inquires again."

"How do we get around the Master or Mistress thing?"

"Amelia hopefully," Sirius answered, "I will try and speak with her today, we will also try and get you all some degrees from a muggle universities."

"And what if we are questioned on them?" mark asked, "What then?"

"I do not know," Sirius growled standing up, "We have protected you all this long and we will not stop now, nor will the secret be revealed now."

"That is easier said than done now," Kayleigh sighed, "Since January there have been the questions if not before, we managed to cover for a few months but now the questions start again the requests for more of our time, the more we put things off the more questions it starts to raise."

"We will work this out without resorting to exposure, you all need your two identities and you all need your privacy."

* * *

_Alliance Manor, 5:30pm._

"How is the studying going?" Kayleigh asked taking a seat next to Samantha in her private study the large mahogany desk covered in books and parchment.

"Now I understand why you were all hell bent on getting the professors back last year," Samantha sighed pushing her book away, "What are we going to do Kay?"

"I don't know this year is fucked up enough with the bloody tri-wizard now to add this on… I have said it before I would reveal myself before I let any of you be revealed if it comes to that I will do it," Kayleigh frowned resting her head against the seat, "Some days I question our sanity in hiring others…"

"Only some days?" Samantha laughed softly, "I question it most days."

"What are you two up to?" Natalie asked taking a seat next to them her legs curled up underneath her.

"I'm meant to be studying for my OWLs," Samantha shrugged, "where are the boys?"

"Severus' lab doing who knows what," Natalie answered leaning back in her own seat, "I've been thinking about the birthday thing."

"And?" Kayleigh opened one eye.

"We cannot have our own birthdays for obvious reasons," Natalie closed her eyes, "But a day or two off should work easy enough."

"Could work we should be able to remember it that way," Kayleigh nodded in agreement, "I was thinking for school that we were all home schooled?"

"Yeah makes more sense maybe out of this country though?"

"Forge international schooling? Who do we know that we could swing that by?"

"What if we go the other way go full time muggle schooling with magical school done part time at home," Natalie spoke softly, "There is a school in NZ that offers that."

"And what we moved back here after our schooling?"

"Maybe," Natalie sighed.

Kayleigh suddenly sat up straighter her eyes bright, "New Zealand comes under Commonwealth rule so we still have the queen as our head of state."

"Kayleigh what are you thinking?"

"This might be possible, but first…" Kayleigh grinned getting to her feet and quickly leaving the office leaving her two friends confused.

"What was that about?"

"No idea," Samantha shook her head picking up one of her books, "Quiz me?"

* * *

_Alliance Manor 8:30pm._

"Sirius how hard would it be to organise a trip to New Zealand for tomorrow?" Kayleigh asked perching on the edge of his desk swinging her legs back and forth.

"Excuse me?"

"How hard?"

"Magical way a nightmare, muggle easy as booking the tickets why?"

"Book tickets for us all," Kayleigh stood up, "I'll go let Severus know and the others know to pack."

"Kayleigh?"

"We are working on something and hopefully it will work but providing they are still there."

"Kayleigh you are not making sense and an international trip at the moment…"

"Sirius work it out and book it now, do not make me order you," Kayleigh stood up from the desk, "If this works this could be the answer to all of our problems."

* * *

_Wellington International Airport, 11:30am local time._

The moment they were out of the airport and headed towards the hotel, Kayleigh finally explained to the adults of their group why they were here, "This might not work."

"It might not but it is a chance," Kayleigh answered holding in her yawn, "We have five days to make it work."

"Kayleigh this is all pinned on the single hope that…"

"I know what hope is holding this up, and if it does not work then we are here just for a surprise official visit," Kayleigh sighed, "Please just give me a chance on this it could be a fools hope or it could be our salvation."

* * *

_Undisclosed location, Wellington New Zealand 2:00pm._

"Hello Melissa," Kayleigh smiled taking her seat in front of the woman's desk, the woman herself in her late 60's.

"Kayleigh Rosier," the woman was surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help," Kayleigh tightly warded the door to the office to give them full privacy, "Dad trusted you so I am hoping I can trust you."

"You can," Melissa nodded once her eyes searching the girl in front of her.

"My friends and I find ourselves in a dangerous situation," Kayleigh spoke softly, "We need papers for a second identity from schooling…"

"I think you better start at the start Kayleigh," Melissa sighed.

"I will but first I need a vow what I am about to tell you, you will never repeat to anyone."

Melissa studied the girl in front of her again seeing the nervousness showing through small little tell tale signs the slight chewing of her bottom lip, a few twisted fingers, "I swear upon my magic never to reveal what Kayleigh Rosier is about to impart on me so mote be it," the woman spoke clearly the magic swirling through the office, "Kayleigh?"

Kayleigh bit her bottom lip again before pulling out a ring from her pocket and placing it on the table, "I really need your help," she spoke softly seeing the older woman's eyes go wide.

"From the start Kayleigh do not leave anything out then I will see what we can do," Melisa spoke softly shaking her head at the ring.

* * *

"How did the tour go today?" Kayleigh asked that night taking her seat at the large 12 seater table in the hotel suite.

"Good this country is amazing," Eike answered.

"Well you might all want to learn more about it," Kayleigh grinned pulling out a stack of papers, "These are our school transcripts showing we all ended between the years of 85-90 both muggle side and magical."

"how did you…"

"I revealed myself to someone we can trust and yes I got an unbreakable vow out of her beforehand," Kayleigh answered the unasked question from Severus, "I also got transcripts for you Sir saying you privately taught a group of students during those years along with school transcripts for you graduating back in 79, a lot of their records were lost when they went digital last year perfect timing for us. Our contact is seeing to it that false memories are being implanted into those teachers who are still alive who taught during that time."

"what about names though?"

"Well that is where we need to be careful these hold the names the world knows us by well first names at least last names have will be blacked out for security purposes," Kayleigh answered placing the papers down, "So come next time Anne is asked she can answer though not right away, the information needs to be slowly leaked."

"Are you sure we can trust this person?" Severus asked taking hold of his own folder and flipping through it.

"Yes," Kayleigh answered softly, "Dad trusted her and Dad hardly trusted anyone you know that Severus."

"How can you be so sure?"

Sighing Kayleigh lent back in her chair she knew it had been a big risk to take yet it had paid off in more ways than one, "Because before he was killed and without my Mother's knowledge Dad was working on a plan for a way out for us all to get us out of the country, it was Melissa who he worked with and Melissa who set up a safe house here but he was killed before that could happen. When I was suspended and when I was not at the manor I was home and went through his office it is there that I found old papers of his and letters tucked away. At first I did not know what to think of dad sending letters to a woman I did not know but the more I read the more I realised what he was trying to do."

"This safe house does it still stand?"

Kayleigh nodded, "It does and no one is actually residing in it no one has been since it was set up, Melissa left it ready just in case Mum ever decided to get out of England she had no idea that dad had never told her."

"Well that now gives you a physical address here," Severus spoke softly nodding to himself, "Where is this house?"

"Queenstown."

* * *

_England, 8:00am._

_Alliance takes a time out in New Zealand!_

_Pictures have emerged from a local New Zealand paper of the famed Alliance enjoying a day of adventure activities in Queenstown New Zealand. The Alliance not only went on a Muggle jet Boat ride on the Shotover River, but also white water rafted down the river that afternoon. _

_Spokesperson Anne Wright had this comment, "it is not very often that the Alliance has time to enjoy a holiday, they returned to Queenstown for a day of fun. The Alliance is in New Zealand to meet with the local ministry there."_

_In startling news a former employee of a small school in Wellington came forward saying they had the pleasure of teaching the alliance when they were in school, "They were amazing students, of course we all had no idea who they would grow up to become back even back then they were friends though they were not in the same year. Beatrice or Bea as she was known in school excelled in mathematics and English though I will admit she did have a prankster streak in her." This quote has not been backed up by any official proof and when asked about it Anne Wright avoided the question, So is it possible that the Alliance attended school in New Zealand? If so why there and not at our own prestigious school Hogwarts?_

Harry lowered the paper glancing over to the 6th years who were all smiling softly nudging Fred who was next to him, "Sirius is in New Zealand?" he asked softly raising a single eyebrow before glancing at the head table seeing the potions master sitting there looking his usual grumpy self, "And he is there?"

"Would seem so," Fred answered, "tell you later."

Harry nodded turning back to his breakfast and paper, "At least I am not the front page this time," he spoke to his friends finding another article about the tournament on page three.

* * *

_Room of Requirement 3pm._

All of the sixth years were assembled who were still in school along with one who according to the paper was also in New Zealand, the door opened once more with the potions professor entering wards falling into place, "As confusing as this is everyone sit down," the man spoke taking his own seat, with the group sitting quietly 'Severus' and 'Kayleigh both stood up each removing a small potions vial from their pockets and downing it many shocked faces suddenly staring back at them.

"Lady Rosier?" Harry looked at the woman confused.

Cassadia nodded once, "Indeed, two nights ago my daughter came to the manor with a rather quick brief explanation that I needed to take her place at school while they went off to New Zealand, the reason for this is so no one would be able to put the dots together. Beatrice has appeared a few times while Kayleigh has either been sick or suspended this way she is at school and yet Beatrice is on the other side of the world."

All eyes turned to Eike's father who was still dressed in the potions master robes, "The same goes for myself and given Severus is normally brewing over the holidays my part is a little easier I need only attend meals, given I have known Severus for years it is easy to fall into his shoes for the time being."

"How long are they in New Zealand for?"

"They will return at the end of the week, I am assuming you all saw todays quote in the paper?"

"Yeah some idiot said they went to school there."

"They will explain more to you when they get back."

* * *

_Queenstown, 5:30pm._

"Okay now looks up here," the instructor pointed to a camera, "over here wave to everyone."

Kayleigh was doing her best not to freak out as she stood on the small ledge breathing slowly, "I am doing this why…"

The instructor laughed softly, "On the count of three, One, two, Three BUNGEE!"

Kayleigh screamed as she dived forward falling rapidly towards the clear blue river tucking her chin into her chest as she hit the water getting her head dunked before she flew back up only to fall again, her screams turned to laughter as she bounced around finally coming to a stop being lowering into the waiting raft, "That was…"

The crew laughed untying her legs, "Good?"

Kayleigh nodded, "Can I go again?"

"If you like Ma'am just see the guys up the top."

One by one the Alliance bungeed off the bridge before forcing Remus and Sirius to do it as well, Bill already lining up to jump, "How was it Milady?" a reporter called out.

"Excellent I thoroughly recommend everyone try it," Kayleigh answered laughing.

* * *

_Alliance jumps._

_As these exclusive photos show the Alliance jumped off a bridge placing their trust in a cord to save them, the Muggle adventure known as Bungee jumping involves the participant to jump off a bridge diving head first towards the ground or in this case a river. The Alliance was all smiles as they climb the stairs back up to the bridge many lining back up to jump again, after their bridge jumps the group was escorted off into waiting cars only to then jump out of planes over the city of Queenstown._

"_It was a sight to see," one witch spoke, "They were all smiles at the bridge then when they landed after the sky dive their smiles were brighter, they took the time to come over and speak with us after. It was such a pleasure to meet them and see how down to earth these amazing people actually were. My husband joking asked them to join him for a drink tonight at the world bar; they said they might see him there though first round would be on him."_

* * *

_Sunday 11:45pm, Alliance Manor._

The exhausted group fell into chairs surrounding the fire in the main room they used, "Do we really have to go back tomorrow?" Samantha groaned.

"We do," Severus nodded, "You are coming up to your…"

"Do not say it Severus," Kayleigh laughed, "Leave Sam alone."

Severus smirked leaning back in his own chair, "As you say though the two of us should head back tonight and swap back over."

Kayleigh groaned, "Can we not do it tomorrow after the train arrives, no one will notice."

"Stay hidden on the train then," Severus nodded still looking up at the roof, "I will organise for your Mother to be waiting in the entrance hall make the swap over quick."

* * *

_Hogwarts Start of Term Feast, 7:45pm._

Kayleigh yawned as her year mates smirked, "No meeting tonight, jet lag…"

"Oh but we all want to know why we were not invited to jump out of planes, or off bridges?"

"The Bridge was fine the plane was…" Eike growled, "I hate those things."

The 6th years laughed softly, "When did you all get back?"

"Last night," Eike answered as Kayleigh popped her head up on her hand.

"Meeting tomorrow night," Kayleigh yawned again, "We will go through everything you need to know then and you can tell us what happened here."

"Well you got with Voltner…"

"What?" Kayleigh's eyes flew open before seeing the amusement in her friends faces, "That is not funny, please tell me that…"

"Nothing happened," Jeevin spoke softly, "We kept 'you' away from him at all costs."

..

As the feast came to a close Kayleigh and Eike both pulled themselves up from the table going to head back down to the dungeons, "Rosier did you forget the prefect's meeting?" a snide voice asked as she was about to head down the stairs.

"Of course not," Kayleigh snapped back having no idea of said prefects meeting hearing Eike's soft groan at the thought, "I was just going to go collect my notes."

"You won't need them," Dominic glared.

"Whatever," Kayleigh shrugged, "So are we going to this meeting Bucket?"

The 7th year boy turned on his heel sharply striding down the hallway while Kayleigh and Eike slowly followed both thinking of various punishments and pranks in their mind, the classroom they entered already held the rest of the prefects and head Girl who smiled at them, "I know it is the first night back for some of you but we thought it best to hold our meeting now and work out a new schedule as we have NEWTs coming up and the Fifth years have OWLs."

"So that means you lot," Dominic nodded at the sixths years all of who were scowling at the boy even those from his own house, "Need to take up the slack."

"You know what Bucket," Kayleigh raised a single eyebrow, "Remember what we spoke about on the first day on the train it is still possible for us to do it, so try and act like a civil human being."

"Dom why don't you go start the nightly patrol," Alicia sighed, "I'll organise this then join you," seeing her suggestion obeyed Alicia sat on the edge of one of the student desks, "I will make this fair for all involved."

"What if we fifth years take the first shift?" Samantha suggested, "Then the 7th years could take the next one and the 6th years the last but on weekends we could take the 2nd and last shifts?"

"I have no problem with that," Alicia nodded, "Though how about you guys?" she asked the 8 6th years.

"Final shift is fine with me," the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindor's agreed.

"Kayleigh, Eike does that sound alright by you?" Alicia asked hopefully.

"Sure but providing it is not every night during the school week," Eike growled.

"Two sets of patrollers each night so night on night off," Alicia nodded to the request, "5th years can take 9:30 to 10:30, we will start at 10:15 until 11:30 and 6th years can take the 11:15 until 12:30 shift, if this becomes too much for everyone we can address it next meeting, given it is now 10:30 you guys head to bed,'" she spoke to the fifth years, "We'll take our shift now and.."

"We'll take tonights," Paul spoke from his seat.

"So will we," the Gryffindor prefect spoke.

"Excellent so you guys have tomorrow night."

"Fine," Kayleigh sighed, "can we go now?"

* * *

_Room of requirement, Tuesday Night 8:30pm._

"So as far as everyone will be concerned we attended school in New Zealand, slowly the transcripts will be released we started the ball rolling so they say while we were there," Kayleigh addressed the group present.

"So it won't matter who looks into it your transcripts will be there."

"Exactly," Eike nodded, "so what happened here?"

"Not much everyone is excited about the final task coming up, they are going to reveal it to the champions this week," George answered.

"Apart from that it was a normal holiday the 5th years are feeling the pressure and some had a minor breakdown, the 7th years have started to go into hibernation with their approaching exams the professors are the same."

* * *

AN: I hardly ever put these on here but this is one chapter that gave me hell, we are approaching the end of the second story now with only a few more chapters to go. The third part is under construction at the moment.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 The task

May flew past for the residence of the Hogwarts castle, the 5th years having meltdowns daily while the 7th years became nasty to anyone who approached them. For one 5th year it was a battle to keep studying and to deal with the world at large. Over the month they had slowly released the documents they had gained from New Zealand more teachers coming forward in New Zealand papers claiming they had taught the Elusive Alliance. For days on end publications ran in the paper of what studies the group had excelled out and what subjects they had passed though were not exactly keen on. Speculation still surrounded the reason and fact why these remarkable people had gone to school in New Zealand instead of Hogwarts. Severus had to listen to the professors in the staff room lamenting the fact they had not taught them, the secret thoughts of some on how they had believed that maybe they were still school children just in hiding something he made a private note of to raise at future meetings. Amelia had come through for them with Defence mastery degrees for the group and a Master of Potions for Severus, Anne had smiled when they had handed over the completed paperwork she had asked for along with supporting documentation. All in all it had been a long month for the group who were looking forward to the end of the year, looking forward to the chance to semi-relax, more importantly looking forward to the fact they would not have to be in two places at once.

* * *

_Hogwarts Grounds, 9:30am._

Harry grinned softly at his guardian as they walked through the grounds along with Remus, Molly and Bill for most it would appear that he had not seen two of the four since the second task. They paused on the hill that over looked the Quidditch stands the place where that night the final task will take place, "No sneaking a peek now Harry," Molly smiled at the boy.

"I wouldn't dream of it Mrs Weasely, though honestly I will happy when it is over tonight."

"You and me both," Sirius muttered shaking his head, "Come on pup let's head back to the castle."

"We'll meet you inside," Remus nodded to Bill to stay behind a moment watching as the three walked off, "Well?"

"All the enchantments they have around the place look safe enough but without raising complete suspicion there is nothing I can do, besides the creatures within the maze nothing whatsoever points to anything else dangerous," Bill answered.

Remus nodded looking back towards the stands, "Let's hope it stays that way."

* * *

_Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch, 8:00pm_

Sitting within the Slytherin stands as the task was running Kayleigh found her eyes straying to the judges table, there was something wrong there though it took a few moments for it to compute in Kayleigh's brain as she looked back at the judges studying the table once more, "Who took the cup into the maze?" she asked suddenly and quietly capturing Eike's attention.

"I'm not sure, Kay?"

Kayleigh's eyes glanced back to the judging table scanning the judges again a frown marring her face, "Does anyone know who took the cup into the maze?" It took a few minutes before the answer came back, the answer making Kayleigh pale more, "Fuck, where is Severus?"

"Patrolling around the outside of the maze, Kay?"

"We need to put a stop to this," Kayleigh stood up quickly her eyes on the maze, "pass the message around this is going to end badly! Everyone is to age up and uniform up now! I wondered why the hell we weren't here!"

"Kay what is it?" Eike asked softly standing up the rest of the 6th year Slytherin's following suit all looking at their two leaders for direction.

"How the hell did we not see this," Kayleigh hissed glancing once to Eike who was standing next to her his hand on her arm, "I need everyone now."

The students of the schools were confused as the 6th years as one started to move pushing their way through the crowd running the moment they hit the ground and grouping together though 4 other students joined them all looking to their High lady for an explanation, "Eike judges go warn them now," Kayleigh ordered fishing out her potions and downing it as she waved her wand changing her clothes out of normal school robes into battle robes, "Fred, George get your brother, Sirius and Remus now tell them we have an emergency!"

"Kayleigh what is it?" Eike grabbed her arm before she could move.

"Kararoff is missing," Kayleigh whispered, "he took the cup in and now he is missing…"

Eike's face paled along with the rest of the group all of them glancing towards the maze, "Go get Severus now," he handed out the order to one group before turning to face the twins, "Fred, George go get Sirius, Remus and Bill, we need them now the longer we wait the worse this could get!"

Whispers broke out through the student body as they saw the leader of the Alliance their high lady suddenly racing towards the maze, guards chasing after her.

The moment Sirius, Remus and Bill saw the guards and Kayleigh running they stood up ignoring the whispers and questions from those surrounding them as they moved forward pushing their way back to the stairs meeting Fred and George who were already changed, "What the hell is going on?" Remus demanded as he saw the twins.

"You need to come with us," Fred spoke quietly his eyes glancing to the maze as more whispers and voices started asking questions in the parents and invited guests stand.

"That doesn't answer the question," Remus growled as the two changed their own appearance and clothing.

"We know it doesn't but you will have your answers shortly."

..

"Find the other professors patrolling and get them to pull everyone out now," Eike ordered changing his own robes glancing at the younger members of the group, "Nat with me, Mark, Mick explain to Bill, Sirius and Remus when they get down here, Sam hold the fort down with the guards left make sure no one else enters that maze."

"Go," Samantha nodded as Eike took off in a run taking the stairs up to the judges table two at a time.

"End this now!" Eike panted reaching the judges, "End it before someone gets killed! Where is Karkaroff?"

"Mr Vanderwild?" Albus spoke standing up looking at one of his 6th year students seeing the battle robes he was wearing confusion crossing his face.

Amelia paled looking back to the maze as the first lot of red parks shot into the air her eyes taking in the numerous guards who were rushing around, "Albus can we end this task?"

"No, the rules state is only ends when the goblet is touched," Albus answered, "Mr Vanderwild what is this about?"

"Then get everybody out of here now," Eike spoke shaking his head his eyes scanning the maze and grounds below, "now headmaster get the student body back to their fucking dorms!"

"Just what is…"

"NOW!" Eike shouted shoving his ring on his finger before turning to the Minister of Magic, "Amelia this is going to end badly, I need to get back down there." Not waiting for an answer Eike took off again this time downing his potion along the way reaching Samantha, "Where are Sirius and Remus?"

"Gone to find Harry and help with the maze, the students?"

"We are sending everyone back to their dorms the visiting schools can go with them," Eike answered as a group of 6th year guards surrounded them, "Help usher the students back to the castle use any silencing spells and force necessary everyone is to be off the grounds and in the castle. Bill I need you to set the room up we will be there soon enough I fear no matter how this turns out."

Bill nodded, "The parents and invited guests?"

"All will be going back up to the school," Eike sighed running his hand through his hair, "How did we miss this?"

"Do not blame yourselves," Bill spoke shaking his head, "I will see you all up there."

Eike nodded as the man took off towards the castle his eyes set on the maze ignoring the shouted questions of the student body, "What is taking them so long..."

"Where is Nat?" Samantha asked quietly.

"Up with Amelia still."

..

Natalie stood next to the minister of Magic surveying the ground below them, "Sir you need to get the students to safety," she spoke shaking her head seeing no one bar Amelia had moved to take any action, "Amelia?"

Amelia nodded her face as pale as the girl before her, "ALL STUDENTS AND GUESTS ARE TO RETURN TO THE CASTLE IMMEDIATELY YOU WILL BE ADDRESSED BY A PROFESSOR IN DUE TIME, I REPEAT ALL STUDENTS AND GUESTS ARE TO RETURN TO THE CASTLE IMMEDIATELY," cancelling the charm Amelia turned back to Natalie, "Everyone else?"

"Gone to warn those patrolling, Patrice has point down on the grounds," Natalie answered seeing the Alliance guards starting to hustle the student population together, "I need to get back down there."

"Keep me appraised of the situation," Amelia nodded as the girl took back off down the stairs drinking her potion as she went.

Questions were been shouted out as the guards of the Alliance and two alliance members themselves started ushering the students towards the castle in the end placing silencing spells to shut the group up herding them to their dorms or in the case of the visiting students and guests into the great hall, "Keep these doors closed and sealed," Eike stationed two of the guards by the doors of the great hall, "Cooper and Paul go help Bill."

Rubbing his brow Eike glanced at Natalie who was back beside him, "Time to go face some of the music."

"If you would return to the castle all questions will be answered in due time," Samantha stood her ground against not only the judges but also the professors who had not followed the directive.

"Headmaster," Eike approached the group, "All of the students and invited guests are back within the castle well the majority of them anyway, you need to all head back in and lock the doors we shall be able to get in and out but the students nor guests shall not be able to leave the protection of the castle."

"My Lord…"

"Sir there is a major security breach stop arguing with us and do your job in protecting the students," Eike snapped turning his attention back to Amelia, "There is a chance we are going to need back up, we have no full idea of the threat we are dealing with but..."

"There is no need to explain," Amelia cut him off, "I will send out the alert, keep me informed of any new information."

"Minister before you go," Natalie moved forward quickly, "when you send word can you send word to our training grounds your trainer is there tonight, get him to bring everyone here."

"I shall see to it, if you need us earlier send word immediately."

"We shall," Samantha answered nodding once.

..

Sprinting around the edge of the maze Kayleigh had her wand at the ready, "Severus!" she screamed out seeing the potion's master going to turn around the corner.

Severus paused hearing his name turning to see Kayleigh racing towards him though she skidded to a holt, Remus and Sirius pausing next to her, "What is Merlin's name are you doing here?" Severus hissed softly.

"Get everyone out of the maze and back to the castle Karkaroff is missing after placing the cup in the centre, this is it…"

Severus' face paled before he blasted a hole in the hedge, "Go alert the other professor to get them all out, tell them to use any means necessary, keep someone with you at all times no one is move alone."

Kayleigh nodded taking off again this time with two guards on her tail why Remus and Sirius joined Severus in blasting the hedges out of the way.

"Red sparks, Red sparks…" Kayleigh saw the two sets of red sparks go off, "Come on…" still running she ended up running into Michael and Mark, "What the hell are you two doing?"

"The other professors know, they are going in after them where is Severus?"

"Gone in after Harry with Remus and Sirius," Kayleigh answered catching her breath.

The group moved still at a hurried pace back towards the front of the maze finding the Alliance guards and Eike, Natalie and Samantha waiting for them, "Everyone bar those patrolling and in the maze are back up at the castle Amelia has gone to call in reinforcements to be on the safe side along with calling in our new guards as well," Eike answered the unasked question, "We figured the more security we have the better."

Kayleigh nodded her eyes still on the maze, "Anyone up…"

"Bill, Cooper and Paul are setting up the room as we speak. We have stationed four people already in the castle mainly to make sure no one can get out."

The group stood in tense silence as they waited for anyone to appear though the first ones to appear were Fleur and McGonagall along with Hagrid, "Take her up to the hospital wing please Professor, Team 2 go with her and take watch."

"This way Professors," the leader of the team spoke before anyone could question forming a guard around the group and heading towards the castle, it was five minutes later that Flitwick and Sprout appeared with Krum, "Team three hospital wing, take watch no one in no one out."

…

It was not just the hedges themselves Severus, Sirius and Remus were fighting it was the various creatures they suddenly came across who were not very happy to be blasted out of the way, "Two set of red sparks," Remus glanced towards the sky.

"The charm is still saying this way," Severus shook his head blasting the next hedge into a thousand pieces climbing through the hole.

"Are we sure…"

"We are taking no chances on this," Sirius hissed sending a fireball towards the creature that charged towards them.

Blasting the last hedge out of the way it seemed to be like a horror story playing in slow motion, "NO!" Severus came to his sense racing forward crashing into Cedric and forcing him to the ground, "HARRY NO DON'T TOUCH…"

The three men stood in shock as they looked at the spot that Harry had just been standing in, "No…" Sirius shook his head, "it was not meant to be a portkey…"

"Severus, get Diggory out of here," Remus spoke placing his hand on Sirius shoulder his eyes on the same spot.

The group was silent as they made their way out of the maze meeting the full Alliance and those left of the guards waiting though all eyes widened before they turned fearful seeing only Cedric, "Severus?" Kayleigh was the first to speak stepping forward.

Severus shook his head, "We were not quick enough."

"Can we track this?" Eike turned to the group behind him.

"No but we would be able to track a magical signature coming back in, sorry."

"Hospital wing," Kayleigh ran her hand through her hair, "Mr Diggory please follow, Teams 5,6,7,8,9&10 research Bill along with Cooper and Paul are waiting in the room inform them of the latest. Team one with us everyone stay on your guard, we treat this as an attack."

The groups directed rushed off leaving only a small handful of guards left with them as they made their way up to the hospital wing the doors opened by two already stationed guards whose eyes opened slightly wider seeing only Cedric and the grave faces of the others, "Severus what is the meaning of…" Poppy's voice faltered as she saw the alliance bowing quickly, "My Lords and Ladies."

"Madam Pompfrey please see to these three students, our guards will be standing watch they are not leave the hospital wing nor are they to be questioned by anyone," Kayleigh spoke stepping forward.

"As you wish My Lady," Poppy nodded before ushering a confused Diggory into a bed next to the other two champions.

"Mr Diggory do not speak to anyone about Potter's disappearance," Severus stepped towards the boy seeing the startled look in Poppy's eyes, "You as well Poppy."

"We shall explain but not now, speak to no one unless they are an Alliance Member or guard the exceptions being Sirius, Remus and Bill Weasely they are trusted advisors," Natalie spoke strongly, "Madam Pompfrey we shall explain to you as well but not now, now we have other important matters to attend to."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Missing

The room of requirement was running on pure chaos, "Harry during the summer said he dreamed of a manor house…"

"It was old and the old man was killed…"

"Severus?"

"The memory he provided showed little details of it, though it once would have been an impressive manor the man was a muggle," Severus answered the question still pacing the room his appearance finally changed as to that of Lord Proclotect, "But there are no names to go on."

"Was the man who was with him Karkaroff?"

"Possibly we know it was not Crouch," Severus paused mid pace, "But it is hard to tell, from Harry's prospective it was a just a dream."

"My Lady," Amelia slipped into the room followed by various Auror's and their trainees along with those who had graduated a few months before.

"Minister," Kayleigh sighed looking up from her pacing, "Thank you, we cannot keep the students locked in their dorms for much longer nor are the professors going to leave us alone…"

"Where would you like my team Ma'am?" Kingsley asked as Remus moved towards their own new guards.

"Spaced throughout the school," Severus answered, "The students are going to become restless, though no one is to enter the hospital wing the full area is off limits for students and professors alike."

"Of course My lord," Kingsley nodded before relaying orders to his team who broke off quickly leaving only Amelia and himself in the room.

"I want you all to patrol the corridors do not answer any questions about anything, if the students cause any trouble move them back to their dorms, I want two people on each common room door," Remus dismissed their own guards before turning back to the room sighing.

Amelia moved to the two pacing 'adults' stopping them both in their tracks, "This was no your fault."

"All the signs were their Amelia we chose not to see them," Severus growled.

"We all believed we had neutralised the threat my lord, when the new threat was realised you acted quickly."

"Not quickly enough," Severus muttered before looking up and sighing, "Amelia harry is missing, he is not in the hospital wing we were not quick enough to stop him…"

Amelia paled looking back around the room, "Who knows this information?" she asked quietly.

"Us of course and Poppy who is also in lock down in the hospital wing," Kayleigh answered, "Cedric also knows but each champion was given a sleeping draught or was meant to be given one anyway so we do not have to worry about anyone hearing that piece of information for the time being."

Amelia nodded before her eyes flew to Severus as he suddenly hissed in pain, "My Lord?"

Severus looked up before rolling up his left sleeve slowly showing the burning dark mark wriggling on his skin, "He is back…"

It was those spoken words that brought the room to a dead silence all eyes turned to the group of the the black mark standing out on the white forearm, "Go to him," Kayleigh was the first to speak turning her eyes away from the mark, "Sir you need to go to him…"

"Bea…"

Kayleigh shook her head looking around the room seeing the fear in most of the faces before her even Kingsley looked shocked, "Severus you need to go to him as much as this pains me to say and as much danger as I know it would put you in, we need someone on the inside and we need to know if.." Kayleigh drew a slow breath, "We need to know if Harry is alive," she whispered softly though the room heard.

"Beatrice is right," Amelia nodded, "we can only ask you to go Severus but the choice will always be yours if you were not to go I can only think the consequences would be worse."

Severus nodded looking around the room before dropping the glamour he was wearing, "I shall return with what information and names I can along with Harry."

"Do not do anything that would risk your position," Remus spoke from his seat, "We cannot afford to lose two people in one night if the worse was to happen."

"I do not want anyone to walk the halls alone," Severus spoke summoning his robes and mask that he had not worn in years, "Bill, Paul the wards?"

"I'll drop them for in here to get you out," Bill answered, "Though I cannot drop them again for when you return, we want them at full capacity given we are tracking magical signatures."

"Minister, Shacklebolt, you should be prepared for what will come I will bring you what names I can."

"Just try and stay safe Severus," Amelia shook her head.

"Be thee well," the alliance members intoned moving forward the fear easily playing in their eyes to their protector who nodded.

"we will hold the fort down until you return," Sirius spoke, "we can get through this Severus we have done so before."

Severus nodded moving his eyes to their High lady who was standing there her face suddenly a mask, "I will return," he spoke before a loud crack was heard the potions master disappearing from sight.

"Kingsley I guess I do not…"

"The secret is safe," Kingsley turned his attention to Remus, "No words shall pass my lips about this."

"Thank you," Kayleigh spoke softly still looking at the spot where Severus had disappeared.

* * *

_Unknown Location, 9:30pm_

The Grave yard held an ominous feel as Severus landed at his place in the circle, his eyes quickly scouting the area and falling onto Harry who was tied to a large grave stone blood running down the boys forearm yet he was alive.

"ah Severus my slippery friend I believed you had left me for ever," Riddle intoned moving to the late arrival.

"No My Lord," Severus bowed kissing the edge of his robe, "I was always true to your side, I can bring you 14 years' worth of information on that old fool and some on this new Alliance that had emerged over the past year."

"You have held your post well," Riddle spoke coldly, "and yet Dumbledore never suspected you?"

"The Old Fool believes in second chances My Lord he believes I am his man," Severus bowed again.

Riddle seemed to study the man before him caressing his wand in a loving manner, "Do not be late again Severus, Crucio!"

The curse hit sending Severus to the ground, his body twisting and contorting in pain a silent scream leaving his lips before the curse was lifted after three minutes leaving him panting a soft groan leaving his lips before he crawled forward kissing the hems again, "I thank you my lord for being so lenient."

Riddle laughed sending another round of the curse before lifting it once more after two minutes, "Return to the old fool Severus and tell him of my triumphant return, inform him his precious golden boy is within my clutches and if he is lucky I shall return him piece by piece." Laughter broke out through the ranks as Severus nodded once more getting to his feet before disapparating landing before the gates of the school his body still shaking with pain.

It was slower than he would have liked as he made his way back up to the castle slipping in through the doors, he was half way towards the room of requirement when an arm caught his own his face turning to see Kingsley, "You're shaking," Kingsley spoke softly his eyes darting around the hallway making sure they were alone, "The wards alerted them you were back."

"Help me get up there," Severus muttered closing his eyes briefly as a larger painful tremor passed through his body.

Kingsley nodded casting two charms before supporting the weight of the man next to him up to the 7th floor, the room falling silent as they entered, "He has Harry in a Graveyard, he alive for the moment…" Severus voice was slightly shaky as he took a seat clenching his hands as another shudder and tremor ran through his body, "There was a name on the grave stone it read Riddle. The area is concealed from anyone magical finding it as well as Muggles by the looks of it; it is the same Manor that Harry dreamt of…" Severus closed his eyes tightly for a moment as a stronger tremor ran through his body making his ball his hands into fists, breathing slowly he opened his eyes once more, "The one way in or out would be via the mark and possibly the portkey that took harry there."

"Sir are you…"

"I am fine," Severus shook his head not wanting to go into any about what happened just yet.

"Look up everything we have the on the name Riddle," Kayleigh broke through the silence that fell once more, the room falling back into action though the Alliance members all moved forward along with Amelia, "Severus?"

"Where are the students?" Severus asked ignoring the unasked question.

"throughout the castle none can get outside though we raised the inner wards and the outer they will alert us if anything changes we keyed in Harry's magical signature to the wards we will know if he returns, like we were alerted to the fact you returned," Bill answered looking at the man in concern, "our new guards and trainees are patrolling the halls to make sure there is no trouble. We have placed Ron and Hermione in a secure room as well with three guards standing post as they started to ask questions."

Severus nodded, "Why did they not affect me when I entered?"

"You have always been keyed into them given your position here and being a Lord of the Alliance," Bill answered swiftly, "That and we wanted to let you back in."

"No one will be able to move out the castle doors?"

"not unless they are an Alliance member or hold the pins we all do," Remus answered coming over and holding out two potions vials, "Take these."

"I am fine," Severus growled.

"If by fine you mean living the after effects of that curse then of course you are," Remus smirked, "Take them Severus."

"I..."

"Take the fucking potions!" Kayleigh snapped along with each member of the Alliance, "Severus he tortured you," she continued softly, "That we can see though you are trying to hide it, please just take the potions to at least ease our own minds."

* * *

_Hogwarts 10:35pm._

An alarm suddenly screeched out through the halls and grounds of the school making many stop and look around in fright, though those in the halls quickly moved out of the way as the Alliance was seen running full sprint through them swords on the guards waists clanking dangerously as they all took the stairs two at a time, all the while the alarm sounded.

Kayleigh was the first to reach the doors of the castle placing her hand against the wood before pushing them open, the group once again running across the darkened grounds leaving a confused school behind them especially when the professors went to follow only to find they could not leave the doors instead were forced to watch as the group disappeared into the darkness, the guards still stationed in the school trying to shuffle the professors back.

Sirius was changed into Padfoot form as he raced ahead only changing back when he reached the crumpled form on the ground the cup rolled off to the side, "HARRY?"

The alliance slowed down as they reached the two all fearing the worse as they had heard the yell and what looked like a lifeless form on the ground, that was until they heard the soft whimpering making them all breathing a sigh of relief. Severus moving forward slowly placing his hand down on Sirius' shoulder, "Get him up the hospital wing," Severus spoke quietly his eyes scanning the area around them.

Sirius nodded cradling his godson closely to his chest as the Alliance an guards formed ranks around them, swords and wands out ready for a battle should it arrive. The walk was silent as they made their way back the only sounds bar those of the grounds themselves was the soft whimpering of the boy-who-lived cradled in his godfathers arms.

Kayleigh stepped through the doors seeing the entrance way partly crowded before she turned to the left moving up the stairs the ranks closing in tighter on Sirius and Harry; she sent a soft nod to Amelia who fell into line at the back standing next to Severus who still had his own wand out.

The guards standing at the doors of the hospital wing stepped to the side as the group approached opening the doors and bowing as they passed before sealing the doors once more and standing guard, the only move they made was the raising of their swords when the professors attempted to move forward, "The hospital wing is in Lock Down, what is going on in there does not concern you return to the students."

"Now…"

"Ma'am with all due respect we have been ordered to use force if need be," one of the guard stated boldly, "you will all be addressed in due time, until that time leave us to our work."

..

"Dreamless sleep please Poppy," Severus stated as Poppy stepped out of her office, "Also a pain relief and some bandages."

Poppy nodded disappearing back into her office as Sirius carefully placed his godson down on the bed, "Harry?" Severus spoke softly crouching down next to the side of the bed, "I need you to look at me, I am going to take the memory then we will give you some potions but I need your permission first."

"Are you okay Sir?" harry asked softly the fearful and pained green eyes meeting his own.

"I have taken something," Severus answered the question maintaining his eyes contact, "Do I have your permission Harry?"

The boy nodded slowly, "Yes…"

Severus was quick and careful entering the fragile mind and taking the required memory before pulling out and administering the potion to Harry, "I want five guards in here at all times, no one speaks to Harry, Professor or not, Sirius stay with him bite anyone who comes too close."

Sirius nodded as the guards took their places around the room while Severus moved towards Cedric, "You were saved from an awful fate this night, though you and harry are both the winners of the cup. Someone will come and collect you tomorrow you need an explanation but for now you should sleep," Severus handed over the vial of dreamless sleep before turning to Poppy, "The Alliance guards shall stand watch in this hall tonight they may swap out with others during the night, all I ask of you is to not allow anyone to question any of these students including Mr Krum and Miss Delacour, Amelia?"

"Until I have seen the memory I agree," Amelia nodded.

"I shall expect an explanation later Severus," Poppy looked between her patients, "But I shall do as you ask."

"You shall have it madam," Kayleigh answered looking more older than she actually was, "but for now there are other things we must address."

As they left the hospital wing they were unsurprised to find the other heads and Headmaster waiting for them though their guards were completely on edge with their swords unsheathed, "Your office Albus," Severus spoke leading the large group back through the school the guards still formed tight around the Alliance members and the Minister. "What I am about to show you was taken from Harry Potter before he was fed a dose of dreamless sleep, the Dark Lord returned this evening," placing the memory in the pensive Severus watched as the group went to watch it holding the Alliance and Amelia back, "They will know you are but school children, I suggest we call together a school meeting after this to address the issue of the return but while doing it change their memories slightly that the Alliance were invited to attend the task as honoured guests."

"I believe that is wise," Amelia nodded, "Though Dumbledore should believe he sent you to speak with the dark Lord."

"Agreed," Kayleigh nodded, "If we can keep your roll with the order in tact we can know what they are up to as well as Voldemort."

Severus nodded once his eyes glancing back to the basin, "Remus?"

"I'll see to it that all defences are raised within the manor and the surrounding grounds, I will let the department heads know all future meetings are cancelled for the time being and all public appearances are to be cancelled."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Grave news

_Great hall 11:30pm_

The schools and guests were assembled within the Great hall, Alliance guards and Auror's stationed throughout the room along the walls each separate defense outfit easily identifiable where are the Auror's were in there red robes the guards wore battle robes all with swords resting against their waist but it was the tension in the air that had everyone on students of all schools and guest who had attended the task were all sat quietly occasionally someone might whisper quietly to their neighbour but apart from that the hall was dead silent. All heads turned to the Great Hall doors as they opened the Alliance filing in along with the Minister of Magic and head of house, the brief whispers that had been going on all cut off at their appearance the apprehension in the air rising to a new degree. Kayleigh was leading the group as they reached the raised platform of the professors table before turning out to face the student body her eyes sweeping the room the absence of the 6th years ever present on the house tables, "Good morning," she spoke briskly her voice carrying throughout the hall, "We understand many of you would have various questions in regards to the final task this evening these questions will be addressed along with other matters that have come to light. We only ask that you remain quiet until the end if you have any further questions we shall address them at the end.

"As you are all aware we appeared at the final task this evening and it was for good reasoning," Kayleigh continued her voice growing stronger, "At 8:03pm this evening we were alerted to the fact that a person who is now missing had placed the goblet of fire within the maze. While this year you have enjoyed this tournament there has been plotting going on in the background, we as the Alliance were first alerted to the fact something was wrong when Mr Harry Potter's name came out of the goblet back in October." A murmur ran through the hall causing Kayleigh to raise her hand once more to install quiet, "Though many of you border under the delusion that Mr Potter entered his own name we can truthfully say he had not, Mr Potter had his own name entered against his will and was forced to compete only due to the magically binding contract that the cup represents the only way Mr Potter could not compete would result in him losing his magic and his memories being wiped clear. The Goblet of fire is a powerful magic object which has never truly been studied until this year. As I stated before at 8:03 we were alerted to the fact something was wrong a judge and headmaster was missing one with ties to the dark, it was around this time that you would have seen our presence on the grounds our objective at that stage until we knew what we were dealing with was to put a stop to the task, I shall leave off here Edward if you would please."

Eike nodded stepping forward, "As our lady Beatrice went in search around the maze to alert the professors patrolling of the danger, I myself along with Elizabeth headed to the judges table informing them the task needed to be ended which is where we were informed the only way such a thing could take place was for the cup to be touched, once again the power of the Goblet of Fire had never fully been studied until this year."

"it was the Minister of magic," Natalie nodded to Amelia, "Who called for you all to return to the castle we were still unsure of what was going to happen but everything was pointing to the fact that something would happen, after you were all escorted to the castle along with the professors after some time the castle was put into lockdown mode no one would be able to leave the doors nor would any form of communication to be sent, Minister Bone also left the grounds at this time to bring in reinforcements after being given a special pin that would allow them to bypass the wards so as they could return."

"By 8:14pm all guests, students and professors bar those who had been patrolling or competing were within the castle and safe," Mark picked up the story, "At 8:16pm Professor McGonagall and Hagrid exited the maze with Miss Delacour who was sent to the hospital wing along with one team of our elite guards, Miss Delacour was given a dose of dreamless sleep by madam Pompfrey, her condition was stable."

"At 8:20pm Mr Krum was brought out of the maze by Professor Sprout and Flitwick and taken to the hospital wing with another team of guards," Michael spoke clearly, "He was administered a dose of dreamless sleep as well and is recovering within the hospital wing from the obstacles he faced inside of the maze."

"At 8:23pm," Remus spoke stepping forward, "Myself, Lord Black and Lord Proclotect reached the middle of the maze coming across Mr Diggory and Mr Potter…"

Severus glanced at the man as his voice grew soft, "At 8:24pm this evening Mr Potter was taken off the grounds by the use of an illegal portkey that had been tied into the goblet of fire," Severus continued, "Mr Diggory had been pushed out of the way but before Mr Potter could be warned not to touch the Goblet he was gone and removed from the grounds."

Voices suddenly broke out in the hall as the Alliance all looked at each other and Remus, it was Samantha who shot off a few sparks stepping forward, "At 10:35pm this evening Mr Potter returned to outside of the maze via the portkey imbedded into the Goblet," her voice was strong as she eyed the students and guests, "Mr Potter had sustained injuries not only from his experience within the maze but also within a fight and battle once he was taken from the school grounds. It is our duty to inform you that at 9:31pm this evening Lord Voldemort returned to his body," once again she raised her hand cutting off the shouts from those assembled, "This return has been confirmed by not only memories that have been provided but also via various sources."

Amelia moved forward watching the students, "As the Minister of Magic I confirm the time line for these events and we shall do everything within our power to see to it that this self-professed dark lord's reign is short lived."

"How do you know this is real?" a voice shouted out.

"We have been provided with independent accounts of tonight's events," Amelia answered her eyes narrowing.

As more questioned were shouted out the group answered them though in the background Severus and Kingsley along with Bill and Remus were performing a complex spell on those in the hall to hide the identities that had been revealed that night the information on the return would remain but the spell would provide memories of the fact the Alliance had been there from the start and also the fact all of the 6th years and four other missing students had been in the hall while this information was being imparted, "It is late," Albus spoke for the first time, "All students are to return to their common rooms we shall address more tomorrow."

"For the moment the lock down wards still stand around the castle," Kayleigh spoke before the students could leave, "They will be remove tomorrow, but the safety of this school and its occupants is important to us. I will warn you all now anyone caught leaving their common room before curfew is lifted in the morning will be dealt with harshly, I understand that the prefects normally patrol this for tonight will not be happening the Alliance guards will perform the patrol, you have all be warned."

* * *

_Hospital wing 6:00am._

The Elite guards who had been patrolling and standing in place to watch over the hospital wing had been swapped out before the Alliance's departure from the school, the new trainees given the job of patrolling the school halls and reporting back to Remus of any problems who would remain on sight, those who had graduated a mere few months before were given the job of keeping guard at the hospital wing once again they were to report to Remus if any problems arose.

The night had been a long one to anyone involved while the students returned to their common rooms many speaking about the information they had been given, the guests who had come to see the final task along with the students of the visiting schools had been provided with quarters inside of the castle, the Alliance had spoken long into the night with Amelia before the woman had departed to alert the world of the new threat. It was at day break that Severus directed the group to the only floo that was operational, their destination the hospital wing.

Kayleigh stepped out of the floo into the Medi-witches office surprising the woman though she soon was joined by the rest of the Alliance all in aged normally and all within their school uniforms though dark circles resided under their eyes. "If we may have a word," Severus spoke softly seeing the surprise on the woman's face as he stepped through the fire, "It shall not take long."

Poppy nodded watching as wards were placed on her office doors along with the portrait frames, "I am due an explanation for I understand the rest of the school received one last night while I was confined to the wing, where apparently I am still confined to."

"You are Ma'am," Kayleigh nodded taking a seat looking slightly nervous, "Last night the school was informed of the events of last night along with the return of the self-titled dark lord," Kayleigh quickly covered the highlights from the night before, "Before the students and professors were dismissed…"

"What Kayleigh is trying to say," Severus shook his head, this had been an argument between them all they needed a medi-witch on their side but still it was a large secret to share, "Is as far as the student body and everyone present in the hall last night is aware is the Alliance were at the task from the beginning along with all of the 6th years being present."

"When in fact they were not," Poppy spoke softly looking at the group a soft smile on her face.

"Correct Ma'am," Eike nodded, "We that is to say…"

Michael laughed softly, "What Eike is trying to say is they, the 6th years that is, hold a great secret that only a few people know about and we also hold a secret that a few more people know about but we try and limit the number of people who actually know."

"Poppy," Severus spoke seeing the woman going to raise and bow, "They want to be any other student which is why they, well we hold two identities the Minister knows who they are along with a select few people whom need to know in the muggle world, Lupin, Black, Potter and Bill Weasely also know."

Poppy nodded staying in her seat, "Why are you imparting this secret on me? I thought you were all schooled in New Zealand? There were transcripts…"

A smile passed around the group, "We need someone we can trust with our two identities and the identities of our elite guards should anyone become injured we are heading into a war whether we want one or not," Kayleigh sighed softly shaking her head.

"As to New Zealand," Severus shook his head, "Kayleigh had a contact there from her Father they were helpful in gaining papers for us from the school they work in, as well as implanting false memories in a few of the professors from the school so the story would hold."

Poppy gave an understanding smile, "If you need me at any point then contact me."

"Thank you," Severus removed a small pin from inside of his robes handing it over, "This will allow you access should you ever need it and Poppy if they are ill as students please feel free to confine them to their beds for as long as you see fit." Severus ignored the glares thrown at him while smirking, "You wanted to be treated as any other student, did you not?"

"Madam Pompfrey should the Professor here be injured or rather ill please see to it that he is also confined to a bed for a suitable duration," Kayleigh returned Severus smirk, "Higher rank sir there is nothing you can do about it."

Poppy laughed softly at the exchange that happened between the two, "Miss Rosier, Severus you both should know by now no patient escapes my clutches until I see it fit, though I shall ask if I am required to admit any of you to the wing is there anyone I should contact?"

"Myself," Severus answered, "Or if I am not available then contact Lupin, Black or Bill Weasely."

"And if you are the one confined Severus?" Poppy smirked.

"Anyone of us will be fine Madam Pompfrey," Mark answered grinning, "Or Sirius, Remus and Bill if for someone reason you cannot find one of us."

By the time Harry awoke to find Padfoot sitting on the end of his bed he pulled his knees up to his chest, Sirius changing back and wrapping his arms around his godson, "We are not going to let anything happen to you."

"I saw them Padfoot…" Harry whispered softly.

"I know, I saw the memory last night," Sirius answered looking up as Poppy approached the bed though the small pin on her robes surprised him, "Poppy?"

"I had a few visitors this morning," Poppy answered the question, "How are you feeling Mr Potter?"

"Hungry," Harry shrugged glancing over to the other beds seeing the three other champions still asleep, "Are they…"

"they are fine a few scrapes and bumps from the maze," Poppy summoned a house elf to deliver breakfast for two, "When you have finished your breakfast you are free to leave the wing."

The final days of the term were filled with rumours the stories that had broken in the paper highlighting the fact of the dark Lords return, the ministry swearing to do everything within its power to end the reign of terror before it could truly start. The Alliance making statements that they supported the Ministry in all aspects of fighting this war before it broke out fully, bringing in old laws with harsher punishments should anyone be caught war mongering, penalties for attacks on muggles were increased.

All in all the community knew they were sitting on a knives edge and the calm before the storm that would soon break where they would be plunged in head first the only thing the Alliance and Ministry had going for them was hope, hope it would not be as bad as it had been last time and hope that the remarkable seven figures who had come to light would ensure peace stayed across the community.

* * *

_To be continued in The Alliance: the Scales of Balance._


	19. The Alliance: The Scales of Balance

The Alliance: The scales of Balance. Book 3.

The knifes edge is always sharper than you think, with the community back at war The Alliance struggles to hold onto their secret in a school that is suspicious of everything and fight for the right to survive.

_Sneak Peek:_

_It was a quiet Saturday morning at Hogwarts, students wandered through the halls off to catch up with friends or study, others heading out to the grounds or pitch. There was nothing to suggest that the peace was about to be shattered. Poppy Pompfrey medi-witch was tending to a single patient when the doors were suddenly thrown open causing her to look up though she expected to see another student requiring assistance instead her gaze met the bloody figures of three adults, their fine robes ripped in various places, "We need you help immediately," the lead figure spoke stepping forward his voice slightly shaky while his blood soaked hand still rested on the hilt of the sword he carried._

_Before Poppy could take a step forward towards the injured men, a black clad figure came bursting into the wing his robes billowing behind him as he took stock of the sight before him, "Where are they?" Severus demanded his face shades whiter than it normally was, "Stephen where are they?"_

_"At the manor," the man answered swaying slightly on the spot before taking a deep breath, "Madam Pompfrey we need you now this is an emergency we were the only ones who could come."_

_"You are injured," Poppy finally moved forward her medical training kicking back in, "You all are, sit at least…"_

_Stephen shook his head, "We do not care about us Ma'am, we care about them more they need you. We all need your help."_

_"Poppy we have to leave," Severus spoke before she could argue anymore his voice no longer as assured as it had been as he summoned various medical kits and bags, "Poppy we have to leave now!" Seeing the nod Severus turned on his heel heading back out of the hospital wing his pace frantic, "Stephen how many?" he asked as they rushed along the three injured guards keeping up with the pace, the student body quickly moving out of their way though there were many raised eyebrows and questioning glances._

_"Everyone is injured in some form," Stephen answered as they took the stairs to the headmasters office, "I don't know exact numbers…"_

_Severus cursed slowly forcing the door open and crossing to the floo ignoring Albus who looked up startled the olden wizard getting to his feet, "Alliance manor!" Severus shouted stepping in with the matron while the guards followed them leaving a confused Headmaster in their wake half standing from his desk, the words he was going to speak lost on his lips as the flames died back to normal_.

* * *

Part three will be up soon, I am still in the process of writing it. A thank you to everyone who has read this story and stuck with me from the first one.


End file.
